Secundaria!
by Kitty H.R
Summary: 1mer año de Colegio, 1mer día. Las cosas funcionan diferente en este lugar, y más cuando se dieron cuenta qué moda traía un viejo amigo... Dos pelinegros dicen "NO", pero el amor podrá convertir eso en "SI"? Kyle y Kenny terminaron, el rubio está siendo ignorado por el pelirrojo desde eso. Gregory se comporta muy frío con su novio. Una canción podrá contener tantos sentimientos?
1. Nueva Moda

**Como es un musical (?) va a salir al principio las canciones que cantarán y si es completa o no:**

***Shake It Up- Selena Gomez (00:00- 00:56)**

***Somebody That I Used To Know- Gotye Ft. Kimbra (Completa)**

**P.D: la idea es que la busquen en youtube o algo, porque no va a estar en su idioma original, sino traducida para que mientras la escuchen lean lo que significa, pero como quieran...**

_**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,SECUNDARIA DE SOUTH PARK,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

Era su primer día en su primer año de Colegio, en realidad, todos los alumnos eran los mismos, excepto uno que hacía mucho no veían...

En la mesa de las chicas hablaban sobre cierto alumno...

-En serio es él?- preguntó Heidy

-Si!- contestó Bebe- Es Bridon Guermo…

-Cómo ha cambiado- observó Wendy

-Y ahora que terminaste con Eric, puedes ir tras él…- dijo Bebe

Wendy sonrió

-Ustedes creen que siga con lo del basquetball… O volvió con lo del canto?- preguntó Red

-No lo sé- contestó Heidy- Pero hay quienes dicen que es gay…

-Eso es mentira!- intervino Nelly- Pero, saben?

-Qué?- cuestionaron las otras a coro

-Lo escuché cantando- terminó Nelly

-O sea que volvió a sus raíces…- dijo Wendy

-Y sólo hay una manera de conquistarlo…- completó Bebe

Stevens y Testaburguer se voltearon a ver y asintieron cómplices con la cabeza

Bebe se levantó y se paró sobre la mesa, comenzando a… Cantar?

_-__¿No te gusta esperar? ¿No te gusta esperar? __  
__Vamos ahora mismo!__  
__Tengo que chocar con el suelo__  
__Bailando antes de que la música__  
__Se detenga_

Wendy hizo lo mismo

-_ ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Qué estoy diciendo?__  
__Si hay algo que arreglar__  
__llevarlo a otro nivel,__  
__Este es el remix_

Bailaron por la mesa moviendo las caderas rítmicamente y con las manos en ellas

Bebe cantó

-_Todo el mundo, todo el mundo__  
__Levántense del suelo__  
__Se puede hacerse un poco loco__  
__Cuando el tiro golpea el piso_

Wendy cantó posando para una cámara inexistente

_-¡Hacer una escena! ¡Hacer una escena!__  
__Nadie puede ignorarlo__  
__No pares, hasta roquear__  
__No lo podemos tomar no más!_

Todas las chicas se les unieron al canto y al baile, subiéndose sobre la mesa

- _Enciende las luces!__  
__Cierra las puertas!__  
__Déjalo salir!__  
__Muévelo!  
Muévelo!  
El DJ toca__  
__Llévalo a un nivel superior__  
__Todos juntos ahora!__  
__Muévelo!  
Muévelo!_

Movieron las caderas y se arrodillaron en el piso

-_Muévelo! _

-Qué carajo…?- se sorprendió Damien

-Oh no- exclamo Stan- Es Bridon Guermo…

-Bridon qué?- preguntó el ojirrojo

-Es un chico que canta- explicó Craig- Puso la moda de cantar cuando éramos niños… Y ahora que volvió, la moda volvió con él…

-Bueno, no importa que tan moda sea… Nunca voy a hacer eso- dijo el AntiCristo

-Estoy contigo- apoyó Craig

-Es fan de "High School Musical"- dijo Kyle

-Oye… Emm… Kyle- llamó Kenny

-Stan!- llamó el pelirrojo- Acompáñame a sacar los cuadernos…

-Ok- el pelinegro le dio un rápido mordisco a su manzana y se fue con Kyle

-Jaja- rió Cartman con autosuficiencia

Kenny suspiró

-Qué pasa?- preguntó Butters

-Desde que terminamos me ha estado evadiendo… No me habla, cambió su número y no me lo ha dado… Casi no nos hemos visto… Y tú de qué te ríes, Culón? Cuando Wendy terminó contigo estabas más marica que todos nosotros juntos

-Yo no estaba así! Y ya lo superé!- se levantó de su asiento- No soy tan pendejo como tú, Pobretón! Asi que…- tomó aire para tranquilizarse- Jódanse… Yo me voy…- dicho esto se fue

-Quisiera recuperar nuestra amistad…

-Díselo- dijo Pip- Dile lo que sientes

-No es tan sencillo…

-Claro que es sencillo! Solo ve y díselo!

Kenny sonrió

-Sabes qué? Lo voy a hacer- se levantó- Gracias Pip- le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

Pip se sonrojó y Damien tenía el ceño fruncido

_**/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\**_

Kyle y Stan estaban sacando sus cuadernos de sus respectivos casilleros. Había un incómodo silencio entre los dos.

Kenny se acercaba por los pasillos, cuando los divisó…

-_De vez en cuando pienso en cuando estábamos juntos__  
__y también en cuando decias que te sentías tan feliz que podrias morir_- se acercaba al pelirrojo, quién lo miraba asustado  
_Me dije que tú eras el adecuado para mí__  
__pero me sentíá tan solo en tu compañíá__  
__pero eso era amor y es un dolor que aún recuerdo_- lo acorraló contra los casilleros

_Te puedes volver adicto a un cierto tipo de tristeza__  
__como resignándote al final…__  
__Siempre al final_

Kyle se safó y se alejó caminando con Stan, seguido por Kenny

-_Así que cuando nos dimos cuenta que no tendría sentido__  
__bueno, tú dijiste que podíamos seguir siendo amigos__  
__pero debo admitir que me alegré de que todo se hubiera terminado_

Se paró frente al pelirrojo, prohibiéndole el paso

-_Pero no hacía falta que me aislaras!__  
__Hacer como si nunca hubiese sucedido__  
__y que no fuéramos nada!__  
__Y ya ni siquiera necesito tu amor!__  
__Pero me tratas como a un desconocido__  
__y eso es muy violento! __No tenías que caer tan bajo!__  
__Hacer que tus amigos recojan tus pertenencias__  
__y luego cambiar tu número__!__  
__Supongo que yo no necesito ese trato!__  
__Ahora solo eres alguien a quien yo conocía!__  
__Ahora solo eres alguien a quien yo conocía!__  
__Ahora solo eres alguien a quien yo conocía!_

Se alejó caminando hacia el lado contrario que Kyle

-Vamos- susurró Stan a su amigo, jalándolo del brazo

Kyle asintió y siguieron caminando, al rato el ojiverde negó con la cabeza y se volteó hacia Kenny

-_De vez en cuando pienso en todas las veces que me la jugaste__- _el rubio se detuvo_  
__Siempre me hacías creer que era algo que había hecho yo…__  
__Pero no quiero vivir de esa manera__  
__Interpretando cada palabra que dices!__  
__Dijiste que podías olvidarme__  
__y que nunca te sorprendería enamorado de alguien__  
__a quien creías conocer__!_

Kenny se volteó de un golpe y se acercó a Kyle, quedando frente a él

**[**(Texto)**: Kyle]**

- _Pero no hacía falta que me aislaras!__ (Owwww)__  
__Hacer como si nunca hubiese sucedido__  
__y que no fuéramos nada! (Owwww!)__  
__Y ya ni siquiera necesito tu amor!__  
__Pero me tratas como a un desconocido__ (Owwww)__  
__y eso es muy violento_

_-Owwwww!_

_-No tenias que caer tan bajo!__  
__Hacer que tus amigos recojan tus pertenencias__ (Owwww)__  
__y luego cambiar tu número!__ (Owwwww!)__  
__Supongo que yo no necesito ese trato!__  
__Ahora solo eres alguien a quien yo conocía!_

_-Alguien!_

_-Quién yo conocía…_

_-Alguien!  
__  
__-Ahora solo eres alguien a quien yo conocía!_

_-Alguien!_

_-Quién yo conocía_

_-Alguien!  
__  
__-Ahora solo eres alguien a quien yo conocía!_

_-Quién yo conocía…_

_-A quién yo conocía…_

_-Quién yo conocía…_

_-Alguien…_

**OwO Que tal? Este fic va a tener todas las parejas del Universo! xD Ya lo tengo listo (in my imagination, no lo he escrito) Espero que les guste!**

**XOXO!**


	2. Uno Ha Caido

***Pasado Pisado- Comando Tiburón (00:00- 1:30)**

***Scream- Usher (Completa)**

Una pelinegra de boina rosada se besaba apasionadamente con un castaño detrás del Colegio

-Eric- llamó al separarse- Te amo… Lamento haberte dejado… Quiero enmendar lo sucedido… Volvamos a estar juntos…

Cartman parpadeó un par de veces, luego soltó una pequeña risa y la miró sorprendido

-En serio me estás pidiendo esto?

Wendy sonrió un poco preocupada

-S… Sí… Quiero… Volver contigo, Fuertecito… **(?)**

-Wow! Wow! Wow!- le soltó la cintura

Wendy retrocedió preocupada

-Qué sucede?- preguntó inocentemente

-"Qué sucede?!"- se burló el castaño- _Sabes que moriría en melancolía__  
__Si tu un día me apartarías de tu cariño__  
__Y yo sin saber que eso pasaría_

-Qué?

_-__Y me dejaste solito y desolado__  
__Ahora quieres volver__  
__Como si nada ha pasado__  
__Ya no lo intentes__  
__Ahora estoy cantando__  
__Todas mis alegrías y con la frente en alto_

-Cartman!

El castaño se alejó al patio saltando

_-Ahora no lloro__  
__Tampoco sufro__  
__Ya no hay llanto_

_-Ay! No, no, no!- _se unieron Stan y Token (pasados novios de Testaburguer)

_-__Ahora no lloro, tampoco sufro__  
__  
-Pasado Pisado! Oh Wow ow ow!_

_-Ahora me voy para la playa__  
__Que la tormenta ya pasó__  
__Que la arena sea La disco__  
__Y que el techo sea el sol__  
__Bailando al ritmo de las olas__  
__Que la ropa sea el sudor__  
__La sirena que a mí me quiera__  
__Y en el mar hacer el amor_

Comenzó a bailar con Token y Stan

_-Ahora no lloro__  
__Tampoco sufro__  
__Ya no hay llanto__  
__Ay! No, no, no__  
__Ahora no lloro tampoco sufro__  
__Pasado Pisado__  
__Oh! Wow ow ow!_

Se acercó a la pelinegra

_-__Ya no te quiero__  
__De ti no me muero_- le levantó la barbilla_  
__Y ya no te quiero__  
__De ti no me muero_- sonrió

Wendy le alejó la mano de un golpe y se fue totalmente indignada

Cartman sonrió y se acercó a los chicos

-Qué tal?- dijo con orgullo

-Una cucharada de su propia medicina- contestó Token saludándolo (ese saludo que hacen los hombres: que se dan la mano, después el puño, después se abrazan y no sé qué .-.)

-Bien hecho- felicitó Stan saludándolo de la misma manera

-Y tú? Cuándo te le declaras al Judiito?

Stan enrojeció al instante

-Yo no… No… No sé de qué hablas- miró hacia la derecha

-Ah no!- dijo Token con sarcasmo

-Igual no es asunto suyo… Y ya van a tocar así que mejor vamos a almorzar antes de que toquen… Sí, eso…

Token giró los ojos, mas Cartman cayó como pez muerto en el retrete… **(?)**

-A comer!- festejó dirigiéndose a la Cafetería

Delgado por fuera, pero por dentro era el mismo chico "fuertecito" de hace 6 años… (Tienen 15 años)

_**/*\*/*\*/*\**_

Craig y Damien hacían fila mientras les iban sirviendo la comida

-Entonces…- comenzó Damien- Tu y Tweek…

Craig le sacó el dedo medio

-Hey! Yo solo digo lo que escucho…- se defendió

-Bueno… Si vamos a decir lo que escuchamos… _Pip y Damien sentados en un árbol…_

-No molestes!- le dio un codazo

-Qué?! Eso es lo que yo escucho…

Damien frunció el ceño

-Sin arroz- pidió a La Señora de La Cafetería **(N/A: Así le decíamos nosotros! TTATT)**

-*suspiro* Ya vamos con la dieta de nuevo…

-*suspiro* Ya vamos a criticar mi cuerpo y las decisiones que tome con él…

Craig sonrió ligeramente y giró los ojos

-Como quieras…

-Sin papas…

-OH POR FAVOR!

Damien lo fulminó con la mirada

-Bien… Bien, es tu decisión…- terminó el ojiazul

Recogieron sus cosas y fueron a buscar mesa

-Agh… Míralo! Con esa cara celestial y ojos celestes- se frustró Damien

-No… Mira a aquellos ojos verde olivo tan hipnotizantes- sonrió Craig- Tengo que tenerlo…

-Ja! Tan desesperado estás?

-Si el amor es desesperación… Me considero desesperado- pronunció entregándole su bandeja a Damien, quién se quedó ahí parado

-No, Craig! No me dejes balanceando esto! No me dejes solo…- volteó a ver el plato de Craig-… Con el arroz… Y las papas… Y la yuca… No! CRAIG!

Pero ya era muy tarde.

Craig se dirigía a pasos firmes hacia la mesa de los rubios

_-Craig, nene__  
__Sí, lo hicimos otra vez,__  
__Y esta vez, haré que grites...__- _murmuraba

_Te veo ahí, todos los días, tan hipnótico,__  
__Pensando en lo que le hago a ese cuerpo,__  
__Te tengo como:__  
__'Uh nene nene! Uh nene nene!'_- movía las caderas_  
__'A-uh nene nene! Uh nene nene!'_

-No… Puede… Ser…- se sorprendió Damien con los ojos como platos_  
__  
__No tengo tragos en mi mano,__  
__Pero estoy hecho un desastre,__  
__Emborrachándome con la idea de ti desnudo__  
__Te tengo como:__  
__'Uh nene nene! Uh nene nene!'__  
__'A-uh nene nene! Uh nene nene!'___

_Y no voy a tratar de batallar, batallar!- _le agarró la barbilla  
_Pero eres tan magnético, magnético!__  
__Tienes una vida, sólo vívela, sólo vívela,__  
__Ahora relájate y cántalo arqueando la espalda…_

Saltó a la mesa  
_  
__Si quieres gritar: SÍ!__  
__Házmelo saber y te llevaré,__  
__Te tengo como:__  
__'Uh nene nene! Uh nene nene!'__  
__'A-uh nene nene! Uh nene nene!'__  
__Si quieres regresar!__  
__Espero que estés preparado para seguir la noche entera,__  
__Te tengo como:__  
__'Uh nene nene! Uh nene nene!'__  
__'A-uh nene nene! Uh nene nene!'__  
__Si quieres gritar...___

_-Sí, ven…- _bailaba por la mesa  
_  
__Apaga las luces, por completo,__  
__Eres eléctrico,__  
__Los ojos del mal que me dicen "Ven y tómalo"__  
__Te tengo como:__  
__'Uh nene nene! Uh nene nene!'__  
__'A-uh nene nene! Uh nene nene!'__  
__Nene, esta noche eres la presa,__  
__Yo, el cazador,__  
__Te atrapo aquí, te atrapo allá,__  
__Te sorprendo,__  
__Imagíname susurrándote al oído,__  
__Entonces quiero, quitarte la ropa y poner algo en tí...___

_Y no voy a tratar de batallar, batallar,__  
__Pero eres tan magnético, magnético,__  
__Tienes una vida, sólo vívela, sólo vívela,__  
__Ahora relájate y cántalo arqueando la espalda_

Si quieres gritar: SÍ!_  
__Házmelo saber y te llevaré,__  
__Te tengo como:__  
__'Uh nene nene! Uh nene nene!'__  
__'A-uh nene nene! Uh nene nene!'__  
__Si quieres regresar,__  
__Espero que estés preparado para seguir la noche entera,__  
__Te tengo como:__  
__'Uh nene nene! Uh nene nene!'__  
__'A-uh nene nene! Uh nene nene!'__  
__Si quieres gritar..._

Se acercaba sensualmente al rubio paranoico__

_-Voy hacerte gritar fuerte, más fuerte, grita más fuerte,__  
__Más fuerte, más fuerte, más fuerte,__  
__Hey! Alguien que grite, lo necesito..._

_Oooooooohhhhh! Oooooooohhh!_

_Si quieres gritar…_

_Ooooooooohhhh! Oooooohhh!_

_Si quieres gritar…_

_AU!___

_ SÍ!__  
__Házmelo saber y te llevaré,__  
__Te tengo como:__  
'Uh nene nene! Uh nene nene!'__  
__'A-uh nene nene! Uh nene nene!'__  
__Si quieres regresar,__  
__Espero que estés preparado para seguir la noche entera,__  
__Te tengo como:__  
__'Uh nene nene! Uh nene nene!'__  
__'A-uh nene nene! Uh nene nene!'__  
__Si quieres gritar…_

Las luces se apagaron y la Cafetería quedó sumida en la oscuridad…


	3. Sólo Faltas Tú

***The Garden- Mirah (Completa)**

***Good Time- Owl City (Completa)**

Volvieron las luces…

Damien estaba aprisionando a Craig contra la pared en el pasillo

-Cantaste- dijo amenazadoramente

-Si- contestó el ojiazul sonriente- Estuvo genial!

-Cómo!? Cómo puede ser genial cantar frente a toda la escuela!?

-Colegio…

-Colegio, Escuela! Es la misma mierda!

-Damien, es liberador- dijo apretándole las mejillas

-Cómo va a ser liberador!?- gritó con la pequeña trompita de pescado que le había formado Craig

-ES GENIAL! Le canté a Tweek! Fue quitarme un gran peso de encima!

-Ah! Por favor!

-No deberías molestar tanto con tremenda trompita- sonrió

Damien le dio un manotazo y se alejó un paso

-Y además, en qué te afecta a ti que yo haya cantado?

-Bueno, pues… Ahora, supuestamente y según las películas, yo cantaré…

-Bueno, eso es decisión tuya… Solo te digo que deberías hacerlo… Tampoco es que cantas tan mal!- se alejó

-Sí, tienes razón… Ey! Cómo sabes cómo canto!?

-Adiós!- se despidió

Damien se quedó ahí parado

-Bueno, me queda Christophe…- opinó

_**/*\*/*\*/*\**_

Tras el Colegio estaban Christophe y Gregory sentados, mirando el bello atardecer… Pero algo estaba mal, Gregory no había dicho nada como "El atardecer refleja el alma y bla bla bla"… Sinceramente a Ze Mole le molestaba que a Greg se le haya ido su parte romántica con la adolescencia, pensó que luego se le pasaría y volvería a ser el mismo cursi de siempre, pero hacía más de dos semanas en que habían visitado y visto lugares y cosas hermosas y Gregory… Nada… Ni se inmutaba

-Mira que bella mariposa- dijo el castaño como prueba, señalando una mariposa posada sobre una flor

-Hum… Sí, es muy bonita- sonrió y continuó viendo el atardecer

A Chris ya le empezaba a encabronar ese comportamiento por parte de su novio, pero decidió darle otra oportunidad

-Vamos a caminar- dijo levantándose

-Bien- se levantó

Caminaron un rato por los jardines del Colegio… Ya habían visto un gato blanco junto a uno negro, un pajarito cantando en un árbol, bastantes mariposas, incluso vieron un pequeño campo de flores y Greg… Nada…

"_**Ok, si esto no funciona, estamos perdidos" **_pensó Ze Mole

-Mira aquella familia de pichones- señaló un nido

-…

-Que linda, no?

-Sí, claro… Son pichones, estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien!- suspiró

-Mira que linda!- recogió una rosa

"_**El Gregory normal me la daría diciendo algo como 'Esta flor, como tus ojos, ilumina hasta el sendero más oscuro'…" **_pensó para sus adentros

-Ay! Tiene espinas!- la dejó caer

Christophe quedó boquiabierto, luego negó con la cabeza y, adivinen, cantó…

_-Oh ow!  
Yo realmente quería eso  
Yo solo quiero cantar  
Te amo, Nene  
No me quisieras traer_

Varios chicos bailaron tétricamente al ritmo de la canción__

Todas las flores que tú  
Encuentras afuera en el jardín?  
No me digas la verdad!  
Esa de que tu corazón se ha endurecido

_Pero tú no me quieres más  
Cómo puede ser?_

_Mira lo me has hecho!  
Oh ow!_

_Oh ow!  
La abeja pica rápidamente  
Me preguntaba  
Si tu pudieras tal vez, Cariño, pensar  
Yo lo daría todo  
Si le otorgas a mi amor el perdón  
Y todas las frutas  
Volverían a llenar el jardín_

_Pero tú no me quieres más  
Cómo puede ser?  
Mira lo me has hecho!  
Oh ow!_

_Oh ow!  
Oh oh ow!_

_Oh ow!  
Oh oh ow!_

_Oh ow!  
Oh oh ow!_

_Oh ow!  
__Oh oh ow!_

_Oh ow!  
Oh oh ow!_

-NOOOOOOOOO!- exclamó Damien, ganándose todas las miradas- Soy el único sobreviviente…- salió corriendo

_**/*\*/*\*/*\**_

-Entonces yo no entiendo Private Practice- decía Kyle, que estaba sentado junto a los chicos en una mesa del patio trasero

-Es confusa, son doctores, son psicólogos y qué pasa con esa que no puede tener un bebé y se tiene que decidir entre un negro o un latino?- dijo Cartman

-Exacto!- concordó Kyle

-Para mí es buena- dijo Kenny- Son doctores, pero no es tan sádica como Greys Anatomy

-Por lo menos Greys Anatomy es buena- dijo Stan

-Pero es más trágica!- dijo Craig

-Sí, yo todavía no entiendo qué pasó con el avión- apoyó Stan

-CHICOS! CHICOS! CHICOS!- se acercaba Damien moviendo los brazos en el aire y jadeando- Chris… Gregory… Justin Bieber…- se dejó caer en su asiento

-Soy yo o dijo "Justin Bieber"?- preguntó Kenny

-Dónde?!- levantó la cabeza

-No, nada- dijo McCormick

-Qué pasó?- preguntó Pip

-Christophe le cantó a Gregory- explicó

-NO!- dijeron todos a sono

-SI! Y yo tengo a Bieber en la cabeza

-Cuál?!- preguntó Cartman

-Baby…

-NO! Cuál canción cantó Chris!?

-Ay no sé! Una canción que decía algo de un jardín y de unas rosas…

-Vaya!- exclamó Stan- Sólo faltas tú…- sonrió pícaro

-No oh! Ustedes tampoco han cantado!

-Pero no tienen nada en contra de cantar, por lo que tu canción seguramente va a ser la mejor de todas, si nos guiamos por las películas- explicó Craig

-NO! NO! Los demonios no cantamos…

_**FlashBack**_

-_Es Navidad Infernaaaaaaal!- _cantaba el Diablo

_**Fin FlashBack**_

-… Bueno, está bien, sólo en ciertas ocasiones…- completó

-Bueno, Dami- dijo Kyle poniéndole una mano en la espalda- Esperamos con ansias tu presentación…

-Hmmm…- gimió golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa

_-__Woah-oh-oh-oh__  
__Siempre es un buen momento__  
__Woah-oh-oh-oh__  
__Siempre es un buen momento_- cantaba Pip mientras escuchaba música

En eso se acercó caminando Bridon Guermo

-_Despierto en el lado derecho de la cama__  
__¿Qué pasa con esta canción de verano dentro de mi cabeza?__  
__Manos arriba si tú bailas hacia abajo para esta noche__  
__Porque siempre es un buen momento_

Se subió a la mesa

_-Dormido en toda mi ropa como si no me importara__  
__Entrar en un taxi, que me llevará a cualquier parte__  
__Estoy dentro si bailas hacia abajo para esta noche__  
__Porque siempre es un buen momento_

Le extendió su mano a Pip

-_Buenos días y buenas noches__!-_ cantó el rubio subiendo a la mesa  
_Me despierto en el crepúsculo__  
__Va a estar bien__  
__Ni siquiera tienes que intentar__  
__Siempre es un buen momento_

Todos se levantaron, bailaron y cantaron, mientras Damien permanecía sentado sin hacer nada, aunque él sí se sabía la canción…

_-Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Siempre es un buen momento  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Ni siquiera tiene que intentar, siempre es un buen momento. _

_-Siempre es un buen momento- _cantaba el castaño

Pip caminaba por la mesa__

- Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Se asustó, dejó caer el teléfono en la piscina de nuevo  
La revisión de mi cuarto, golpeó el cajero automático  
Vamos a pasar el rato si estás abajo para bailar esta noche  
Porque siempre es un buen momento 

Bridon le agarró la cintura al rubio__

-Buenos días y buenas noches!  
-Me despierto en el crepúsculo!- cantó Pip abrazando el cuello del otro  
_  
-Va a estar bien, no tienen ni siquiera que tratar- _cantaron a coro_  
Siempre es un buen momento. _

Todos los chicos se les unieron, excepto Damien que miraba como Bridon bailaba con SU rubio con el ceño fruncido__

-Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Siempre es un buen momento  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Ni siquiera tiene que intentar, siempre es un buen momento.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Siempre es un buen momento  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Ni siquiera tiene que intentar, siempre es un buen momento. 

Bridon cantó bailando con Pip__

-No importa si  
Siempre es un buen rato, Nene

-No importa donde  
Siempre es un buen tiempo allí

-No importa cuando,  
Siempre es un buen rato, Nene

-SIEMPRE ES UN BUEN MOMENTO!_- _cantaron los demás

Todos cantaban y bailaban en las mesas_  
__  
-Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Siempre es un buen momento  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Ni siquiera tiene que intentar, siempre es un buen momento- _le cantaba Craig a Damien

-No jodas- murmuró el otro__

-Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Siempre es un buen momento  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Ni siquiera tiene que intentar, siempre es un buen momento.

_- Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Siempre es un buen momento  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh- _cantó el público

-Cantas bien- sonrió Bridon a Pip

-Gracias- se sonrojó el rubio- Tú… Tú también

-Deberíamos juntarnos algún día- dijo dándole un papelito con el número de teléfono

-Gr… Gracias- sonrió exageradamente el otro

Luego el castaño se alejó y Pip se sentó en la mesa sonriendo estúpidamente

Todos lo miraban

-Qué?!- se molestó el británico

-AAAAAYYYYYY! LE GUUUUUSTAAAAA!- canturrearon los demás

-ASH! Sólo porque canta- se molestó Damien

-Uuuhhh! Celos?- preguntó Craig inclinándose sobre la mesa para quedar frente al ojirrojo- Tú me tienes a mí- bromeó

-Seeeh… Tenemos que hablar sobre eso…- contestó el otro

-AH! Que rata!- dijo Craig

Los otros solo reían de las ocurrencias de esos dos…

Menos Tweek, claro

"_**Voy a decirle a los gnomos que se roben todos tus bóxers para que no puedas venir al Colegio, dándome el tiempo necesario para conquistar a Craig…" **_pensaba el rubio_  
_


	4. Quien No Iba A Cantar

***Dynamite- Taio Cruz (Completa)**

***Im To Sexy- Right Said Fred**

_Al Día Siguiente…_

Estaban sacando los cuadernos de sus casilleros, cuando llegó Bridon

-Hola, Pip, quieres ir a almorzar juntos?

-Emm… Claro!- aceptó, siendo llevado a la Cafetería por el castaño

Damien sacó un paquete de galletas de su casillero y se metió un puño a la boca

-Wow! La dieta se fue al carajo…- dijo Craig

-ip e ué on eje oto!- exclamó

-AH?!- preguntaron los otros

Damien tragó las galletas

-Pip se fué con ese otro!- se volvió a meter un puño de galletas a la boca

-Sí, pero… DAMIEN! No coma tanto!- dijo Craig intentando quitarle el paquete

-No, no, no!- rogaba Damien intentando salvar las galletas- Son lo único que me queda!

-Deme eso!- dijo Craig arrebatándole la bolsa

-MMM!- se quejó el otro golpeando el piso con el pie y haciendo un puchero

-NO! Está comiendo por compulsión

-Mmmmm mmm!- se quejó con la boca llena

-Así hablaba yo de niños?- se preocupó Kenny

-Si- contestaron los demás

-Y ustedes me entendían?!

-Si

-Wow…

Damien tragó las galletas

-Mira, Craig…

-No! Mira, tú, Damien- botó las galletas

-NOOOOO!- gritaron Damien y Cartman al mismo tiempo

-Sólo hay UNA manera de conquistar a la gente en estos tiempos… Y esa es cantando! Si es cierto que amas tanto a ese británico, ya sabes qué hacer… Así que… Piénsalo- anunció alejándose hacia la Cafetería con los otros

Damien quedó solo, golpeando su cabeza contra el casillero, al rato se detuvo y se asomó al basurero

-Mmm… Cayeron demasiado profundo…- se lamentó

_**/*\*/*\*/*\**_

Luego de pensarlo mucho, Damien decidió qué iba a hacer…

Iba a paso decidido a la Cafetería del Colegio, abrió las puertas de un golpe y…

_-Vengo a bailar, bailar, bailar, bailar  
Toco el suelo porque ese es mi plan, plan, plan, plan  
Estoy usando mis favoritas prendas, prendas, prendas, prendas  
Dame algo de espacio para mis manos, manos, manos, manos  
Si si_

_Porque sigue y sigue y sigue- _caminaba dando largos pasos_  
Y sigue y sigue y sigue  
Si!_

Subió a la mesa de los chicos

_-Pongo mis manos en el aire, a veces  
Diciendo "Eeeh Oh!"- _levantó sus manos_  
Aquí vamos!- _movió la cintura_  
Quiero celebrar y vivir mi vida!  
Diciendo "Eeeh Oh!"  
Nene, vamos!_

_Porque nosotros podemos roquear este club  
Podemos seguir toda la noche  
Podemos iluminarlo  
Como lo hace la dinamita_

_Porque te lo he dicho una vez  
Ahora te lo he dicho dos veces  
Nosotros vamos a iluminarlo  
Como lo hace la dinamita_

Caminó por la mesa

_-Vengo a moverme, moverme, moverme  
Quítate del camino de mi equipo, equipo, equipo, equipo  
Estoy en el club entonces voy a hacerlo, hacerlo, hacerlo, hacerlo  
Sólo, qué carajo?, vine aquí a hacerlo, hacerlo, hacerlo, hacerlo  
Si, si_

_Porque sigue y sigue y sigue  
Y sigue y sigue y sigue  
Si!_

_Pongo mis manos en el aire, a veces  
Diciendo "Eeeh Oh!"  
Aquí vamos!  
Quiero celebrar y vivir mi vida!  
Diciendo "Eeeh Oh!"  
Nene, vamos!_

_Porque nosotros podemos roquear este club  
Podemos seguir toda la noche  
Podemos iluminarlo  
Como lo hace la dinamita_

_Porque te lo he dicho una vez  
Ahora te lo he dicho dos veces  
Nosotros vamos a iluminarlo  
Como lo hace la dinamita_

_Lo voy a tomar todo, yo  
Yo voy a ser el último en pie  
Lo haré toda la noche  
Yo seré el último en descansar  
Porque "Ay, ay, ay!"  
Y, Nene y "Ay, ay, ay!"_

Yo solamente lo quiero todo  
Yo solamente lo quiero todo

Pongo mis manos en el aire  
Manos, manos en el aire  
Pon tus manos en el aire, aire, aire!

Movía las caderas

_Pongo mis manos en el aire, a veces  
Diciendo "Eeeh Oh!"  
Aquí vamos!  
Quiero celebrar y vivir mi vida!  
Diciendo "Eeeh Oh!"  
Nene, vamos!_

_Porque nosotros podemos roquear este club  
Podemos seguir toda la noche  
Podemos iluminarlo  
Como lo hace la dinamita!_

_Porque te lo he dicho una vez  
Ahora te lo he dicho dos veces  
Nosotros vamos a iluminarlo  
Como lo hace la dinamita_

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos

-…

-…

-SEEEEXYYYYY!- gritó Kenny

-RIIIIICOOOO!- gritó Craig

-Ahhh… No puedo creer que hice esto- dijo Damien bajando de la mesa con ayuda del pelinegro, sentándose a su lado y escondiendo su rostros entre sus brazos

-Por qué?! Lo hiciste bien!- dijo Stan

-Pero es mucha vergüenza…

-Pero sí o no que se siente bien- dijo Craig

-Ñañaña "Pero sí o no que se siente bien"- remedó Damien infantilmente- Igual no sirvió…

-Hola, Damien- se acercó Pip (quién estaba en otra mesa con Bridon)

-Ah no?- preguntó Craig

Damien levantó la mirada

-…

-Cantaste bien, fuiste muy valiente al hacerlo- felicitó el rubio- Yo tengo que volver con Bridon, pero te salió muy bien…- se despidió

-…

Craig sonreía arrogantemente

-Eres un… Me salvaste la vida, Pendejo!- dijo Damien dándole a Craig un seco beso en los labios, al despegarse lo abrazó- Eres el mejor- murmuró

-Wow! Debería salvarle la vida a la gente más a menudo- comentó el pelinegro

Se despegó del abrazo y se arrecostó a la mesa con una gran sonrisa

Cartman suspiró

-Que marica!

-Estoy tan feliz que voy a dejar pasar eso…- contestó el ojirrojo

_**/*\*/*\*/*\**_

Todos estaban en clase de Artes Plásticas, excepto Damien… Y el Profesor…

Cuándo el primero entró escuchando música

-…_Get out! Get out! Get out of my mint!  
Come on! Come into my life!  
I don't! I don't! Don't know what it is!  
But I need that one thing!  
__You've got that one thing!- _se dirigía a su asiento

-Y el besito de saludo!?- molestó Craig desde el otro lado de la clase

-Ay! Múa!- lanzó

Craig fingió atraparlo y la clase reía

_**/*\*/*\*/*\**_

En un cuarto de limpieza del Colegio se encontraban Clyde y Token abrazados en una esquina

Token suspiró

-Qué pasa?- preguntó el castaño

-Nada… Sólo que… Por qué tenemos que escondernos para mostrarnos cariño?

-Ahg, Token, ya te he dicho que no creo que los demás lo tomen bien… Tú sabes… Somos dos hombres…

-A Craig y Damien no los molestan…

El castaño deshizo el abrazo y lo miró a los ojos

-Token, dime que estás bromeando…- dijo entre enojado y riendo

-No! Qué pasa?

-CRAIG Y DAMIEN NO SON NADA! SOLO BROMEAN! CUÁNTAS VECES HAY QUE EXPLICÁRTELO!?

-Yo no me trago ese cuento…

-Escucha con atención… A Craig le gusta Tweek y a Damien le gusta Pip… Sólo son bromas

-Bueno, de broma en broma la verdad se asoma…

Clyde tomó aire

-Bien, cree lo que tú quieras- dijo abrazándolo por la cintura

-Y por qué nosotros no podemos bromear?

-Porque sería lo mismo que hacerlo público…

-Entonces puede ser que Craig y Damien tengan un romance secreto pero bromean con él para que la gente no sospeche…

-No creo, pero está bien… Como quieras…

-Y llegará un momento en el que pueda amarte en público?

-Ah, Token… Tal vez… Hay que tener paciencia…

Token giró los ojos, molesto, llevaba meses teniendo paciencia… Ya se le iba a terminar y no sabía que iba a pasar cuando eso suceda…

_**/*\*/*\*/*\**_

-Jejeje- reía Kenny mientras formaba con barro un órgano reproductor masculino- Esto es genial!

-Kenny!- regañó Kyle, quien formaba un plato

-Por lo menos yo tengo imaginación!- contestó el rubio

-Damien, qué es eso!?- preguntó Cartman

-Es mi obra de arte- contestó el otro- Lo llamo "Luego de Una Llovizna"…

-Es barro sin forma- acusó Craig

-Sí, luego de una llovizna la tierra se convierte en barro, problem?

El azabache rodó los ojos

-Bueno, eso es… Usar la imaginación- dijo Pip

-Gracias!- contestó el ojirrojo sacándole la lengua a Craig, quien respondió con el dedo medio- Sabes cómo se llama ese dedo?- molestó el pelinegro

-Cómo?- preguntó Craig con sarcasmo

-"Dedo Corazón"… Así que yo no sé, pero quizá todo este tiempo lo que nos has dicho es "Te Quiero"…

-…

-Uh! Se la aplicaron!- exclamó Stan

Craig siguió con su dedo medio de barro

-Oh soy genial!-exclamó Kenny enseñando su obra

Todos giraron los ojos

-Te crees demasiado- opinó Stan

-Yo no me creo, yo SOY!

-Eres qué?- molestó Cartman

Kenny se paró sobre la mesa

_-Soy tan sexy que mi amor, __  
__tan sexy que mi amor va a abandonarme_

Desfilaba por la clase_  
__  
__Soy demasiado sexy para mi camisa  
Demasiado sexy para mi camisa  
Tan sexy que duele!__  
__Soy muy sexy para Milán, muy sexy para Milán, New York y Japón.__  
__  
__Soy muy sexy para tu fiesta, muy sexy para tu fiesta__  
__No hay forma de que baile disco!__  
__  
__Soy modelo!  
Tú sabes a qué me refiero__  
__Y hago mi pequeño giro en la pasarela  
Sí! en la pasarela, en la pasarela, sí!  
Hago mi pequeño giro en la pasarela_

Soy demasiado sexy para mí auto, demasiado sexy para mi auto_  
__Muy sexy, con mucho!__  
__Soy demasiado sexy para mi sombrero, demasiado sexy para mi sombrero  
Qué piensas de eso?_

Soy modelo!  
Tú sabes a qué me refiero_  
__Y hago mi pequeño giro en la pasarela  
Sí! En la pasarela, en la pasarela, sí!  
Sacudo mi traserito en la pasarela_

Soy demasiado sexy para mi…  
Demasiado sexy para mi…  
Demasiado sexy para mi…

_Soy modelo!  
Tú sabes a qué me refiero__  
__Y hago mi pequeño giro en la pasarela  
Sí! En la pasarela, en la pasarela, sí!  
Sacudo mi traserito en la pasarela_

Soy demasiado atractivo para mi gato demasiado sexy para mi gato  
Pobre gatito! Pobre gatito!

_Soy tan sexy que mi amor, __  
__tan sexy que mi amor va a abandonarme_

_Y yo soy demasiado sexy para esta canción…_

Extendió la mano en señal espera y se dirigió orgulloso a su asiento mientras la clase se carcajeaba…

**SAH! XD Ahí metí a Token y a Clyde, que se me habían olvidado… Merezco un premio por mi primer día de Colegio**

_***Tan tan tan! Ta rarara ra tán!* **_**.-.**

**Saskia: Un día no dura 4 horas… ¬¬**

**Luna: Siempre tú tan positiva…**

**Bueno, dejen reviews!**

**XOXO!**


	5. Se Emocionó Con El Canto

***La Modelo- Jose Capmany (Completa) PD: tienen que ver el video animado, de 21fanaTICA, sale con solo buscar La Modelo- José Capmany, es demasiado gracioso XD**

Estaban el Team Stan y el Team Craig reunidos (a los cuales, de ahora en adelante, les diré el Team Straig) en unas mesas del Mull

-Entonces Damien al fin salió con Pip- opinó Stan

-Por cierto, dónde lo llevó?- preguntó Cartman

-Quién sabe- contestó Craig tomando de su soda

_En La Tienda "Feelings"…_

**(Esta tienda no me pertenece xD)**

Damien miraba la gran cantidad de almohadas allí exhibidas

-Siempre quise uno de estos- comentó mientras sostenía una almohada para el cuello-… Obviamente no de Hello Kitty, pero uno en general…

-Aw! Mira esto!- dijo enseñando un gatito negro de peluche que le cambiaba el color de los ojos con la luz- Se parece a ti…- bromeó

-Así vamos…- advirtió el otro

-Quieres un chocolate?- se acercó al mostrador

-Sí, claro

Pip se acercó hacia los chocolates, pero antes de que pudiera sacar la billetera, Damien ya estaba pagando el dulce

-Quédese el cambio- dijo el pelinegro

-Wow! $0.10! Que felicidad!- contestó la otra con sarcasmo

Salieron de la tienda y caminaban hacia las mesas del Mull

-Jeje- rió Pip maliciosamente al divisar a cierto pelinegro de chullo azul **(N/A: yo doy demasiadas pistas ¬¬)**

-Qué?- se extrañó el ojirrojo

-Se me ocurrió una canción que podrías cantarle a Craig…- sonrió con victoria

-Frente a todo el Mull?! Estás loco…

-Vamos, hazlo por mí- hizo ojos del gato con botas

-Nop…

_1 Minuto Después…_

_-Hey, Nene!- _se acercaba Damien a Craig mientras Pip reía de lejos- _Cómo estás, Nene?... I love you… Kiss me aquís… Ok?!_

-Damien?!- se extrañó el otro

_-Estoy…  
Todo lleno de ti!  
De tus besos! De tu mirada!  
De tu forma de andar! De tu suave callar!  
Jijiji…_

_Me gusta!  
La sombra de tus ojos!  
Tus labios!  
Pintados de rojo!  
Tus zapatos de charol!  
Tu chaqueta sporrrrt_

_Me gustan tus…  
Medias de neón!  
Tus enaguas de cordurroy!  
SAH!_

_Me gustan tus…  
Anteojos punk- _se colocó frente a frente con el azabache_  
Tus aretes de bambú!  
De bambú… De bambú…_

_Hey, Nene!- _le levantó la mandíbula_- Recuerdas aquella vez que nos conocimos… En el parque? Yo me acerqué dónde tú estabas y te dije… "Hola!" Fue entonces cuando te compré aquellos hermosos aretes de bambú… Qué hermoso detalle!- _se paró sobre la mesa y señaló a Craig_-! 49.65 me costaron, Nene! 49.65 en promoción, no se lo pierda! 49.65 es una oferta!… 49.65, 49.65, 49.65, 49.65…_

Se ponía una mano en el pecho y continuaba señalando a Craig con la derecha

_Me gusta!  
La marca de tu ropa!  
Tu auto!  
Y tu sostén de copas!_

Craig y todos los demás estaban con rostro de _**"Y este qué se fumó?!"**_

Pero Damien seguía cantando, a petición de su rubio…

_-Pero no sé si me gustas tú!  
No! No! No!  
Creo que no me gustas tú!  
No! No! No! No! No! No! No no!  
Creo que no me gustas tú!  
No! No! No! No!  
Creo que NO me gustas tú…_

Se sentó el la mesa, frente a Craig

_-Aquel verano… Que nos fuimos juntos a la playa… La luna… Se rompía en espejos sobre las olas… Dejábamos nuestra huella… Profunda… Y perenne sobre la arena… Y luego… Inspirado… Abrí mis ojos… Y así… En una luz apenas perceptible… Fue cuando me di cuenta… Que no me gustas tú, Nene! NO! NO ME GUSTAS TÚ, NENE! ERES COMO UN ESPEJO! SIN IMAGEN PROPIA! ERES COMO UN BOMBILLO! TOTALMENTE CERRADO! ERES COMO ESAS FACHADAS DE LAS PELÍCULAS! NADA POR DETRÁS! DÉJAME EN PAZ, NENE! NO! NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !- _gritaba desesperadamente y jalándose el cabello, al estilo Tweek

_-Creo que no me gustas tú!  
No! No! No! No no!- _negaba con su dedo índice en el rostro de Craig  
_Creo que no me gustas tú!  
No! No! No no!  
Es más, es más, estoy seguro!  
Que no me gustas tú!  
No! No! No! No!_

_Creo que todo era…- _arrecostó su frente en la de Craig_  
El olor…  
De tu…  
Shampoo!_

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!_

_YEAH!_

La gente que estaba sentada en otras mesas comenzó a aplaudir poco a poco mientras reían

Pip se acercó riendo

-Ow! No puedo creer que lo hicieras!- dijo entre risas

-Bueno, me lo pediste tú- se bajó de la mesa

Craig intentaba olerse el cabello, pero no lo lograba porque lo tenía muy corto. Hasta que agarró un mechón de su pava y lo olió

-Mi shampoo no huele mal!- observó- Huele como cualquier shampoo Sedal olería!

-Es una broma! No te preocupes!- dijo Damien despeinándole el pelo y sentándose a su lado junto a Pip

Pasaron el día sentados, conversando, antes que tener que volver al Cole al día siguiente…

**Super corto! Lo sé! T-T Pero tenía que poner esa canción! Me MATA de la risa! XD En el vídeo, cuando el muñeco se quita los anteojos y los ojos se le hacen más grandes XD ES GENIAL! Y no se me ocurrió otra pareja, solo esa… Porque a los demás no les va para nada… **

**Saskia: A ESTUDIAR!**

**NUNCA ME ATRAPARÁS! *lanza un tomate explosivo(?)***

**Reviews?**

**XOXO!**


	6. Cachirulos

***Dímelo- David Bisbal o Marc Anthony [Depende cuál salga] (Completa)**

***Celos- Fanny Lú (00:00- 02:25)**

Al Día Siguiente…

Estaban en la Cafetería almorzando un exquisito y delicioso pollo con papas

-_Pollito con papas! Papas!-_ cantó Kenny

_-Pollito con papas!-_ tararearon todos

-Huele extraño- dijo Stan

-Debe ser el sampoo de Craig- bromeó Cartman

El pelinegro le sacó el dedo medio

-Debe ser que no es pollo, si no gato- contestó Damien

-GAH! POBRES GATOS!

-No, esto sabe a pollo- dijo Pip

-Puede ser que le echaran cubitos Maggie sabor a pollo- molestó Damien

Craig le dio un codazo

-Ay! Está bien, no es gato… ES UN HUMANO!

-GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

-DAMIEN!- regañó la mesa

-Bien! Es pollo! Aguafiestas…- murmuró

-Estoy aburrido!- se quejó Kenny

-Podemos cantar- ofreció Butters **(N/A: Se me olvidó Butters o_o)**

-No! Ya he sobrepasado mis límites de canto- impidió Damien

-Bueno, yo voy a traer cuadernos para estudiar- dijo Kyle dirigiéndose a su casillero

Una vez que se fue, Cartman habló

-Bueno, Stan, te le vas a declarar a Kyle o lo vas a dejar esperando?

-NO SEAN NECIOS! NO ME GUSTA KYLE! Y seguro yo no le gusto a él…- esto último lo dijo con cierto tono de tristeza

-Aw! Qué romántico!- bromeó Kenny

-Claro que le gustas a Kyle!- comenzó Damien- Es como decir que Craig no me adora…

-Bueno, perdiste puntos con lo del shampoo…- contestó el otro- Por otro lado… Tiene razón, sí le gustas, se nota a 15 km de distancia… Igual que los gemidos de Damien

-Seeh…- asintió el nombrado- _"Nuevo Mensaje En Cerebro de Damien…"_ QUÉ?!

-Entonces, creen que le gusto?- preguntó Stan

-Claro!- contestó Pip

-Vuelvo a preguntarte, Craig… "QUÉ?!"- se exasperó el ojirrojo al ser ignorado

El pelinegro sonrió y se encogió de hombros

-Pero, cómo saben?- preguntó Marsh

-ES OBVIO!- dijo Kenny- Ustedes dos se aman!

-Ngh! El romance está en el aire- dijo Tweek

Craig se arrecostó al hombro de Damien

-Ow! Sí! Ahora te arrecuestas a mi hombro!- dijo Damien con ironía

En eso entró Kyle por la puerta…

-Wow! No puedo creerlo…- murmuró Stan

-Si quieres preguntárselo…- comenzó Pip

-Eso haré…- sonrió el otro dirigiéndose al pelirrojo

Se paró frente a él

-Stan?- preguntó Kyle

Este comenzó a bailar Bolero Son

_-La gente anda diciendo por ahí  
Que tú quisieras acercarte a mí  
Si tú supieras que te quiero amar  
Que hasta el cielo te quiero llevar!  
Oh!_

En eso Craig y Damien aparecieron, cada uno a un lado de Stan, bailando Bolero Son profesionalmente y cantaron el coro

**[**_(Texto) _**Stan]**

_-No me dejes solo con mi corazón! (Oooohh!)  
Que está enloquecido con esta pasión!  
(Don't leave me all alone!)  
__Si es que me deseas  
Nene dímelo!__  
__Porque por tu amor estoy muriendo yo__  
(Aaaahhh!)_

Craig y Damien movían la cintura mientras daban una vuelta sensualmente **(o¬o)**__

_Ay dímelo, ven dímelo__! (Oh!) __  
__Porque por tu amor estoy muriendo yo!__ (Aaaahhh!)__  
__Ay dímelo, ven dímelo__!  
(Don´t leave me all alone)__  
__Porque por tu amor estoy muriendo yo!_

Stan se acercaba sensualmente a Kyle_  
__  
__-Si yo pudiera acariciar tu piel__- _le pasaba suavemente la mano por la mejilla_  
__Tu cuerpo entero quiero conocer__  
__Esta pasión no me deja dormir__  
__Este deseo no me deja vivir  
Oh!- _se separó y siguió cantando, mientras los otros dos bailaban y coreaban__

_-__No me dejes solo con mi corazón!  
Que está enloquecido con esta pasión!  
(Boy! Don't leave me all alone!)  
__Si es que me deseas  
Nene dímelo!__  
__Porque por tu amor estoy muriendo yo__  
(Oooohh!)___

_Ay dímelo (Ooohh!)  
Ven dímelo__! (Si!)__  
__Porque por tu amor estoy muriendo yo!__  
(Teel me! Tell me! Don't leave me all alone!))__  
__Ay dímelo (Ooohh!)  
Ven dímelo__! (Teel me! Sí!)__  
__Porque por tu amor estoy muriendo yo!__  
(Don't leave me all alone!)_

_-Si!  
Oh!  
Don't leave me all alone!_

_-Ay dímelo!  
Ven dímelo!__  
(Si!)__  
__Porque por tu amor estoy muriendo yo  
(Oooohhh!)__  
__Ay dímelo!  
Ven dímelo!  
(Tell me! Oh! Tell me!)__  
__Porque por tu amor estoy muriendo yo__!_

_No me dejes solo con mi corazón__  
__Que esta enloquecido con esta pasión__  
(Oooohhh!)__  
__Si es que me deseas  
Nene dímelo!  
(Oohh!)__  
__Porque por tu amor estoy muriendo yo__  
(Ooooohhh!)_

_Ay dímelo!  
Ven dímelo!  
(Tell me! Oh! Tell me!__)__  
__Porque por tu amor estoy muriendo yo__  
(Tell me! Oh!)__  
__Ay! Dímelo__! Ven dímelo!  
(Don't leave me all alone!)  
__Porque por tu amor e__stoy muriendo yo!_

"_**Pasito chácháchá, pasito chácháchá…"**_repasaban Thorne y Tucker mientras bailaban

_No me dejes solo con mi corazón__  
__Que esta enloquecido con esta pasión__  
__Si es que me deseas  
Nene, dímelo!__  
__Porque por tu amor estoy muriendo yo_

_- Don't leave me all alone!_

_-Ay! Dímelo!_

_- Don't leave me all alone!___

-Ven dímelo!

_-Don't leave me all alone!___

-_Porque por tu amor estoy muriendo yo!_

_-Don't leave me all alone!_

-Ay! _Dímelo___

_-Don't leave me all alone!  
__  
-Ven dímelo!  
(Tell me, baby boy, cuase I need your love!)  
Porque por tu amor estoy muriendo yo!_

Le levantó la barbilla y le dio un dulce beso en los labios__

Kyle dejó caer los útiles al piso, Stan lo estaba besando, STAN LO ESTABA BESANDO! Rodeó el cuello del pelinegro con sus brazos y lo acercó más a él

Los otros pelinegros sonreían

-Volviste a caer en los brazos de La Música- canturreó Craig

-Mierda!- dijo Damien dando una patada y dirigiéndose a la mesa con los brazos cruzados y un puchero (o sea, haciendo "berrinche") siendo seguido por Tucker

Así duraron su rato, aguantando el aire, hasta que…

-Búsquense una habitación!- gritó Cartman

Kyle empujó levemente a Stan, sonrojándose

El pelinegro tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ambos se dirigieron a la mesa y se sentaron

-…

-…

-…

-Y DIAY!?- se enojó Kenny

-No lo sé- dijo Stan- Supongo que…

-…Somos novios?

-Sí, eso- dijo con una sonrisa y dándole la mano bajo la mesa

-Dicen que si termina tu frase…- comenzó Craig

-… Es amor verdadero- terminaron Damien y Tweek a dúo, acto seguido se lanzaron una mirada asesina

-Y con eso comprobamos que yo soy más sexy que Kenny- dijo Craig con orgullo

_**RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN NNNNGGGGGGGG!**_

Estaban en clases de francés, pero el profesor no había llegado

-_Geee! Re ge ñia!- _bromeaba Damien cantando una canción francesa- _Rege ñegue re ria! __Us platá satssivia! Us pla ti to tus varieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Non rege ñia! Non rege ñeñeñennia! Suts savia flu mattgel! __Satsivia aremato coreaaaaaa! NOOOOONNN REGEÑIAAAA NOOOONN! SATSIVOIA PLU MATTEL!_

_-_DAMIEN!- regañó Ze Mole

-Wi wi?- preguntó

Chris lo miraba mal

-El topí está enojadí?- molestaba el pelinegro- Porque imito su acentí? Y me sale muy biení?

Chris se levantó amenazante

-Nada, me callo!- dijo el AntiCristo

El castaño se volvió a sentar

La clase se carcajeaba mientras lanzaba cachirulos…  
**(N/A: Cachirulos: fm. Gte. Dícese (?) de un papel doblado de forma en que quede así "l" luego se dobla a la mitad "L" y se lanza con una liga a un compañero… Que buenos tiempos! ^U^… PD: ya no está permitido hacer eso en la escuela del Porvenir xD)  
**_  
_-Ahg! Idiota!- regañó Cartman al sentir un cachirulo en su espalda, se volteó y le lanzó uno a Kenny

-Es horrible estar en medio campo de batalla!- exclamó Stan intentando taparse, ya que él estaba en el centro de la fila del centro **(N/A: Igual que yo :) Pero YO me defendía B/)**

-Damien, protégeme!- bromeó Craig

El otro estiró los brazos.

Craig se fue a refugiar en ellos

-Me vas a decir que ESO es una broma?!- preguntó Token

Clyde rodó los ojos

-Jajaja- rieron los pelinegros

Tweek se levantó de su asiento

_-Celos!  
De tus ojos cuando miras a otro chico  
Tengo celos!  
Celos!  
Celos de tus manos cuando abrazas a una cofcofputacofcof  
Tengo celos!  
Celos!_

_Cuando te encuentras con alguien- _señalaba "disimuladamente" a Damien  
_Cuando caminas con alguien  
Cuando te siento feliz!  
Yo tengo celos!  
Tengo celos!_

Se acercó lentamente a Craig, al cual Damien abrazaba cada vez más fuerte, por lo cual a Tucker ya se le iban a salir los ojos **(?)**

_-Hoy quiero bailar solo contigo!  
Y hoy!  
Quiero soñar que tú eres mío! CofcofynodelaputadeDamiencof cof  
Hoy te daré  
Todo mi amor  
En un abrazo_

Y tú!  
Prometerás  
Que nunca más  
Me harás sentir nunca más  
Nunca más! Nunca más!  
Nunca…

_CELOS!  
Celos…_

_Celos de tu boca cuando besas a otro chico  
Tengo celos!  
Celos!  
Celos de la noche que comparte tus secretos  
Tengo celos!  
Celos!_

_Cuando te miro a los ojos!  
Cuando te siento a mi lado!  
Cuando te veo marchar!  
Yo tengo celos!  
Tengo celos!_

Señalaba a Craig

_Hoy quiero bailar solo contigo!  
Y hoy!  
Quiero soñar que tú eres mío!- _se puso una mano en el pecho_  
Hoy te daré  
Todo mi amor  
En un abrazo_

Y tú!  
Prometerás  
Que nunca más  
Me harás sentir nunca más  
Nunca más! Nunca más!  
Nunca…

_CELOS!  
Celos…_

Lo señaló como advertencia

-O… Ok- contestó Tucker con el poco aire que le quedaba

Se había resbalado y Damien lo sostenía rodeándole el cuello con los brazos

-Lo siento!- el ojirrojo lo soltó

-GAH! Supera eso, Perra!- retó Tweek

La clase entera comenzó a reír como nunca

Cuando entró el profesor…

-Bueno, Chic…- observó a todos riendo-… Me dijeron que en este caso tenía que retroceder lentamente y sin hacer contacto visual…- Kyle lo volteó a ver- AAAAAHHHH!- gritó mientras escapaba…


	7. Te Amo

**Advertencia: Orange… Qué es "Orange"? Descripción explícita de un beso y leve, pero muy leve principio lemmon (inventado por MIII!)**

***El Diablo Anda Suelto- Rey Ruiz (1:56- el final)**

_Al Día Siguiente…_

_En La Cafetería…_

_-Checherereche!  
Checherereche!  
Checherer__eche!  
Checherereche!  
Che che che! __CHE!- _cantaban unos chicos "Balada Boa"

_Por Otra Mesa…_

_-_Quién hizo la tarea de mate!?- llegó Damien con unos cuadernos y se arrecostó a la mesa, abriendo uno de ellos con lápiz en mano

-Yo…- contestó Kyle cansado

-Bien! Problema 1?

-Qué dice?

-Si Anna compró 14 kilos de papas, 2 litros de…

-Uh! Un trasero!- interrumpió Kenny apretándole un glúteo al AntiCristo

-No juegues conmigo- advirtió el otro sobresaltándose, pero sin moverse de su lugar

-O si no qué?- retó dándole unas nalgadas

-_No juegues conmigo!- _se volteó_  
No juegues con fuego!  
Estamos muy cerca!  
Y el Diablo anda suelto!_

_Se puede complicar!  
Te puedes quemar!  
Te gusta el peligro!  
Y el Diablo anda suelto!_

_-_Hum, no creo…- ronroneó el rubio abrazándolo de la cintura

_Fenomenal!__  
__no puedo aguantarme más__  
__si sigues te vas a quemar__  
__si me buscas me encuentras__  
__y ya no hay marcha atrás_

Se soltó del agarre y retrocedía del rubio sonriente__

_Sabes que puedes hacerme estallar,__  
__(Ten cuidado que el Diablo anda suelto)__  
__y no se debe jugar con fuego jamás.__  
__(Ten cuidado que el Diablo anda suelto)__  
__Y es que a ti te gusta verme así sufriendo y mal,__  
__(Ten cuidado que el Diablo anda suelto)__  
__no abras la jaula que el tigre se puede escapar.__  
__(Ten cuidado que el Diablo anda suelto)._

Lo empujó levemente__

_-Quiero que sepas...__  
__no es lo mismo en la orilla__  
__que nadar en el mar__  
__no es lo mismo en teoría__  
__que en la realidad  
__  
__Cuantas provocaciones tengo yo que aguantar?__  
__Dime pronto porque el tiempo se te acaba__  
__y no te asustes con lo que pueda pasar__  
__(Ten cuidado que el Diablo anda suelto)__  
__mira nene me llevas cuesta abajo y sin poderme aguantar__  
__(Ten cuidado que el Diablo anda suelto)__  
__Oye! 1 vez está bien pero 2 está mal__  
__(Ten cuidado que el Diablo anda suelto)__  
__Ya veremos ... ya veremos__  
__quién se ríe quien se ríe, al final._

_JAJÁ!_

Subió a la mesa__

_No juegues conmigo,__  
__no juegues con fuego__  
__estamos muy cerca__  
__y el Diablo anda suelto.__  
__Se puede complicar__  
__te puedes quemar,__  
__te gusta el peligro__  
__y el Diablo anda suelto!_

_-He! He! He! He!- _aplaudía el Colegio  
_He! He! He! He!___

_NO JUEGES CONMIGO!- _lo señaló

-Has ganado una batalla… Pero YO ganaré la GUERRA!- dijo Kenny levantando el puño- Butters, quieres comer en otra mesa?- dijo tiernamente

-B… Bueno, Kenny- contestó el rubio menor llevándose su comida

Kenny le rodeó los hombros y se lo llevó, no sin antes sacarle la lengua a sus amigos, quienes rodaron los ojos

Damien se sentó

-Hum… A alguien le gusta cantar- se burló Craig

-No molestes, que fuiste TÚ quien me metió en este círculo vicioso…

-Y por eso estoy taaan feliz!

_**/*\*/*\*/*\**_

Chris y Gregory **(N/A: los volví a olvidar :ExtremePalmFace:) **descansaban acostados en su cama matrimonial, dándose la espalda

El castaño maldecía entre dientes el no haber descubierto la causa del comportamiento del rubio

Pero decidió que HOY descubrirá por qué se comportaba así

-Gregory- llamó con firmeza

-Qué?- preguntó el otro secamente

-Por qué estás tan frío últimamente?

El rubio se volteó, preocupado

-Bueno, pues… Yo…

-Vas a volver con Wendy, no?

-Qué?!

-Sí, lo sabía, quieres a Wendy, te gustan las chicas, sólo me usaste- dijo a punto de levantarse

-No, no!- rió el otro volviéndolo a acostar frente a él- Chris, yo… He estado muy preocupado porque hay algo que quería decirte…

-Vas a dejarme por otro chico!?

-NO! Yo… Pues, quiero decirte que… Tuve miedo de decirlo, porque pensé que podías tirarte por la ventana ante tanta presión…

-No soy Tweek

-Lo sé, a veces lo olvido…

-Eso es! Vas a dejarme por Tweek!

-Que no!

-Entonces dime! PORQUE YA ME ESTÁS HARTANDO CON TODAS EST…

-Te amo, Chris!

-…

-Te amo y siempre temí el cómo reaccionarías, pero ahora sé que…

-…

-Que…

-…

-Que no debí decirte nada! Lo siento! No me abandones!

Chris le agarró de las mejillas y le dio un beso en los labios, el otro cerró los ojos y respondió inmediatamente, Ze Mole pasó su lengua por el labio inferior del rubio, el cual soltó un gemido, el castaño, claro, aprovechó esto para introducir su lengua en la boca del otro, comenzando explorar cada rincón de la boca opuesta, al igual que el ojiceleste **(?)**… Christophe acostó a Greg con cuidado en la cama, sentándose él encima y rodeándolo con sus piernas, se separó por aire

-Chris…- gimió el rubio

-Te amo, Gregory- dijo todavía con los ojos cerrados- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, lamento no haberte contestado inmediatamente, como te merecías, pero me sorprendiste…- abrió sus párpados, para encontrarse con un sonriente rubio- Te amo, Amore Mio

-Yo también te amo, Chris!- dijo abrazándolo por el cuello y dándole un beso

Ze Mole respondió el beso y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, hasta quitársela totalmente y descubrir su pecho pálido, le besó apasionadamente el cuello y pecho, dejándoles marcas rojas…

-Ah, Chris… Te amo…

-Yo también te amo, Gregory Fields… Nunca lo dudes…- concluyó dándole un pequeño beso en la naríz…

**Y eso, Chicas (os)! Es Orange! xD Cualquiera lo puede usar, pero tendrá que poner "Disclaimer: El Orange no me pertenece" jajaja xD okno ._. No puse lemmon pues porque sé que por ahí hay un chico y no sé si le importará o no… Los chicos en esta página me confunden ¬¬ Pero bueno! Me quedó bien! Y como no hice lemmon, me dio tiempo de subirlo hoy ^-^**

**Disfruten la vida! (Wow! Parece que me fumé unos puros caducados ewe)**

**Reviews?**

**XOXO! ;)**


	8. Serio

***Goma de Mascar- Paty Cantú (Completa)**

***Llamada de Emergencia- Daddy Yankee (Completa)**

Kenny y Butters comían en una mesa separados del resto, el rubio mayor observaba detalladamente los movimientos del otro…

Cómo miraba hacia los lados, nervioso, cómo se llevaba la comida a la boca delicadamente, oh! Esa hermosa boquita de porcelana que para Kenny era un delicioso manjar que todavía no había sido descubierto, cómo sonrió al chocar miradas con él, cómo se limpió sus pequeñas manitas con la servilleta, cómo movía la boca… Esa boca moviéndose era, simplemente, indescriptible… Cómo movía los brazos, su rostro de preocupación por la mirada de Kenny… Un momento…

McCormick parpadeó varias veces y se hizo levemente hacia atrás

-… Me estás escuchando?!- preguntó Butters, más preocupado que enojado

-No, sí… Es que… Estaba pensando en la tarea…- contestó

-El Extra Clase de Fránces?

"_**HAY EXTRACLASE DE FRÁNCES?!" **_se sorprendió

-Sí, en eso…- mintió

-Hum… Qué extraño, no hay tal Extra Clase- sonrió victorioso

Kenny quedó con la perfecta expresión de Poker Face en su rostro

-Estás bien, Kenny? Debo llevarte a la enfermería?

-Solo si tú eres mi enfermera…- sonrió el rubio pervertidamente

Inmediatamente el rubio menor abrió los ojos y la boca, sorprendido, comenzó a chocar sus nudillos nerviosamente y desvió la mirada…

-Este… Yo… Emmm… No sé… Nada de…- pasó saliva-… De enfermería… Tampoco tengo el… El… El traje adecuado…

-Yo sé dónde podemos conseguir "El Traje Adecuado"

-No, Kenny… Yo… Yo no sé na… Nada…

Kenny sonrió estúpidamente

-Es broma!- exclamó- Estoy bien!- dijo dándole una sonrisa reconfortante

-Oh! Bueno… Jeje… Me… Me alegro…

-Bien…- Kenny miró sobre el hombro del otro- Nos van a dar más tiempo de recreo, vamos al patio?

-Cómo sabes?- levantó la vista

Kenny señaló tras él

Butters volteó y estaban los otros chicos levantando los brazos y haciéndoles señas de que los acompañen

-Oh!- comprendió el joven Stolch- Bien, vamos…

Los dos rubios se levantaron y se acercaron a los demás

-Diay, Kenny! Desde hace ratos estamos haciéndole señas!- regañó Cartman

-Sí, parecíamos Monos Marihuanos!- exclamó Stan

-O Tweek…- murmuró Damien

-GAH! Zorra!

-No empiecen!- gritaron los otros a coro

-Hum- exclamaron los dos levantando la cabeza, resignados

-Vamos al patio?- preguntó Kyle

-Sí, por qué no?- cuestionó Pip

-Solo pregunto!

-Ay ya! Cuidado se enoja- regañó Damien

-Ash!- bufó el pelirrojo

-Las mesas están ocupadas- anunció Butters

-Vamos a acostarnos en el apio…- dijo Cartman- Digo pato… Digo…- se masajeó las sienes

-PATIO- corrigieron los otros

-Sí, es lo mismo- dijo acostándose

Los otros le siguieron

-GAH! Busquémosle forma a las nubes!- dijo Tweek

**(N/A: cosa que NO se puede hacer en Costa Rica ya que aquí, ni siquiera las nubes, son interesantes)**

Los chicos se dedicaron a buscar formas, entrecerraban los ojos, los abrían, pero no veían nada

-Esa tiene forma de nube- opinó Pip

-Nooo! Vieras!- se burló Craig

Damien cerró los ojos con fuerza y apartó la mirada

-Qué pasa?- preguntó el británico

Damien abrió los ojos, luego los entrecerró y parecía estar buscando algo en el rostro del rubio

-Hoolaaa?- preguntó Craig

-Tienes un punto morado en la mejilla, otro en la ceja, dos en la frente, uno en la boca y otro está flotando en el aire- dijo extrañado el ojirrojo

-Jaja… Estás encandilado- explicó Pip

-Ah bueno…- aceptó el pelinegro

Y siguieron observando las nubes…

_1 Minuto Después…_

-Estoy aburrido!- exclamó Cartman

-Estas nubes son aburridas!- concordó Kenny

-Vamos a comprar helado- dijo Stan

-Ok- dijo Kyle levantándose

-No, tú quédate aquí, yo te lo traigo- dijo Stan dulcemente

-Maricas!- canturreó Eric mientras corría al puesto de helados

-Yo te acompaño- dijeron Craig y Damien al unísono

Se voltearon a ver

-Me debes una soda!- exclamaron

Los pelinegros y Kenny se alejaron y Kyle quedó entre rubios, arrecostó su cabeza entre sus manos y observó a Stan, suspiró

-Aaaaayyy! Le guuuustaaaa!- exclamó Pip

-Gah! Kyle, no me contaban!- dijo Tweek

-Por lo menos él lo sabe- sonrió arrogante

-Damien lo sabrá… Todavía no… Pero lo sabrá… Tal vez no hoy… Tal vez no mañana… Tal vez no en una semana… Pero algún día- razonó Pip

-Pf! Quién va a querer a Damien?!- se le escapó a Tweek

-Mínimo tiene sentimientos!

-Craig tiene sentimientos!

-Y solo los demuestra cuando bromea con Damien…

-…

-Hum?

-A mí me cantó…

-Sí, no hay que olvidar eso- dijo Butters

-Por cierto, luego de eso, qué pasó?- preguntó Kyle

-GAH! NO SÉ! NADA! NO LO VOLVIMOS A HABLAR! CÁLLENSE! ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!- se jaló el cabello

Los demás lo miraron como si estuviera loco (que puede ser) y luego voltearon a ver a los chicos en la fila, al parecer bailando la canción del puesto

La música llegó a los oídos del pelirrojo, quien miraba atentamente a Stan bromeando con los otros

_Uuuuuh__ uuuh- _se escuchaba provenir de la Heladería_  
__Uhuuuh__ uuuh___

_Maldito el día en que te encontré eh__ eh__  
__La hora en que te miré eh eh__  
__Entraste a mi vida y ahora no hay salida__  
Me equivoqué eh eh___

_Yo no quería y acepté __eh eh__  
__Por un ratito te guardé eh eh__  
__Yo no soy adorable__  
__Tú eres insoportable eh eh eh!_

Kyle suspiró_  
__  
__-Insufrible amor! Cómo me pude enamorar__?- _cantó mirando a Stan_  
__No te soporto es la verdad__  
__Porque molestas y te pegas como la  
Goma de mascar__  
__En mi zapato al caminar__  
__Somos un caso no ideal__  
__Pero te quiero yo te quiero_

_Uuuuuh__ uuuh__  
__Uhuuuh__ uuuh___

_En la política y la fe eh__ eh__  
__No congeniamos ya lo sé eh eh__  
__Yo como carne roja tu sólo comes hojas__  
__Y pensé eh..._

Stan se acercaba sonriendo con los helados_  
__  
__-Insufrible amor! Cómo me pude enamorar?__- _sonreía el ojiverde _  
__No te soporto es la verdad__  
__Porque molestas y te pegas como la  
Goma de mascar__  
__En mi zapato al caminar__  
__Somos un caso no ideal__  
__Pero te quiero yo te quiero_

_Uuuuuh__ uuuh__  
__Uhuuuh__ uuuh___

Kyle se levantó y rodeó el cuello de Stan con sus brazos__

_-Insufrible amor  
Cómo me pude enamorar?__  
__No te soporto es la verdad__  
__Porque molestas y te pegas como la  
Goma de mascar!__  
__En mi zapato al caminar__  
__Somos un caso no ideal__  
__Pero te quiero yo te quiero___

_Yo estoy más loco cada mes eh__- _le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha_  
__Tú insufrible y a la vez eh eh eh__- _en la mejilla izquierda_  
__Eres tan vulnerable, tan tierno tan besable__- _en la frente_  
__Siempre  
Te amaré!- _recostó su frente en la de Stan

-Awwww!- exclamaron los otros mientras se sentaban

Kyle y Stan se sentaron y compartieron su helado

Craig le entregó su helado de café a Tweek

-Yo lo hice- dijo Damien sonriendo malvadamente

-GAH! PFFF- lo escupió

-NO! ES MENTIRA!- dijo Craig

Damien estaba revolcándose en el zacate

-JAJAJA! Pendejo!

Tucker le agarró el Churchill y lo botó al suelo

-Oooowww!- Damien hizo un puchero

-Ahora ve y le compras a Tweek otro helado, con tu dinero- ordenó Craig

Damien miró al rubio, quien le sacó la lengua

-Bueno- contestó el pelinegro levantándose- Pero solo porque te quiero… _Porque te quieerooo!- _se alejó cantando

_Más Tardesini…_

Caminaban directo a sus casas, mientras Craig y Damien jugaban "Serio"

-Craig va a ganar- dijo Pip- Lo siento, Damien, pero no hay manera…

-Yo siempre gano- contestó el ojirrojo

-Yo nunca sonrío- dijo Craig

Todos los miraban atentamente, ya que solo ellos podían hacer reír al otro (si no contamos a sus respectivos rubios)

Craig chocó con un poste de luz por estar viendo a Damien

-Ppff- casi rió el otro, encogió la boca para no hacerlo

-Aaawww- se enterneció el ojiazul a punto de formar una sonrisa, pero hizo una mueca para evitarlo

-JAJAJAJAJA! Eso no se vale!- dijo Kyle

Los dos pelinegros se detuvieron y se miraron fijamente

Craig hizo una trompa y se estiró las orejas, simulando ser un mono

-PF!- soltó Damien- JAJAJAJAJAJA!- exclamó sosteniéndose el estómago- ESO NO SE JAJAJA NO SE VALE! AY! MI ESTÓMAGO!- se arrodillaba sosteniéndose el estómago- JAJAJAJAJA AY! MALDITO! JAJAJAJA

-Jaja bueno, me voy- dijo Kenny dándole un beso en la mejilla a Butters, quien se sorprendió, cruzó la calle para llegar a su casa y una ambulancia lo atropelló

-Oh Dios mío! Mataron a Kenny!- exclamó Stan

-HIJOS DE PUTA!- gritó Kyle

-AH JAJAJAJAJA!- reía Damien en el piso- Una "AMBULANCIA" atropelló a Kenny! JAJAJAJA QUÉ IRÓNICO! JAJAJAJA A ver que se siente que te metan a la cárcel!? JAJAJAJAJA

Todos se dirigieron al cuerpo, incluso los conductores de la Ambulancia

-Oh Dios! Oh Dios! Oh Dios! Oh Dios! Oh Dios!- exclamaba un farmacéutico

-Chicos, si no le dicen a nadie nada, no les cobramos!- exclamó su compañera

-KENNY!- gritó Butters arrodillándose junto al cadáver- Kenny- sollozó acercándose a su rostro- Yo te amaba…- murmuró

_**/*|*/*|*/*|**_

Kenny abrió los ojos y se levantó, observó como Butters le decía esas palabras, que había esperado tanto por escuchar, extendió la mano para posársela en el hombro, pero no pudo, era como si… No pudiera tocarlo… Fue ahí cuando vio su cuerpo, cómo yacía en el suelo… Y lo comprendió… Estaba pasando de nuevo…

Pero esta vez no iba a quedar así, no, esta vez sus últimas palabras no serían "Por qué a mí?"

Observó a la paramédico acercarse y comunicarse con el 911 **(N/A: que ahora es 1911 porque todos los números con menos de tres dígitos tienen que tener un "1" adelante ._.)**

-Atención a todas las unidades- decía la mujer  
Llamado de emergencia del sistema 9-1-1  
Hombre moribundo con aparente ataque cardiaco  
Necesitamos asistencia de inmediato en el área

_-Ven y sana mi dolor! Tienes la cura de este amor__- _cantó Kenny señalando a Butters, quien sollozaba sobre su cadáver_  
__Hago este llamado, para que tú vuelvas__  
__Tú no ves que estoy sufriendo__  
__Que es muy dura esta prueba___

_Hay un hombre moribundo aquí, dime quién lo puede revivir__  
__Hay un hombre moribundo aquí, dime quien lo puede revivir___

_Tú tienes la receta, la fórmula secreta__  
__Para poner en ritmo mi corazón__  
__No existe medicina, doctores ni aspirinas__  
__Para el dolor que siente mi corazón__- _miraba enamorado al rubio de ojos celstes__

_Casi no siento mis pálpitos__  
__Al rescate que venga el paramédico__  
__Necesito que me des un electroshock__  
__Hey! De tu calor__  
__Un suero de cariño es lo que me toca__  
__Quiero que me des respiración boca a boca__  
__Y que en la camilla sea nuestra camita__  
__Hay un hombre caído que a ti te necesita__  
__  
Ay hombre!  
(Ven aquí rápido, ven aquí rápido)__  
__Es un llamado de emergencia, Baby  
(Ven aquí rápido, ven aquí rápido)___

_Ven y sana mi dolor, tienes la cura de este amor (de este amor)__  
__Hago este llamado, para que tú vuelvas__  
__Tú no ves que yo estoy sufriendo__  
__Que es muy dura esta prueba,__  
__Y abrázame y dime que me amas__  
__Abrázame y dime que me amas (quédate)__  
__Hey! Y dale alivio a mi alma inyéctale calma (quédate)__  
__Hey! Que tú no ves que por tu amor yo me muero ma?___

_Sin ti mi camino se desaparece__  
__Sin ti las espinas son las que florecen__  
__Sin ti yo no vivo__  
__Sin ti no se escribe la historia del amor__  
__Sin ti mi poema se queda sin versos__  
__Sin ti no ilumina la estrella en mi Universo__  
Mis signos vitales van disminuyendo__  
__Ven por favor__!___

_Ven aqui rápido, ven aquí rápido__  
__Es un llamado de emergencia, Baby__  
__Ven aquí rápido, ven aquí rápido___

_Ven y sana mi dolor, tienes la cura de este amor- _se sentó frente al rubio mirando, perdiéndose en sus ojos celestes_  
(De este amor)__  
__Hago este llamado, para que tú vuelvas__  
__Tú no ves que yo estoy sufriendo__  
__Es muy dura esta prueba___

_Ven aquí rápido, ven aquí rápido__  
__Ven aquí rápido, ven aquí rápido__  
__Ven aquí rápido, ven aquí rápido__  
__Ven aquí rápido, ven aquí rápido___

_Y te digo__  
__ven aquí rápido, ven aquí rápido__  
__Ven aquí rápido, ven aquí rápido__  
__Ven aquí rápido, ven aquí rápido__  
__Ven aquí rápido, ven aquí rápido___

-Control, necesitamos asistencia en el área- llamaba la mujer  
Lo estamos perdiendo, lo estamos perdiendo  
Control, se nos va, se nos va, se nos va, se nos va

Un pitido ensordecedor llenó el lugar…

_**/*\*/*\*/*\**_

Kenny abrió los ojos para encontrarse con posters de chicas y grietas a sus lados… Estaba en su cuarto…

**Oh Dios Mio! Maté a Kenny! A mí no me gusta matar a Kenny TT_TT Pero cuando recordé esta canción pensé que era perfecta para él, espero les haya gustado y quiero aclarar varias cosas…**

**1! Sorry por la tardanza! Es que… Es que… Lo siento, no tengo excusa -.- Es que tenía muchisisisisima pereza de usar la compu D: Por primera vez en la vida… Sé que no es aceptable, pero igual lo digo y lo compensaré… Y la última vez que dije que "lo compesaré" terminaron en el mismo fic así que ya saben que pueden confiar en mí cuando digo eso xD **

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y…**

**Dayerina: A) AQUÍ TOY! No mates al gato!  
B) POR QUÉ NO TE HICE CASO?! POR QUÉ BUSQUÉ "QUÉ ES UNA ORGÍA?" EN GOOGLE!? YO SABÍA QUÉ ERA, PERO NOOO, YO QUERÍA VERLO DX -.- **

**En fin…**

**Gracias por esperar tanto!**

**Reviews?**

**XOXO!**


	9. El Show

***Fiesta Pagana- Mago de Oz (Completa)**

_DING DONG!_

-_KENNY, BUSCAAAAAAAAAAANN!- _llamó su madre

El rubio se levantó con desgano y bajó las escaleras, sabiendo que el único con recuerdos de su muerte será Damien, mientras su hermoso rubio no se acordará de nada…

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con los chicos, acompañados de Christophe y Gregory

Damien vocalizó las palabras _"Estás bien?" _pero sin producir sonido alguno

Kenny asintió sonriente

-Recogimos a la feliz pareja cuando veníamos de camino- dijo Cartman, refiriéndose a Greg y Chris, quienes caminaban abrazados

-Ok- contestó Kenny pasándole un brazo a Butters por los hombros y caminando con ellos

-Vieron la promoción que dice que si vas a cualquier Taco Bell con uniforme del Cole te dan un "Doritos Locos Tacos" gratis?- preguntó Kyle- Podemos ir el domingo…

-Tacaño- murmuró Eric

-Yo no puedo el domingo, tengo que ir a la Iglesia- dijo Pip

-AAAGGH! Me queeemooo!- bromeó Damien

Pip sonrió girando los ojos

-Igual vas a terminar en el Infierno y lo sabes- dijo el pelinegro tocándolo en el hombro

-No, yo no iré al Infierno- dijo retadoramente- Y tú no me obligarás, porque eres mi amigo…

-OOOHHH!- exclamaron los otros

-Te dejaron en la Friend Zone- le susurró Craig al oído

Damien hizo ademán de que esperara

-Entonces me llevaré a Craig…

El nombrado chistó y lo fulminó con la mirada

El ojirrojo le guiñó el ojo

-GAH! NO NO NO Y NOOO!- gritó Tweek aferrándose al brazo del pelinegro

-De nada- murmuró Damien el oído de Craig

Tucker hizo rostro de burla

-Bueno, Pip, entonces, falta a la Iglesia este domingo- propuso Damien ladeando la cabeza, como lo hace todo buen lobo disfrazado de oveja

-No, tengo que ir!- contestó el rubio- Necesito ir, daré el diezmo

-Oh genial! Gracias!- le dijo al Cielo con sarcasmo, luego volteó hacia Pip- No tienes que ir…

-Sí tengo, no quiero terminar en el Infierno

-OOOOOHHHH!- exclamaron todos

Damien giró los ojos

Continuaron caminando hasta que pasaban por la plaza, una banda tocaba flauta y otros instrumentos

-El diezmo es una estupidez!- exclamó Christophe

-No! No lo es!- defendió Pip

-Algún día quedarás pobre y sin nada por ese "pequeño dinerito"

-Él me ayudará…

-Si claro!- bufó

-Sí lo hará!

-No, sabes que pasará?

-Ay sí, QUÉ?- retó el rubio

_-__Cuando despiertes un día__  
__Y sientas que no puedas más,__  
__Que en el nombre del de arriba__  
__Tu vida van a manejar__  
__Si sientes que el miedo se pega a tu piel__  
__Por ser comunero y justicia querer__  
__Si te rindes hermano, por ti nunca pensarás__- _cantó señalando a Pip y subiendo a una mesa

Pip giró los ojos

Damien subió a la mesa y cantó__

_-Cuando vayan a pedirte__  
__Los diezmos a fin de mes__  
__Y la santa inquisición__  
__Te "invite" a confesar__  
__Por eso , Amigo, tú alza la voz,__  
__Di que nunca pediste opinión__  
__Si es verdad que existe un Dios__  
__Que trabaje de Sol a Sol_

Cantaron a coro y bailando por el lugar__

_-Ponte en pie__!__  
__Alza el puño y ven__!__  
__A la Fiesta Pagana!__  
__En la hoguera hay de beber!__  
__De la misma condición!__  
__Lo hace el pueblo, no un Señor!__  
__Ellos tienen el clero__  
__Y nosotros nuestro sudor__!_

Damien se puso un sombrerito y cantó moviendo las caderas sobre una mesa_  
__  
__-Si no hay pan para los tuyos__  
__Y ves muy gordo al Abad__  
__Si su virgen viste de oro__  
__DESNÚDALA!__  
__Cómo van a silenciar__  
__Al jilguero o al canario?__  
__Si no hay cárcel ni tumba__  
__Para el canto libertario!___

Cantaron a coro

_-__Ponte en pie__!__  
__Alza el puño y ven!__  
__A la Fiesta Pagana!__  
__En la hoguera hay de beber!__  
__De la misma condición!__  
__Lo hace el pueblo, no un Señor!__  
__Ellos tienen el clero__  
__Y nosotros nuestro sudor__!_

Un chico agarró una guitara eléctrica y la tocó, mientras los otros dos bailaban por el lugar y con unos cuantos vagos que estaban sentados en las calles, sobre unos cartones y cobijado con más cartones **(N/A: THIS… IS COSTA RICA! XD)**  
_  
_Luego cantaron a coro

_Ponte en pie!__  
__Alza el puño y ven!__  
__A la Fiesta Pagana!__  
__En la hoguera hay de beber!__  
__De la misma condición!__  
__Lo hace el pueblo, no un Señor!__  
__Ellos tienen el clero__  
__Y nosotros nuestro sud…_

_Ponte en pie!__  
__Alza el puño y ven!__  
__A la Fiesta Pagana!__  
__En la hoguera hay de beber!__  
__De la misma condición!__  
__Lo hace el pueblo, no un Señor!__  
__Ellos tienen el clero__  
__Y nosotros nuestro sudor__!_

-_Aaaaaahhhhhh! Aaaaaahhhh!- _cantaba Damien bailando provocativamente alrededor de Pip- _Aaaaaahhhhhh! Aaaaaahhhh!_

-…

-…

-…

-…

-CÓMO TE…?- se sorprendió Pip- Eso es… No, no, lo siento- se adelantó al Colegio

Damien se quedó mirándolo

-Vamos, ya se le va a olvidar- dijo Craig dándole palmadas en la espalda

-Eso espero…- contestó mientras intentaban alcanzar a Pip

_**/*\*/*\*/*\**_

Ya habían llegado a clases y, aprovechando que el maestro no había llegado, Craig y Damien comenzaron con su "Show"

**(N/A: El Show que verán a continuación le pertenece a Keiner Latouche [Francesito! TTATT] y a Jean Carlo Bravo, que si ven esto, me matan :3)**

-A ver, Atención!- llamó Craig parándose sobre su silla, intentando no reír- El sábado, Damien y yo haremos la despedida de solteros- toda la clase estalló en carcajadas

-GAH! NO!- gritó Tweek

Pip solo giraba los ojos y los ignoraba maduramente

Damien se paró sobre su pupitre

-Todos… Jaja… Todos están invitados! El… Jaja no puedo… El sábado en casa de Craig a las 8:00 pm, los esperamos

-Kyle! Llevas el consolador!- dijo Craig

-Pff jajaja!- se carcajeó Damien

-Vamos a llevar strippers!- continuó Craig

-Y van a llegar los viejos de "Puchos"!- festejó Damien- Unos cuantos maripepinos… Todos los chicos están invitados!

-Wendy, si quieres llegas- invitó Kenny

-AAAAHHHH!- gritó histéricamente la pelinegra, junto a las demás chicas

-Van a llegar One Direction y Justin Bieber a bailar- inventó Craig

-Ah! Muero!- aplaudió Damien

Toda la clase estaba que se moría de risa y de pena ajena

-Toda la fiesta va a estar SUPER CHIVA- dijo Craig dejando caer su mano, al más estilo gay

-Ay si!- lo imitó Damien- Todo va a estar genial y va a haber bailes, karaoke, emm… STRIPPERS!

-WWWWOOOOOOWWWWW!- gritó la clase

-Y policías…- dijo Craig

-Y bomberos…- continuó Damien- Y el consolador que Kyle se comprometió a llevar!

-No sean necios!- gritó el pelirrojo

-En fin- dijo Craig- La despedida va a estar genial y esperamos que lleguen

-Y también van a haber strippers cubiertos con espuma!- dijo Damien

-Buenos días- interrumpió el profesor

Los chicos se dejaron caer en su asiento y se hacían los angelitos, mientras los demás contenían la risa

-A ver, saquen los cuadernos… Craig y Damien, que tengan un feliz matrimonio- bromeó- Todo eso era demasiado obvio…

Toda la clase estalló en carcajadas

-TE LO DIJE!- señaló Token a Clyde, quien giró los ojos

**LISTO! TERMINÉ! DONE! Hoy subiré 2 capis más, como compensación, MÁS el One- Shot de San Valentín, todavía no los tengo listos pero LO LOGRARÉ! *levanta el puño***

**Excusas:**

**Ayer no actualicé porque mi mamá se llevó la tarjeta que me da Internet (Sí, yo uso por medio del chip) porque adivinen que le pasó a la muy burra… SE LE REGÓ LA TINTA… DEL NUEVO SAMSUNG GALAXY SIII… Ahora no le sirve… El mejor teléfono y ahora está usando un NOKIA C6, ustedes saben?! DX H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E… Mañana actualizo hasta más de las 2:00 pm porque voy al Cole hasta la 1:00 pm U.U Pero bueno… En fin, esperen los otros capis!**

**Reviews?**

**XOXO!**


	10. Muévelo! Muévelo!

**Advertencia: Sugar (tengo imaginación) Escena súper melosa, romántica y… CURSI**

***Quizás Quizás Quizás- Nat King Cole (Completa) [Hay varias versiones que no son de Nat King Cole, cualquiera sirve, aunque la idea es que sea esta]**

_**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,CAFETERÍA,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

En la mesa de Token y Clyde **(N/A: jeje se me olvidaron ^w^U) **comían arroz cantonés… Y tacos, obviamente

-Clyde- llamó el afroamericano, Clyde lo volteó a ver- Vamos a un Restaurante?

-Shh, Token! Hay demasiada gente como para hablar de eso- murmuró el castaño

-Pero, Clyde, cuándo podremos ser una pareja feliz?

-No sé, Token, no sé

-Clyde, sabes que te amo- le agarró la mano bajo la mesa- Pero no podemos seguir viéndonos a escondidas siempre… Dime una hora y un lugar y ahí estaré… Pero veámonos en público…

-No sé… Tal vez, bien? Déjame pensarlo… Quizás

_-_QUIZÁS, QUIZÁS, QUIZÁS_-_repitió Token enojado

-QUÉ?- preguntó Clyde__

_-Siempre que te pregunto__  
__Qué, cuándo, cómo y dónde__  
__Tú siempre me respondes__  
__Quizás, quizás, quizás._

_-_Token, cállate__

_-Y así pasan los días__  
__Y yo desesperado__  
__Y tú, tú contestando__  
__Quizás, quizás, quizás._

Se paró sobre la mesa y señaló al castaño__

_-Estás perdiendo el tiempo__  
__Pensando, pensando__  
__Por lo que más tú quieras__  
__Hasta cuando, hasta cuándo?_

Todos los voltearon a ver_, _pero Black continuaba cantando__

_-Y así pasan los días__  
__Y yo desesperado__  
__Y tú, tú contestando__  
__Quizás, quizás, quizás._

Agarró a Clyde y bailó con él sobre la mesa__

_-Y así pasan los días__  
__Y yo desesperado__  
__Y tu, tu contestando__  
__Quizás, quizás, quizás._

_Estás perdiendo el tiempo__  
__Pensando, pensando__  
__Por lo que más tú quieras__  
__Hasta cuando, hasta cuándo?___

_Y así pasan los días__  
__Y yo desesperado__  
__Y tú, tú contestando__  
__Quizás, quizás, quizás_

_Quizás, quizás, quizás__  
__  
__Quizás…_

Quizás…

Quizás…

-Clyde, te amo, y se lo gritaré al mundo si es necesario- dijo Token recostando su frente con la del castaño, quien estaba aguantando las lágrimas de alegría

-Dilo…- pidió sin pensarlo

-Te amo- le susurró al oído

-Díselo al mundo- corrigió

-Tú eres Mi Mundo, Clyde

-*sniff snif* WAAAAHH! Token, te amo!- gritó abrazándolo por el cuello y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro

-Yo también te amo- contestó dándole un beso en la cabeza y acariciándole el cabello

-AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!- exclamó toda la Cafetería

-Que gonito!- dijo Damien con voz aguda

-Súper "gonito"- dijo Kenny

-Bueno, Pip, vas a Taco Bell el domingo?- preguntó Damien alzando una ceja

-Antes o después de la boda?- atacó el rubio

-…

-Después porque, si no, no nos queda el vestido- contestó Craig

-Jaja Seeh…- habló el ojirrojo

Pip giró los ojos

-Damien, Craig- llamó Token acercándose- Gracias por darme la inspiración y valentía para decirle a Clyde lo que siento- agradeció besando a los dos en la mejilla, luego se alejó de la mano con el castaño

-Si, de nada…- dijo Damien consternado

-Claro… Nosotros le hemos dado la inspiración a muchos… Homosexuales…- opinó Craig pensativo

-Son el Monumento al Orgullo Gay- comentó Stan

-Hasta tienen una foto en una colina, abrazados, junto a un arcoíris detrás- inventó Kenny

-Un día me tomaré una foto así y la pongo como perfil de Facebook- sonrió Damien

-Para qué vamos?- preguntó Cartman

-Para Fran, GAH!...cés- contestó Tweek

-Con la expo- dijo Kyle

Damien y Craig levantaron la mirada

-No lo hicieron- sonrió Kenny

_**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-LE FRANCÉS ._.-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

-Y me pueden decir por qué razón no hicieron el Extra Clase?- preguntó el profesor a los dos pelinegros

-Esteee…- pensó Craig

-La boda ha tenido muchos preparativos…?- contestó Damien

El profesor arqueó una ceja

-Se nos olvidó- corrigió Damien bajando la cabeza

-Bueno, Chicos, ustedes no deben hacer esto porque bla bla bla…- hablaba el hombre mientras los pelinegros asentían sin escuchar nada, como todo buen alumno hace…

-Tú crees que ellos en realidad sean algo?- se preocupó Pip

Kyle bufó

-Qué va! Solo lo hacen por entretenernos… Si fueran algo no se atreverían a bromear con ese tipo de cosas

-Te lo dije- sonrió Clyde a Token, quien rodó los ojos

-Sí, no lo había pensado así- sonrió el británico

-Bueno, ahora repitan conmigo- dijo el profesor- Bonjour…

-Bonjour- pronunció la clase, junto a un payasito que gritó "Uh la lá !"

_**/*\*/*\*/*\**_

Estaban sentados en el patio, conversando sobre algo que todos se preguntaban cada vez que los pelinegros hacían su show…

-Pero yo soy más alto que tú…- dijo Craig

-Ajá?- contestó Damien- Quítate el gorro…

-Mierda- murmuró el otro

-Y con eso concluimos que yo…

-Tú tienes antecedentes pasivos!- señaló Tucker

-Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Que ser pasivo corre por tus venas…

Damien rodó los ojos

-Supongo que esta conversación también quedará en duda- dijo Kenny

-Nunca lo sabremos…- se lamentó Stan

-Yo creo que es mejor así- dijo Pip

-Pip- llamó el ojirrojo- Irás a Taco Bell el domingo, cierto? No me dejarás solo- dijo haciendo la carita más tierna posible

-Awww! Pip, te está rogando!- dijo Kyle

-No voy a ir el domingo- se volteó el rubio- Otro día bien, pero no el domingo, vamos el sábado

-Tú lo que quieres es cancelar la despedida de soltero- bromeó Damien

Pip sonrió

-Tal vez…- contestó

Todos abrieron la boca

-Ooohh! Que rata!- exclamó Craig

-Bueno, Pip, GAH! Haremos, ngh, esto… Vamos a Taco Bell el sá…ngh… sábado…- dijo Tweek- Y si ellos no Gah! Quieren ve- venir QUE SE JODAN!

-Eso planeamos- sonrió Damien

-GAH! NO LO TOQUES!

-SÍ LO TOCO!- contestó el ojirrojo

Los demás rieron por la respuesta

-Ustedes qué quieren ser cuando sean grandes?- preguntó Kenny

-Y eso?- observó Eric

-Solo por hablar…

-Yo no sé…- dijo Damien- Pero para pagar la U voy a ser bartender, miren- rió parándose y agarrando una botella de Agua Alpina… Agua Pura… Eso que te mueve- Cuando haga… Esos licuados, cómo es que se llaman?

-Emm… Tragos? Batidos?- adivinó Kenny

-Bueno, tragos, lo que sea, voy a hacer así- bromeó agarrando la botella y batiéndola, junto a su cintura- Muévelo! Muévelo! Cómo lo haces?! Muévelo! Muévelo! Que sabroso!

Los otros estallaron en carcajadas

-Jajaja yo creo que si bailas así, estarías más cerca de los tubos que del bar- rió Pip

-OOOOOHHHHH!- exclamaron los demás

-Ah! El cordero saca sus garras- dijo el AntiCristo

Pip sonrió y se encogió de hombros

-Tú eres único- sonrió el pelinegro sentándose a su lado

Pip arrecostó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, quien sonrió victorioso.

**Sí, sí, cómo se me ocurre dejarlo así?! Pero no tengo inspiración, se me fue, este capi lo hice con las ultimas neuronas de mi cerebro, tal vez para mañana ya esté restauradas, pero es que ya tengo la canción perfecta para Dip pero no sé dónde meterla! Dx Mientras pienso, seguro en el próximo capi, pero por ahora, no se me ocurre nada :S**

**Reviews?**

**XOXO!**


	11. Comelón!

**Ok, ok ya! Kitty, enseriate! ****No puedo seguir así, hay que concentrarse, ok, ok… Ya, tengo que seguir! Hay que concentrarse! *Se pega con un botella* Listo! YA! No más! AL CAPI! Este capi es 100% Dip! Una de las parejas que más me cuestan (junto a todas las demás excepto el Cramien xD)**

***Candela- Maia (Completa)  
*One Thing- One Direction [Así cómo lo leyeron… ONE DIRECTION XD] (Completa)**

***toma agua* AQUÍ VAMOS!**

Damien y Pip admiraban el atardecer mientras los otros los miraban y sonreían burlonamente

…

…

…

Hasta que Craig habló

-Aaaayyyyy! Pip! COMELÓN!- gritó

El rubio se separó inmediatamente y quedó con los ojos como platos

Damien le lanzó a Craig una mirada asesina

-Jamás como tú- defendió el AntiCristo con todo el doble sentido del mundo

-OOOOOOHHHHHH!- exclamaron los otros

-GAH!- gritó Tweek alteradamente alterado

Craig entrecerró los ojos y le sacó el dedo medio

Damien sonrió y le lanzó un beso, el cual Craig apartó de un manotazo **(N/A: Sí, los besos son IMAGINARIOS pero ellos lo toman súper en serial XD) **

-Ya, Pip, no le hagas caso- dijo abrazándolo

-Yo sé, pero… Lo tenía que decir justo en ese momento- suspiró el rubio

-Justo en cuál momento?- ronroneó Damien haciéndole ojitos, a lo cual Craig soltó una carcajada

-Justo cuando… Pienso que…

-Qué?- interrumpió

-Justo cuando…- se levantó- _Presiento que ahora sí lo oscuro se ha aclarado__  
__Que sin querer la vida te puso aquí a mi lado,__  
__Pedías tanto de mí que yo me había asustado__  
__Traías tanta fuerza que temí quemarme__  
__con tu… _

_-Candela!- _se le unieron Tweek y Butters-_ Candela!_

-Ah!- exclamó Damien tapándose el rostro con pena ajena, mientras Craig y Kenny reían estruendosamente

_-Andabas por ahí volando tan bajito- _continuó Pip bailando-_  
__No sé cómo lo hiciste pero entraste despacito__  
__Traías un calor tan alto, tan agudo__  
__Y yo con tanto frío no quería saber de aquella..._

_-Candela!__- _bailaron los otros rubios_  
__  
__-Congela el frío!__  
__(Muy buena!__!)__  
__Rompe el hastío!  
(Y el hielo!__)__  
__Y el hielo se ha derretido!__  
__(Te quiero!)__  
__Ahora te quiero te quiero querer!_

Aha aha__

_Dame tu candela__  
__Rueda por mis venas__  
__Deja que tu fuego encuentre el mío__…- _subió a la mesa-_  
__Y rompa penas!___

_Parece tan sencillo hallar en aquel brillo__  
__Estaba tan guardado que yo mismo no lo hallaba__  
__Tumbaste bien el muro, no queda nada de eso__  
__Y ahora te has metido y solo quiero tener esa… _

_-Candela!- _subieron los otros rubios__

_-Congela el frío!__  
__(Muy buena__!)__  
__Rompe el hastío!  
(Y el hielo!__)__  
__Y el hielo se ha derretido!__  
__(Te quiero!)__  
__Ahora te quiero querer!___

_Tú me enseñaste un amor- _señaló al pelinegro con la mano izquierda mientras tenía la derecha en el pecho-_  
__Yo no entendía nada__  
__Despedazaste aquel hielo que me agobiaba__  
__Tú me quistaste el temor sin dar explicaciones__  
__Y ahora estas dentro de mí…_

En mi cuerpo!- cantaron los tres_  
Y en mi cuerpo__!__  
__Y en mi cuerpo__!___

_Candela__!_

_Que haces que queme dentro de mí__!__  
__(Muy buena!)__  
__La necesito! Ayúdame a vivir!__  
__(Y el hielo!)__  
__Cuanto te quiero querer!__  
__(Te quiero!)__  
__Trae tu fuego y tu…__  
__(Candela!)__  
__Congela el frío!__  
__(Muy buena!)__  
__Rompe el hastío!__  
__(Y el hielo!)__  
__Se ha derretido!__  
__(Te quiero__!)__  
__Ahora te quiero!  
TE QUIERO QUERER__!_

Pip jadeaba cansado mientras se sentaba

Damien se mordía el labio inferior intentando no reírse

-…

-…

-Adelante- dijo Pip

-Ah jajajaj!- soltó el pelinegro- MI VIDA! Cómo te amo!- lo abrazó

-Nunca me dijo eso a mí…- suspiró Craig fingiendo resentimiento

Stan descansó su frente en su mano

-Ya se formó un Triángulo Amoroso…- opinó

-No… Mejor un trío- dijo Kenny pervertidamente

Craig le sacó el dedo medio

Damien zarandeaba a Pip de un lado a otro mientras lo abrazaba…

_**/*\*/*\*/*\**_

Ya una vez saliendo del Cole, Craig y Damien se dirigían a sus casas

-Entonces… Tú y Pip, eeehhh?- poqueó Craig

-Ya!- señaló Damien

-Bueno, yo sólo digo que si Pip y tú están juntos…- miró a La Plaza-… Hablando de Roma, nuestros rubios favoritos se asoman…

Damien volteó y miró a Tweek y Pip conversando animadamente, suspiró

_-__Traté de llevarla bien- _tarareó Damien-_  
__Pero cuando te estoy viendo__  
__Nunca puedo ser valiente__- _Craig estaba boquiabierto-_  
__Porque haces que mi corazón se acelere- _le dio un codazo a Craig, quien dudó, pero al final, cantó-__

_-Dispárame fuera del cielo__  
__Eres mi criptonita__  
__Te mantienes haciendome débil- _se extrañó de que ÉL, CRAIG TUCKER, estaba cantando… Una canción de ONE DIRECTION-_  
__Si congelado y sin poder respirar___

_-Algunas cosas tienen que ponerse altas__  
__Porque si no, simplemente no te hacen ver__  
__Que te necesito aquí conmigo ahora___

_-Porque tú tienes esa cosa!- _cantaron a coro, señalando a los rubios__

_-Así que!__- _cantó Damien__

_-Sal, sal, sal de mi cabeza__  
__Y cae entre mis brazos, en vez de eso__  
__Yo no, yo no, yo no se que es__  
__Pero necesito esa cosa__  
__Sí, tú tienes esa cosa___

_-Ahora estoy escalando las paredes- _cantó Craig_  
__Pero tú no te das cuenta en lo absoluto__  
__Que me estoy volviendo demente__  
__Todo el día y toda la noche___

_-Algunas cosas se tienen que poner altas- _continuó Damien_  
__Porque me estoy muriendo solo por saber tu nombre__  
__Y te necesito aquí conmigo ahora___

_Porque tú tienes esa cosa___

_-Así que!___

_Sal, sal, sal de mi cabeza- _cantaban a coro_  
__Y cae entre mis brazos, en vez de eso__  
__Yo no, yo no, yo no se que es__  
__Pero necesito esa cosa___

_Así que!___

_Sal, sal, sal de mi mente__  
__Y vamos, ven entra a mi vida__  
__Yo no, yo no, no se que es__  
__Pero necesito esa cosa__  
__Sí, tú tienes esa cosa___

_Oh-whoa Oh-whoa oh. Oh-whoa.___

_Tú tienes esa cosa- _bailaban alrededor de los dos sorprendidos rubios__

_Sal, sal, sal de mi cabeza__  
__Y cae entre mis brazos, en vez de eso___

_Así que!___

_Sal, sal, sal de mi cabeza__  
__Y cae entre mis brazos, en vez de eso__  
__Yo no, yo no, no se que es__  
__Pero necesito esa cosa___

_sí que!___

_Sal, sal, sal de mi mente__  
__Y vamos, ven entra a mi vida__  
__Yo no, yo no, no se que es__  
__Pero necesito esa cosa__  
__Sí, tú tienes esa cosa- _subieron a la mesa y los señalaron

**AH! XD Me volvió! Estoy de vuelta! Volvió mi imaginación! Weno, me tengo que ir, pero espero que les haya gustado!**

**Reviews? :3**

**XOXO!**


	12. Suegros

***It's My Life- Bon Jovi (Completa)**

_Al Día Siguiente…_

Caminaban a sus casas

-Y entonces JAJAJA entonces Damien JAJAJA cantó AH JAJAJAJA…- reía Pip

-¡YA! ¡DIGA!- se desesperó Kyle

-O… One… AH JAJAJAJA ONE THING!

-¿¡La de One Direction!?- se sorprendió Stan

-¡SI!

-Y ngh Craig tam… ¡También!- explicó Tweek

Los otros estaban boquiabiertos y voltearon a ver lentamente a los pelinegros, quienes estaban de brazos cruzados y mirando al cielo "disimuladamente"

-EN SERIO!?- gritó Eric

-¡Ay ya! ¡Sólo un poquitito!- defendió Craig- ¡Y yo me la sé porque Damien la escucha!

-¡SOLO UNA VEZ!- defendió el nombrado

-Una vez cada hora, tal vez…

El ojirrojo entrecerró los ojos

-¡Wow! No me lo esperaba- dijo Kenny

-Me han decepcionado…- confesó Cartman

-A mí me gusta One Direction- admitió Butters chocando sus nudillos

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos

-¡Directioner!- lo señaló Damien

-Tú no hables- defendió Pip a su amigo

-Bueno, pero es que yo soy desde KatyCat hasta Glamber…

Pip suspiró y giró los ojos

-¡Ay! ¡Miau!- se burló Craig

-Miau- contestó Damien sonriendo

-¡Cada uno tiene sus gustos!- defendió Butters

-Bueno, como quieras- aceptó Stan- Por cierto, Kyyy- llamó melosamente- ¿Cuándo me presentas a tus padres?

-Hum… Yo creo que ya te conocen lo suficiente- contestó nervioso el pelirrojo

-¿Qué? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?- hizo un puchero

-Aaaaawwww- exclamaron, entrometidamente, los otros chicos

Kyle los fulminó con la mirada, por lo que se callaron

-Bueno, Stan, tú sabes cómo son mis padres, sobretodo mi madre… Son muy…

-Estrictos?- adivinó Damien

-Locos?- preguntó Craig

Ambos se miraron

-"Estrictococos"- dijeron a dúo juntando las espaldas

-Ay, ellos son chicos "especiales"- suspiró Tweek mirando al piso

-Eeeeen fin… ¿?- continuó Stan un poco confundido- ¿Por qué no vamos ya?

-Ay, Stan, sabes bien que pueden decirme que "Tengo prohibido volver a verte"

-O pueden decirte…- comenzó Craig- "Te dije que iba a ser gay"- estiró la mano

Damien fingió pagarle dinero

Kyle frunció el ceño

-Niall…- pronunció

-… Horan- completó Damien- ¡MIERDA!

-Jeje te dieron dónde te duele- se burló Tucker

-¿No vas a presentarle a Stan a tu familia?- cambió de tema el ojirrojo

-Ah sí es cierto!- recordó el ojiazul- ¿Vamos?

Kyle le mandó una mirada asesina a Thorne, quien le sacó la lengua infantilmente

-Harry…- se vengó

-… Styles- volvió a caer el pelinegro- ¡AH CARAJO!

-Y tú- el pelirrojo miró a su ahora novio- Está bien, vamos, pero te atienes a las consecuencias…

-Ok- aceptó

Y se dirigieron al hogar del judío

_**/*\*/*\*/*\**_

-¡¿TIENES NOVIO!?- gritó su padre

-¿¡Y ES TU MEJOR AMIGO!?- se exasperó su madre

Stan se removió incómodo en su asiento y Kyle los miraba preocupado, mientras Ike comía su puré cómo si estuviera en una película

-Pero… Ma…

-¿¡HAN TENIDO SEXO!?- gritó la pelirroja

-¡MAMÁ!- reclamó Kyle

Ike soltó una carcajada y Stan se atragantó con su propia saliva

-¿¡RANDY LO SABE!?- exclamó su padre

-Papá…- advirtió

-¿¡SABES EL EJEMPLO QUE LE ESTÁS DANDO A TU HERMANO!?- Sheila

-¡Oh! ¡Yo estoy genial!- sonrió el menor

-Pero, Ma…

-¿¡CUÁNDO EMPEZÓ!?

-Maaa...

-¿¡Y QUÉ HARÁN SI QUISIERAN TENER HIJOS!?

-¡Madre!

-¡EL MATRIMONIO GAY NI SIQUIERA ESTÁ PERMITIDO!

-¡MAAAAMÁÁAÁÁ!

-¡¿QUÉ?! No tengo tiempo para esto, Kyle… Estoy decepcionada__

_- _Bueno…_ Esta no es una canción para los que tienen el corazón roto- _cantó

-¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué te hemos hecho?- se lamentaba su padre

_-__Ni una plegaria silenciosa para la fe difunta__  
__No voy a ser tan sólo un rostro entre la multitud__  
__Vas a oír mi voz__  
__Cuando lo grite bien alto__- _le agarró la mano a Stan y se paró sobre su silla-  
_  
__¡Es mi vida!__  
__Es ahora o nunca__  
__Porque no voy a vivir para siempre__  
__Sólo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo- _se bajó de la silla de un salto-_  
__  
__¡Es mi vida!  
__  
__Mi corazón es como una autopista abierta__  
__Como dijo Frankie__  
__"Lo hice a mi manera"__  
__Tan sólo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo  
__  
__Es… Mi… Vida- _fulminaba a sus padres con la mirada-__

_Esto es para los que se mantuvieron en pie__  
__Para Jimmy y Timmy que nunca se echaron atrás__  
__El mañana cada vez es más difícil, no cometas fallos- _se alejó caminando hacia la puerta, junto a Stan de la mano-_  
__La suerte a veces no tiene suerte__  
__Haz de seguir tus propias pautas- _salió y cerró de un portazo-__

_¡Es mi vida__!- _cantó saltándose las escaleras y soltando a Stan-_  
__  
__Es ahora o nunca- se _puso la mano izquierda en el pecho_  
__Porque no voy a vivir para siempre__  
__Sólo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo__  
__  
__¡Es mi vida!  
__  
__Mi corazón es como una autopista abierta__  
__Como dijo Frankie__  
__"Lo hice a mi manera"__  
__Tan sólo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo- _la gente lo miraba extrañada-_  
__  
__Es… Mi… Vida_

Corrió por los alrededores, siendo perseguido por Stan, hasta llegar al Parque…

…En donde, "CASUALMENTE", estaban los demás sentados en unas bancas

El judío se paró sobre la fuente__

_-Será mejor que estés de pie cuando te llamen__  
__No te dobles, no pares, Nene, no te eches atrás…___

_-¡Es mi vida!- _se levantaron Craig y Damien-_  
__¡Es ahora o nunca!__  
__-¡Porque no voy a vivir para siempre!- _siguieron Pip, Tweek y Butters-_  
__¡Sólo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo!  
__  
__-¡ES MI VIDA!- _cantaron a coro_  
__  
__-¡Mi corazón es como una autopista abierta!- _siguió Eric  
_  
__-¡Como dijo Frankie!...__  
__¡"Lo hice a mi manera"!- _cantó Kenny  
_  
__-Tan sólo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo- _prosiguió Cartman_  
__Es… Mi… Vida__  
_  
_-¡Es ahora o nunca!- _siguió Pip  
_  
__-¡Porque no voy a vivir para siempre!- _pronunció Butters  
_  
__-Sólo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo- _cantó Tweek  
_  
__-¡Es mi vida!- _tararearon los 3 rubios

_-¡Mi corazón es como una autopista abierta!- _siguió Craig_  
__  
__-Como dijo Frankie__"__Lo hice…- _continuó Damien  
_  
¡"…A mi manera"!__- _cantaron ambos  
_  
__-Tan sólo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo- _prosiguió Kenny  
_  
__-Es… Mi… Vida__- _completo Kyle, al momento en que llegaban sus padres mientras se señalaba a sí mismo con su dedo índice

Todos le aplaudieron, excepto su familia, que lo miraba sorprendido

Broflovsky jadeaba cansado

Ike miró en los ojos de su hermano furia, rebeldía, decisión… Cosas que jamás había observado en aquellos ojos color verde… Así que decidió apoyarlo y, lentamente, cada vez con más fuerza… Aplaudió, gritó palabras de apoyo a su hermano y aplaudió en alto

Sus padres lo miraron sorprendido, pero luego observaron a Kyle, con esa mirada intensificada, decisiva, que no habían visto antes, fue entonces cuando comprendieron…

Comprendieron que Kyle ama a Stan como nada en el mundo…

Y que ellos no eran NADIE para quitárselo, así que, poco a poco…

Aplaudieron.

**¡AH! ¡Yo no sé ustedes! ¡Pero yo sentí este capi súper liberador! Me regresó la inspiración, y eso que tengo tarea ewe, pero no importa… Weno, hay ciertas cosas que quiero comentar, unas estupideces y otras un poco más interesantes**

**Saskia: Ajá, ni ella se lo cree…**

**Bueno, comencemos…**

**¿Adivinen qué? XD Tengo una "Sazonador Completa" y una "Salsa Tartar"… Marca MCCORMICK, aunque no lo crean… Es marca McCormick… O sea, me estoy comiendo a Kenny Dx**

**Los mayas (o el destino, como quieran llamarlo ¬¬) me dicen que haga un trío CraigxGregoryxStanley… Les digo por qué…**

**Resulta que un día de estos estaba viendo una peli, y bueno, la peli era de gays XD, se llamaba "Wedding Wars" y adivinen el nombre del director… CRAIG… Se llamaba Craig… Luego, días más tarde, vi otra peli de unos autos de carreras donde había un gay (estaban dando como un especial gay, seguro XD) y el esposo del nombrado se llamaba… Gregory… Luego vi otra peli donde, de hecho, mencionaron a "South Park"… Y uno de ellos había despertado con un hombre… Luego quiso averiguar si él era gay o era cosa de una noche así que fue a un bar gay… Adivinen cómo se llamaba el bartender… STANLEY… ¡No les miento! Si quieren comprobarlo… Solo me acuerdo del nombre de la primera peli… Pero bueno, ustedes qué dicen… ¿Casualidad? O… ¿Los mayas intentan decirme algo? **

**¿Reviews?**

**XOXO! \(^3^)/ **


	13. La Tentacion

**xPollitos: Mesas de cemento para sentarse (No es que crea que son unas ignorantes, pero al principio yo no sabía qué era un pollo [Además del animal], así que… Por si hay alguna cómo yo XD)**

***Party In The USA- Miley Cyrus (Completa)**

_Al Día Siguiente…_

_**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,GIMNASIO,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

**(N/A: Basado en una historia real… -.-)**

Todos estaban acostados en el piso, sufriendo…

-Ahora levanten las piernas- ordenó el Profesor

Todos obedecieron

-¡AAAHHHH! ¡NO! ¡AAHHHH!- gritaban

-… 4, 5, 6…- contaba el Profesor- 7… 7… 7…

-¿¡QUIÉN ESTÁ TOCANDO EL PISO!?- se enfureció Damien

-¡8! ¡8! ¡8! ¡8!- rogaba Kyle

-… 8…- continuó el Profesor

-¡AH!- gimió la clase

-9… 10…

Todos suspiraron y dejaron caer las piernas

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- preguntó Stan mirando al techo-… Soy buena persona… No como animales, no peleo… No quemo cosas- miró de reojo a Craig y a Damien- ¿Es porque me gusta un chico?

-Sí, es por eso- contestó el Profesor pasando a un lado de él

Stanley quedó con rostro de terror y vergüenza

-¡Bosco, todos tuyos!- anunció el Profesor Rafa al otro Profesor… Porque no, no era suficiente uno, ¡NO! Tenían que ser dos ¬¬

-¡Ah! Bosco es malo- gimoteó Pip

-Levántense- anunció el nombrado

Todos se levantaron, tambaleándose

-¡Ay! ¡Que me caigo!- exclamó Craig, siendo sostenido por Damien, quien estaba su lado

-Separen las piernas- ordenó

-Ah- se quejaron

-¿¡Quieren subir gradas!?

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡MENTIRA!- se quitaron todos

-¡Bien! Agárrense los tobillos

-Aaaahhh…- se quejaron mientras obedecían

_Un Rato Más Tarde…_

Caminaban como zombies por los pasillos

-¡Ay! ¡Kenny, Perro, todo sudado!- saludó un chico al rubio

-Sí… Me los tiré a todos- bromeó el ojiazul con una sonrisa, que más bien parecía una mueca, por el cansancio

-Kenny, cállate- dijo Cartman usando sus últimas fuerzas para callar al rubio

-Entonces esto sienten los pasivos…- opinó Stan

Kyle quedó estupefacto

-Ahora te entiendo, Craig (Damien)- dijeron Craig y Damien abrazando al contrario, luego se separaron y se miraron confundidos

-¡Ah! ¡Ni ellos mismos saben quién va arriba!- se exasperó Kenny

-Vamos a los, ¡GAH!, polli… Pollitos- dijo Tweek

-Definitivamente- apoyó Butters

Se dirigieron a Los Pollos…

-¿Ustedes vieron que el Profe pasaba apoyando a Damien?- molestó Eric

-Es que… ¿¡No vieron que malo que es!?- gritó Tweek

-¡Gracias!- dijo Damien con sarcasmo

-Jaja, botó como 3 obstáculos- se burló Tucker

-¡Pero estaban muy altos!

-Ajááá…- molestaron los demás

-¡Yo los salté sin problemas!- se burló Craig

-Pero es que usted… Usted… ¡Usted sabe saltar!

Todos estallaron en carcajadas

-¡Pero bien que los jodí con la parte de flexibilidad!- se defendió el ojirrojo

-¡Es que MANDA que el AntiCristo no sea flexible!- exclamó Pip

-Así vamos, Pip, así vamos…- advirtió

-¡Uh! Y se rompió el pantalón- señaló Butters

-Sí, eso es cuando nos pusieron a agacharnos…- explicó

Kenny sonrió pervertidamente

-Jamás- amenazó Damien al ver la mirada del rubio

-¡DÉJAME SOÑAR!- rogó el ojiazul

Llegaron a los Pollos…

Ocupados…

-…

-…

-…

-Nnggghhh- gimieron

-Yo solo quiero descansar- rogó Damien con la voz quebrada y tapándose el rostro- ¿¡Por qué!?

Todos lo miraron

-…

-Está en "esos" días del mes- bromeó Craig

_**¡RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGG GGG!**_

-¡No quiero ir a clases!- el ojirrojo hizo berrinche

-¡DAMIEN, HOY NO HAY CIENCIAS!- regañó Cartman

-¿Ah no?- preguntó con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro

-No…- contestaron los otros

-Ah bueno… Entonces no he dicho nada… Jale al Quiosco- se dirigió al nombrado

-…

-…

-¡GAAAAHHHH! ¡DAMIEN DA DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!- Tweek se jaló los cabellos y la camisa

-Sh, sh, shh…- tranquilizó Craig llevándolo al Quiosco-… Ya pasó, ya pasó…

_Más Tardesito…_

_**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,EN EL QUIOSCO,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

Unos chicos de otra clase tenían puesta la nueva canción de Taylor Swift "I Knew You Were Trouble"

-Esa perra abandonó a Mi Harry- dijo Damien

-Sí, ¿Verdad? ¡Qué cólera!- apoyó Butters

-¡Ah no! ¡No van a venir a hablar de Los 5 Justin Bieber al Colegio!

Los Directioners fruncieron el ceño

_-__I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
__So shame on me now- _sonaba la música-_  
__Flew me to places i'd never been__  
__Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground…  
__  
__-¡AH!- _se burló Craig saltando de su asiento

_-¡AH!- _lo siguió Damien dándole una nalgada **(N/A: ¡SIEMPRE QUISE ESCRIBIR ESO! XD)**

-_Trouble, trouble, trouble- _amenazó Craig- _¡AH!__- _le devolvió el gesto

_-¡AH!- _contestó Damien  
_  
__-Trouble, trouble, trouble__- _cantaron a coro

Todos se le quedaron viendo asustados y sorprendidos… Sobretodo la primera…

-…

-…

-¡LLAMEN AL MANICOMIO!- gritó Kenny- ¡SE ESCAPARON DOS PACIENTES!

-No jodas, Kenny- dijo Damien sentándose en su asiento

La canción termino y la radio pasó a unas entrevistas

-¡Aaaahhh!- exclamaron los chicos que la tenían puesta, llevándose el radio

En eso entró un chico de 5to año al Quiosco

-Ahí está "La Tentación"- murmuró Damien

Los otros levantaron la mirada y suspiraron

-Es que es taaan sexy- opinó Craig

-¡Dios! ¡Ustedes son TAN MARICAS!- dijo Cartman alejándose, lo que los demás no notaron

-Si hubiera una forma de llamar su atención- suspiró Kyle

Stan no le dio importancia, porque… Bueno, el chico los traía babeando a todos, había que ser justos… Después de todo… Lo Justo es Lo Correcto

-Sí la hay- dijo Kenny. Todos lo miraron- Es difícil, pero… Vale la pena…- aplaudió- _Me bajé del avión en LAX- _cantó, llamando la atención del pelinegro deseado **(?)**-_  
__Con mis sueños en el carro, de nuevo__  
__Bienvenido a la tierra del acceso a la fama___

-¡Wooh!- apoyó Pip  
_  
__-¿Voy a encajar?  
Salto en la cabina- _siguió Kyle-_  
__Aquí estoy por primera vez__  
__Miro a la derecha y veo el signo de Hollywood__  
__Todo esto es tan loco__  
__Todo el mundo parece tan famoso  
__  
__-Mi estómago se mueve y me siento un poco nostálgico- _cantó Craig-_  
__Demasiada presión y estoy nervioso__  
__Cuando el hombre del taxi enciende la radio__  
__Y una canción de Jay Z estaba puesta- _se acercó a Damien  
_  
-Y una canción de Jay Z estaba puesta- _se acercó Pip  
_  
-Y una canción de Jay Z estaba puesta- _se acercaron todos

-…

-…

Damien se paró sobre la mesa y bailó cantando_  
__  
-Así que puse mis manos en alto__  
__Está sonando mi canción__  
__Las mariposas vuelan__  
__Moviendo mi cabeza como "¡Sí!"__  
__Moviendo mis caderas como "¡Sí!"__  
__-Tengo mis manos arriba__  
__Está sonando mi canción__  
__Sabes que voy a estar bien- _se le unió Pip  
_  
__-¡Sí!- _cantó la gente que estaba ahí  
_  
__-Es Fiesta en los -_ cantaron nuestros chicos  
_  
__-¡Sí!  
__  
__-Es Fiesta en los ___

_-Llego al club en mi taxi__  
__Todos me miran a mí ahora__- _siguió Tweek  
_  
__-Como "¿Quién es ese chico que está roqueando la ciudad?__  
__Él tiene que ser de fuera de la ciudad"- _cantó Butters_  
__  
__-Tan difícil, están todos a mi alrededor- _continuó Stan-_  
__Definitivamente no es una Fiesta de Nashville todo lo que puedo ver son stilettos__  
__Creo que nunca conseguí la Membresía_

Mi estómago se mueve y me siento un poco nostálgico- cantó Kyle_  
__Demasiada presión y estoy nervioso  
Justo cuando el D.J puso mi estación favorita__  
__Y una canción de Britney estaba puesta_

_- Y una canción de Britney estaba puesta- _siguió Damien

_-Y una canción de Britney estaba puesta- _continuó Kenny

_-Así que puse mis manos en alto__  
__Está sonando mi canción- _cantaron bailando por El Quiosco, junto a "La Tentación" y unos chicos que lo acompañaban-_  
__Las mariposas vuelan__  
__Moviendo mi cabeza como "¡Sí!"__  
__Moviendo mis caderas como "¡Sí!"__  
__Tengo mis manos arriba__  
__Está sonando mi canción__  
__Sé que voy a estar bien_

_-¡Sí!- _cantó la gente que estaba ahí  
_  
__-Es Fiesta en los -_ cantaron los chicos, junto a "La Tentación"  
_  
__-¡Sí!  
__  
__-Es Fiesta en los __  
__  
-Siento que quiero volar- _cantó Butters_  
__Volver a mi ciudad natal esta noche  
__  
__-Algo me detiene cada vez que- _siguió Pip_  
__La D.J pone mi canción y me siento bien!_

_-…_

_-…_

_-…___

_-Así que puse mis manos en alto__  
__Está sonando mi canción- _cantaron a coro-  
_Las mariposas vuelan__  
__Moviendo mi cabeza como "¡Sí!"__  
__Moviendo mis caderas como "¡Sí!"__  
__Tengo mis manos arriba__  
__Está sonando mi canción__  
__Sabes que voy a estar bien_

_-¡Sí!- _cantaron

_-Es Fiesta en los -_ cantaron los chicos  
_  
__-¡Sí!  
__  
__-Es Fiesta en los _

_-Así que puse mis manos en alto__  
__Está sonando mi canción- _cantaron a coro todo el Quiosco-  
_Las mariposas vuelan__  
__Moviendo mi cabeza como "¡Sí!"__  
__Moviendo mis caderas como "¡Sí!"__  
__Tengo mis manos arriba__  
__Está sonando mi canción__  
__Sé que voy a estar bien_

_-¡Sí!- _cantaron

_-Es Fiesta en los -_ cantaron los chicos  
_  
__-¡Sí!  
__  
__-¡Es Fiesta en los !- _terminaron sobre una mesa

Todos les aplaudieron…

_Más Tarde…_

Ya habían salido y entraban al Apartamento compartido de Craig y Damien **(N/A: Porque lo digo YO! XD)**

-¡Qué bárbaros! Que chiva- dijo Kyle sonriendo

-Sí- asintió Damien- Pero ya vuelvo que tengo que ir a echarme alcohol en La Herida de Guerra…- se dirigió al baño

-¿No será La Herida Por Agacharse en Física?- molestó Kenny

-¡Para mí es lo mismo!- contestó ya dentro del baño

-Bueno, ¿Hacemos la tarea antes o después de descansar?- preguntó Kyle

-Mejor desp…- comenzó Craig, cuando alguien lo interrumpió

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!- se escuchó provenir del baño

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas

-Damien- adivinaron

-¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡ARDE, ARDE, ARDE, ARDE!- se acercaba

-¡SSSSSSHHHHHH! Va a despertar a los vecinos- calló Craig

-¡PERO DUELE DEMASIADO!- lo agarró del cuello de la camisa

-¡Alguien cállelo!- se exasperó Tweek jalándose el cabello

-¡Con esto!- dijo Kenny metiéndole un paño a la boca

-¡MMMMMM MMMMMN MMMMMM NGH MMMM!- seguía el ojirrojo, un poco más bajo que antes

-…

-Mmmmm…

-…

Damien suspiró

Y así…

Kenny salvó la noche…

**Seehh… Tenía que dejarlo ahí porque tengo tarea… Y aquí estoy escapada de la tarea -w-U Weno, ojalá les haya gustado, nada interesante que cont…**

**Saskia: ¡Hágame el favor y se pone a buscar los 40 conceptos en Wikipedia!**

**Luna: Déjala en p…**

**Saskia: *enseña una faja***

**Luna: (._.) KITTY! BUSCA! BUSCA!**

**Ok, me voy, chao!**

**Reviews?**

**XOXO! :3**


	14. El Sueño

***Besos Prohibidos- Grupo Óptimo (Completa)**

Craig se despertó de un golpe, miró sorprendido a sus lados y notó que los demás seguían dormidos en el piso de la sala, para tener compañía, le lanzó un almohadón a Damien

-Ngh…- gimió levantando la cabeza- ¿Qué pashó?

Craig se levantó del suelo y, con cuidado de no pisar a alguien, se alejó a la cocina, al llegar le hizo una seña a Damien para que lo acompañara. El ojirrojo se levantó, agarró la almohada que estaba abrazando y se dirigió tambaleándose a la cocina

-Más te vale que me esté esperando La Tentación en el cuarto porque, si no, estaba mucho mejor soñando…- "amenazó" el AntiCristo

-¿Eh?- se confundió Tucker

-Nada, olvídalo, estoy dormido- dijo sentándose y recostándose a su almohada

-Bueno- el ojiazul se sentó- Tuve un sueño…

-…

-…

-Yo también… Y exactamente por eso, más te vale que esto sea mejor que lo que estaba pasando en él…

-No, Pervertido… Soñé con…- bajó la voz-… Muic

-¿Mui?

-… Wii

-¿Con un Wii?

Craig le agarró la barbilla y le susurró al oído

-Tweek… Soñé… Con Tweek- lo soltó y sentó cruzado de brazos

-Esto se está poniendo interesante- dijo acercándose al lavabo y echándose agua al rostro, luego se sentó- ¿Y qué soñaste? Porque… Supongo que no estaban haciendo cosas muy santas que digamos…- sonrió

Craig se aterrorizó y le lanzó una mirada asesina

-¿Y qué si fuera así? ¿Celos?- molestó

-¡No me vuelques la tortilla, Craig!

-Entonces tú no me la vuelques a mí…

-Touché…

-En fin, ¿Qué hago?

-Cántale- contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Pff…- bufó- ¿Te fumaste algo o qué?

Damien lo miró seriamente

-Ya lo hiciste una vez… Otra vez no hará daño

-Pero es que… ¿Qué le voy a cantar? ¿Qué canción puede decir mis sentimientos?

…_Luego de que Damien Le Enseñara una Canción…_

-No, no… Olvídalo, ya lo del canto pasó de moda- objetó Tucker

-¿Ajá?- cuestionó Damien- Entonces, ¿qué es esto?- abrió la cortina

_-¡Por ti me he vuelto un poeta!- _le cantaban unos chicos a una muchacha-  
_¡Un armario de páginas completas!- _cerró la cortina

-Es que… Esos chicos no están a la moda- excusó

¡Oh! ¿Y estos tampoco?- abrió la cortina del otro lado de la casa

-¡_Así que corre, corre, corre, corazón!- _la cerró

-…

-…

-Bueno- aceptó- Pero más tardecito…

-Cómo quieras…

Los demás comenzaban a despertarse

-¡GAH! ¡NO LO HAGAN! ¡ME OPONGO!- se despertó Tweek

Todos saltaron del susto

-¿Qué pasó?- se preocupó Craig acercándose

-¡Oh, Craig! ¿¡Estás bien!?- lo abrazó- No te has casado con Damien… Solo era un sueño…- se tranquilizó a sí mismo

Damien frunció el seño

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, el canto está muy pasado de moda- le dijo a Craig dirigiéndose a la cocina

_Más Tarde…_

_**En El Mall…**_

Estaban almorzando en el área de comidas, Craig miraba a Tweek fijamente, cuando, "casualmente", sonó una canción en la radio

Damien le dio un codazo al reconocerla

-No- contestó Tucker

Pero, como dicen, una cosa llevó a la otra y Craig terminó así…

Parado sobre la mesa y mirando a Tweek enamoradamente, cantó…

_-__Esta noche, tú me enciendes, poco a poco, lentamente__  
__eres dueño de mi mente, pero porque abusas sin piedad.___

_Y me miras insistente, me cortejas suavemente…- _quedó en shock  
_  
__-… Como una gata de barriada…- _ayudó Damien. Tweek frunció el seño  
_  
__-…Rondas por mi tejado, en las madrugadas- _recordó Tucker__

_Porque robas mi sueños, Saqueador__  
__Siempre estas al acecho, Ladrón__  
__Un pretexto, un descuido y vendrás, a robar mis sentidos, volverás__  
__Porque robas mi sueños, Saqueador__  
__Siempre estas al acecho, Ladrón__  
__Un pretexto, un descuido y vendrás, a robar mis sentidos, volverás__  
__  
__Y son tus besos prohibidos__  
__Para mi, para mi, para mi__  
__Tus besos prohibidos, para mi__  
__Ladrón…__  
_  
Bailó Bachata por la mesa…

Damien subió a la mesa

_-Él es noble, es tu amigo y me habla mucho de ti__- _hizo rostro de estar harto-_  
__No hay razones, no hay disculpas  
__  
__-Él me ama y yo lo amo__  
__Y me duele engañarlo- _cantó Craig_-___

_Porque robas mi sueños, Saqueador__  
__Siempre estas al acecho, Ladrón__  
__Un pretexto, un descuido y vendrás, a robar mis sentidos, volverás__  
__Porque robas mi sueños, Saqueador__  
__Siempre estas al acecho, Ladrón__  
__Un pretexto, un descuido y vendrás, a robar mis sentidos, volverás__  
__Y son tus besos prohibidos__  
__Para mi, para mi, para mi__  
__Tus besos prohibidos, para mi__  
__Ladrón…_

Todos lo miraban sorprendidos

Damien frunció el ceño y aplaudió fuertemente, la gente se asustó e hizo lo mismo

Craig, por otro lado, agachó la cabeza y bajó de la mesa, como dicen los pachucos, "con el rabo entre las piernas" **(?)**

Tweek quedó totalmente derretido, al igual que el chocolate con marshmallows que me estoy haciendo en el microondas… Al cual no le quité la cuchara del vaso… Oh oh…

Craig se alejaba apenadamente apenado junto con Damien reconfortándolo

-Vamos, lo hiciste bien- apoyó el ojirrojo- ¡Ni siquiera sabía que bailabas Bachata!

Craig lo miró- Bueno, está bien, sí lo sabía… Pero aún así…

-¡CRAAAAAIIIIIIIIGGGGGG!- llamó Tweek corriendo hacia los brazos del nombrado, quien lo abrazó inmediatamente- ¡Aaaaawwww, eres lo mejor! ¡TE AMO!

-Aaaaaawwwww- exclamó Damien con sus manos en sus mejillas

-A ver, a ver, circulen, denles espacio, no hay nada que ver aquí- los empujó Kenny

-Siempre soñé con que me dijeras eso…- dijo Craig

"_**Y otras cosas, pero bueno…" **_pensó pervertidamente

_***-*FIN*-***_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**Del capitulo 14**_

… _**Jeje…**_

_**:trollface:**_

**Reviews? w**

**XOXO! ;)**


	15. Mujeres

***Antes Muerta Que Sencilla- María Isabel (Completa)**

***Dancing Queen- Abba (Completa)**

***:-:-:-:*ESPECIAL DEL DÍA DE LA MUJER*:-:-:-:***

En los baños del Colegio se encontraban las chicas pintándose, como cualquier mujer normal haría…

_-El pintalabios- _pidió Wendy

_-Toque de rímel- _continuó Red

_-Moldeador, como una artista de cine- _modeló Bebe

_-Peluquería…- _cantó Heidy

_-Crema hidratante- _continuó Kelly

_-Y maquillaje, ¡Que belleza al instante!- _opinó Bebe

_-Abre la puerta que nos vamos pa' la calle__- _Wendy abrió la puerta del baño  
_  
__-Que a quién le importa lo que digan por ahí- _Bebe abrió de un golpe las puertas del Colegio, capturando las miradas de la gente que estaba en el patio__

_-Antes muerta que sencilla- _interrumpió Kelly-_  
__Ay que sencilla, ay que sencilla  
__  
__-Antes muerta que sencilla- _continuó Heidy_  
__ay que sencilla, ay que sencilla___

_-Y es la verdad porque somos así__- _siguió Wendy-_  
__Nos gusta ir a la moda, que nos gusta presumir__  
__  
__-Que más nos da que digas tú de mí__  
__De Londres, de Milán, de San Francisco o de París__- _bailó Bebe__

_-¡Y hemos venido a bailar!- _saltó Red-_  
__¡Para reír y disfrutar!  
__  
__-¡Después de tanto y tanto trabajar!- _cantó Heidy_  
__Que a veces las mujeres necesitan__…__  
__Una poquita, una poquita, una poquita, una poquita libertad_

Caminaron por el patio en dirección a los varones__

_-Mucho potaje de los de antes- _continuó Kelly-_  
__Por eso yo me muevo así con mucho arte- _ dio una vuelta_  
__  
__-Y sí algún novio se me pone por delante- _cantó Bebe parándose frente a Kyle-_  
__Le bailo un rato__- _movió las caderas-_  
__Y unas gotitas de Chanel nº 4__  
__¡El más barato!- _se volteó alzando los brazos-_  
__Que a quién le importa lo que digan por ahí___

_-Antes muerta que sencilla__- _continuó Heidy-_  
__ay que sencilla, ay que sencilla__  
__  
-Antes muerta que sencilla- _apoyó Red-_  
__ay que sencilla, ay que sencilla__  
__  
__-Y es la verdad porque somos así__- _bailaba Kelly_  
__Nos gusta ir a la moda, que nos gusta presumir__  
__  
__-Que más nos da que digas tú de mí__- _cantó Wendy-_  
__De Londres, de Milán, de San Francisco o de París___

_-¡Y hemos venido a bailar__!- _apoyó Red-_  
__¡Para reír y disfrutar__!__  
__Después de tanto y tanto estudiar  
__  
__-Que a veces las mujeres necesitan__…- _continuó Bebe- _  
__Una poquita, una poquita, una poqui...__  
__  
-¡Y hemos venido a bailar!- _interrumpió Heidy-_  
__¡Para reír y disfrutar__!  
__  
__-¡Después de tanto y tanto trabajar!- _apoyó Red-_  
__  
-Que a veces las mujeres necesitan…_- continuó Kelly-_  
__Una poquita, una poquita, una poquita, una poquita libertad_

Se dirigían a las afueras del Colegio__

_-Antes muerta que sencilla,- _cantaban a coro-_  
__ay que sencilla, ay que sencilla__  
__Antes muerta que sencilla,__  
__ay que sencilla, ay que sencilla- _salieron del Colegio, con dirección a Las Tiendas

Todos los presentes miraban atónitos la escena

-…

-…

-Un momento ¿QUÉ?- se extrañó Damien

-Todos nos preguntamos eso- reflexionó Craig

-¡Sh!- bufó Cartman- Deben estar en "Sus Días"…

-Hum…- asintió Kyle

-Deben estar planeando una nueva Revolución- bromeó Stan

-¡GAH! ¿¡Y SI FORMAN UNA "RESISTANCE" PARA ACABAR CON LOS HOMBRES!? ¡JUNTO CON EL GOBIERNO Y LOS GNOMOS!

-Seguramente, Tweek, seguramente- contestó Thorne dándole unas palmadas en el hombro

-OH POR DIOS…- murmuró el rubio

_**¡RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG G!**_

_-¡ALELUYA! ¡ALELUYA!-_ cantaba la gente mientras huía hacia la libertad

Los chicos caminaban por la acera tranquilamente, hasta que escucharon, a lo lejos, música…

Se acercaron corriendo, como buenos chismosos que son, a la escena para encontrarse con una gran cantidad de chicas bailando y cantando… Lastimosamente, incluidas las madres y obviamente, Satán, porque él no puede faltar en esta canción…

_-¡Uh uuuhhhh!- _tararearon todas

_-Tú puedes bailar, tú puedes girar- _cantaba Sharon vestida con un vestido morado fosforescente y una bufanda rosa-_  
__Teniendo el tiempo de tu vida__  
¡Uh uuuhhh!_

-Oh no…- Stan se sostuvo el puente de la nariz_  
__  
__-Mira esa chica, mira la escena- _señaló el Rey de las Tinieblas-  
_lista para atacar la reina del baile_

_-_Era de esperarse…- murmuró Damien mirando al piso

_-Viernes por la noche y las luces están tenues__  
__Buscando un lugar para ir- _continuó Linda bailando

-¿MAMÁ?- se extrañó Butters  
_  
__-Donde toquen buena música, adentrándote al ritmo__  
__Vienes en busca de un rey- _cantó la madre de Craig señalando a Satán disfrazado de Elvis

Tucker puso rostro de terror y quedó boquiabierto

-De tal palo, tal astilla- opinó Kenny

Damien le lanzó una mirada asesina y Craig le hizo su típica seña_  
__  
__-Cualquiera podría ser ese chico- _bailó la Sra. McCormick-_  
__La noche recién comienza y la música está alta__  
__Con un poco de música rock, todo está bien__  
__  
__-Estás de humor para bailar- _cantó Sheila-_  
__… Y cuando tienes la oportunidad..._

-¿¡QUÉ!?- se sorprendió Kyle__

_-¡Tu eres la reina del baile, joven__  
__y dulce, sólo diecisiete años!- _entraron a escena Ruby, Karen y Shelley  
_  
__-Reina del baile, siente el ritmo de la pandereta- _ bailó Ruby  
_  
__-Tu puedes bailar, tú puedes girar- _continuó Shelley  
_  
__-Teniendo el tiempo de tu vida__- _le siguió Karen

-¡NO!- regañó su hermano  
_  
__-Mira esa chica, mira la escena- _cantaron las tres-_  
__lista para atacar la reina del baile___

_-Tu los engañas, los enciendes- _bailaba Liane-_  
__Los dejas ardiendo y entonces te vas_

-Mierda…- comentó Eric  
_  
__-Buscando a otro, cualquiera lo hará- _continuó la madre de Tweek-_  
__Estás de humor para bailar_

-¡¿GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH?! ¡DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!_  
__  
__-Y cuando tienes la oportunidad…- _cantó el padre de Damien, haciendo que este se haga bolita en el piso__

_-Tu eres la reina del baile, joven__  
__y dulce, sólo diecisiete años- _bailaban todas las mujeres (y homosexuales) del lugar-_  
__Reina del baile, siente el ritmo de la pandereta__  
__Tu puedes bailar, tú puedes girar- _bailaban a su alrededor y les lanzaban escarcha, bufandas y otras cosas brillantes-_  
__Teniendo el tiempo de tu vida__  
__Mira esa chica, mira la escena,__  
__lista para atacar la reina del baile___

_-¡Lista para atacar la reina del baile!- _se alejaron

La música se escuchaba cada vez más lejana, mientras ellos estaban ahí parados, sin entender nada… Excepto Damien, él estaba hecho bolita en el piso y moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante, señal de trauma

-Estamos jodidos…- dijo Kyle

-Demasiado- acordó Stan

**Okis .-.**

**Yo no sé allá, pero aquí se celebra el Día de La Mujer, así que quise hacer este pequeño especial… En el próximo capi volveré a la normalidad, don't worry C:**

**Esto va dedicado a todas las Fangirls que estén leyendo esto!**

***:-:-:-:-:*¡FELÍZ DÍA INTERNACIONAL DE LA MUJER!*:-:-:-:-:***

***w* Reviews? :3**


	16. Ortografia

***Dora la Exploradora (Dedicada a mi compañera Kimberly que siempre la cantaba conmigo (?))  
*Banana- Garibaldi (0:00- 00:52)**

Los alumnos se encontraban en clases cantando, ya que la profesora todavía no llegaba.

_-¡Dora! ¡Dora, La Exploradora!-_ cantó Kenny

_-Sale por los bosques de la Aurora_- murmuró Craig

_-¡TÚ PUEDES GUIARLA!-_ Damien se paró sobre la mesa y señaló al "público"

_-Tutu, Dora, tututu, Dora_- movían las caderas y las manos- _Tutu, Dora, tututu, Dora_

_-¡Zorra, no te lo lleves! ¡Zorra, no te lo lleves!-_ Damien señaló a Tweek, quien frunció el ceño

_-¡DORA, LA EXPLORADORA!-_ festejaron todos

-Y ahora…-comenzó Stan- _In the island of Jamaica__-__  
__Everybody loves banana___

_-Mexicana like it (banana)- _cantó Kyle  
_  
__-Hot, hot (banana)- _siguió Craig  
_  
__-Nice, nice (banana)- _tarareó Cartman  
_  
__-Sweet, sweet (banana)- _festejóKenny_  
__  
__-Light, light (banana)- _cantó Christophe  
_  
__-Fine, fine (banana)- _prosiguió Gregory  
_  
__-Jungle like it (banana)- _cantó Damien  
_  
__-Ladies like it (banana)- _opinó Pip  
_  
__-Chicas like it (banana)- _cantó Tweek  
_  
__-I don't want it (banana)- _volvió Craig__

_-Banana duro (banana)- _siguió Kyle _  
__  
-Banana tieso (banana)__- _cantó Kenny_  
__  
-Banana perverso (banana)__- _bailó Damien_  
__  
-Banana travieso (banana)__- _molestó Gregory a Chris_  
__  
-Banana chiquito (banana)__- _devolvió Chris, Gregory frunció el entrecejo_  
__  
-Banana sabroso (banana)__- _cantó Pip__

_-Banana sweet (banana)__- _siguió Stan_  
__  
-Banana nice (banana)__- _apoyó Cartman_  
__  
-Banana big (banana)- _cantaron Craig y Damien fingiendo rostros lujoriosos-_Banana long (banana)__  
__  
-Banana nice (banana)- _siguió Tweek_  
__  
-Banana sweet (banana)__- _finalizó la profesora entrando a la clase, por lo cual todos se le quedaron viendo- ¿Qué?- preguntó mientras dejaba los útiles en el escritorio- Por lo menos yo soy mujer- retó

Los chicos pusieron rostro de :Okay: y siguieron con sus trabajos

_**/*\*/*\*/*\**_

Estaban sentados en las mesas del Colegio, desayunando tranquilamente, cuando Kenny cantó algo raro

_-¡Pero de verdad lo siento por ti!… Nos be-sa-mos… ¡Y nos damos ca-ri-ño! Todos gritamos "¡Yeah! ¡Yeah! ¡Yeah! ¡Yeah!¡ Yeah! ¡Yeah! ¡Yeah! ¡Yeah!"- _todos lo miraron confundidos

_-¡Despues de eso nos ro-za-mos!- _continuó Damien- ¡_Y nos tocamos el cu-lo!_

_-Todos gritamos "¡Yeah! ¡Yeah! ¡Yeah! ¡__Yeah!"- _siguió Kenny

-"¡_Yeah! ¡Yeah! ¡Yeah! ¡Yeah!"_

_-¡AGARRAME ESO!- _finalizaron a coro

-…

-…

-¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDOOOO!?- gritó Tweek

-Es un vídeo parodiando a One Detecshion- contestó Kenny

Damien y Butters lo miraron de mala manera

-¿¡QUÉ DIRECCIÓN TOMAN LOS GAYS!?- trolleó Cartman

-¡One Direction!- contestó Kenny

-No quieren meterse con One Direction si Damien está presente- advirtió Craig

-Él lo sabe…- señaló Damien

_**FlashBack…**_

_-It's gotta be… __¡YOOOOOUUUUUU!- desafinaba Damien con el radio puesto- Only… ¡YOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!_

_-¡Ya quite a esos gays!- llegó Craig a apagar el radio_

_Damien lo volteó a ver lentamente, como en toda buena película de terror_

_-¿Cómo les dijiste?- preguntó con un diminuto tic en la ceja derecha_

_-Gays, maricas, homoxuales, mariq…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Damien le dio una patada samurái en el rostro, junto a un puñetazo, un Hamehamehá y antes de sacar sus vétores __**(?)**_,_ lo botó al piso_

_-¡HAI-I-A!- exclamó haciendo pose ninja- ¿¡Cómo les dijiste a MIS AMORES!?_

_-Nada, nada… Son hermosos, sí… Muy hermosos- se levantó adolorido_

_-Eso pensé…- dijo Damien con orgullo mientras volvía a encender el radio_

_**Fin FlashBack…**_

-Todavía tengo las cicatrices- dramatizó

_-… ¡Lo admito! ¡Soy muy masoquista!- _Kenny seguía en su mundo de parodias

-¡Ya! Ya, mucha compu…- calmó Kyle

-¡Oigan! ¡Cabrones!- se desesperó Damien- ¡¿Saben cómo se llama la primera canción que cantó One Direction en TheXFactor?!

-Thorn…- contestó Butters

_**¡CHÁN CHÁN CHÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁNNNN!**_

-¡ELLOS ME AMAN!- se esperanzó el ojirrojo mientras Butters gritaba histérica y celosamente

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió Stan

Damien sonrió y asintió

-Pero, un momento- interrumpió Kenny- ¿"Thorn", el apellido, va con "E" o sin "E"?

-Sin "E"- contestó Craig

-¡No!- defendió Damien

-¿Según quién?- preguntó Pip

-Según "Revenge"…- contestó Damien mirando al piso

-¿Entonces cuál es la diferencia entre "Thorne" y "Thorn"?- cuestionó Kyle

"_**Descubránlo en… Secundaria!"**_

Los chicos iban caminando por los pasillos en dirección a la maestra de Español para hacerle la pregunta del siglo

-¡Va con "E"!- defendió Damien mientras apresuraba el paso

-¡Va sin "E"!- siguió Craig

-¡CON!- gritaron Damien, Kyle, Pip y Stan

-¡SIN! (¡GAH! ¡No le lleves la contraria a Craig!)- retaron Craig, Eric, Kenny, Tweek y Butters

-¡Maestra!- Kyle abrió la puerta de un golpe, sorprendiendo a la maestra y a los alumnos que estaban en clase

-¿Qué… Qué sucede?- se preocupó la mujer

-¿Verdad que el apellido "Thorne" se escribe con "E"?- cuestionó Kyle

-¡No! ¡SIN "E"!- gritó Tweek

Todos los miraban confundidos

_**/*\*/*\*/*\**_

Acostados en el césped

-Así que…- comenzó Kyle

-… Todo este tiempo…- continuó Stan

-… "Thorn" significaba "espina"- completó Kenny

-¡Pero el apellido va con "E"!- festejó Damien

-Pero también se escribe sin "E"- dijo Craig

-Entonces ¿Quién se lleva el Hershey's?- preguntó Butters

-Supongo que todos- respondió Pip

-¡GAH! ¿QUIÉN TIENE LA PLATA?

Todos se voltearon a ver entre sí, luego bajaron la mirada con desilusión

-Chicos, tenemos demasiado tiempo libre- opinó Kyle

**Se nota que los exámenes se comen mis neuronas, verdad? Bueno, este capi fue muy raro, pero yo tenía otra canción en mente para hacerlo más… "Serio", pero no me sale bien la traducción en ningún lado :/ En el próximo capi la pongo :P Y lo de las parodias es demasiado bueno! XD En Youtube, busquen SonrisitasParody para que se c*guen de risa XD Algo más… Ah sí! Lo de los vétores solo los que han visto el animé "Elfen Lied" me entenderán XD Por cierto, si no lo han visto… VÉANLO ._. Advierto que es bien gore (VIVA EL GORE! \(._.)/) Y me despido para ir a comprarles comida a los bichos (mascotas) porque llevan como 3 días con el estomago vacío…**

**Reviews? Sorry por la demora!**

XOXO! ;D


	17. Función de las 6

**¡Hi! Antes que lo olvide… El capitulo pasado… El anterior… Disculpen por esa ABERRACIÓN… ¡PERO! Es que cuando lo escribí estaba medio dormida… Eran como las 10 o algo así entonces mi cerebro no trabaja muy bien… Bueno… No trabaja absolutamente en nada…  
Luna: Pero para imaginar Yaoi Lemmonoso siempre está despierto y preparado ¬w¬  
¡Exacto! n.n **

**Weno, no l s atraso más… Disfruten el capi *hace el Harlem Shake* ^(-w-)^**

*Teenage Dream- Katy Perry (Completa)  
*¡Ay Qué Lindo Soy!- Mi mamá (._. XD Completa XD jajaja XD Son varas…)  
*La Función de las Seis- Fernando Delgadillo (Completa)

Todos estaban en la clase de Ciencias escuchando "atentamente" al profesor hablar sobre 'El Método Científico'

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Cartman

-10 segundos después de hace 10 segundos- contestó Stan enfadado

-¿Y cuánto falta?- volvió a preguntar el castaño

-50 minutos- contestó Kyle tras ver el reloj

Todos bufaron molestos

_**..::Por Otro Lado::..**_

Butters veía tontamente a Kenny

-… Y entonces…- contaba Pip-… ¡Lo lancé de un edificio!- dijo en un intento de volver a Butters a la realidad

-¡¿Cómo?!- se sorprendió el otro

-¡A ver! ¡Ese grupito, no conversen tanto o se me separan!- ordenó el maestro

-…

-¿CÓMO?- susurró Butters

-¡Ngh… Has est- estado viendo a K- Kenny desde hace ho- horas!- contestó Tweek

-¿Y tú no has estado viendo a Craig?- preguntó el rubio

-No- contestó el ojiverde… Y se le hizo el ojo derecho levemente a la derecha

-¡Ah noooo!- dijo Pip con sarcasmo

-¡P-Pero esta mos hab- blando de Butters!- se defendió

-Eso es cierto… _¡A Butters le gusta Kenny y Kenny no le da pelota!- _molestó el británico

-De hecho…- comenzó el rubio frotándose los nudillos-… Creo que le gusto…

-¿En serio?- cuestionaron los otros mirando al otro grupo

Los 3 suspiraron

_-Crees que soy lindo…- _comenzó Butters en voz baja-_  
__Sin algún maquillaje__ puesto__  
__Crees que soy gracioso…__  
__Cuando digo la frase graciosa mal__  
__Sé que me recibes- _se tocó el pecho con la mano izquierda-_  
__Así que dejaré que mis paredes se vengan abajo…  
…Abajo___

_-Antes de que me conocieras__  
__Yo era un desastre- _continuó Tweek, también murmurando-_ pero las cosas__  
__Eran un poco pesadas__  
__Me trajiste a la vida__  
__Ahora cada mes de febrero__  
__Tú serás mi San Valentín…  
… San Valentín- _sonrió mirando a Craig__

_-Vamos a ir hasta el final esta noche__  
__Sin arrepentimientos, sólo amor__- _siguió Pip sonriéndole a Damien-_  
__Podemos bailar, hasta que muramos__  
__Tú y yo…  
¡Seremos jóvenes para siempre!- _subió la voz__

_-¡Tú me haces sentir!- _cantaron parados sobre los pupitres y señalando a Damien, Craig y Kenny-  
_Al igual que estoy viviendo un…- _se tocaron el pecho con ambas manos-_  
__¡Sueño de Adolescente!__  
__¡La forma en que me giras!__  
__¡No puedo dormir!__  
__Vamos a huir y__  
__¡Nunca mires hacia atrás…__  
__Nunca mires atrás!___

_-¡Mi corazón se detiene!- _cantó Butters-_  
__Cuando me miras…__  
__  
__-¡Sólo un toque!- _siguió Tweek-_  
__Ahora, Nene, yo creo…  
__  
__-¡Esto es real!- _cantaron los 3  
_  
__-Así que corramos el riesgo y…- _comenzó Pip  
_  
__-¡Nunca miremos hacia atrás…__  
__Nunca miremos atrás!- _completaron todos__

_-Nos dirigimos a Cali__  
__Y nos embriagamos en la playa- _cantó Pip acercándose a Damien  
_  
__-Conseguir un motel y__  
__Construir un fuerte de láminas- _cantó Tweek poniéndole a Craig una mano en la mejilla  
_  
__-Finalmente le encontré__  
__Mi pieza del rompecabezas que faltaba- _cantó Butters sonriéndole a Kenny  
_  
__-Estoy completo- tararearon los 3___

_-Vamos a ir hasta el final esta noche- _cantó Butters retrocediendo, al igual que los otros-_  
__Sin arrepentimientos, sólo el amor__  
__Podemos bailar, hasta que muramos__  
__Tú y yo…_

_-¡Seremos jóvenes para siempre!- _cantaron los 3__

_-¡Tú me haces sentir!- _señalaron a los chicos-_  
__Al igual que estoy viviendo un  
¡Sueño de Adolescente!__  
__¡La forma en que me giras!__- _bailaban por el aula-_  
__¡No puedo dormir!__  
__Vamos a huir y__  
__¡Nunca mires hacia atrás…__  
__Nunca mirar atrás!___

_-¡Mi corazón se detiene_!_  
__Cuando me miras…- _cantó Butters_  
__  
__-¡Sólo un toque!__  
__Ahora, Nene, yo creo…- _continuó Pip  
_  
__-¡Esto es real!- _cantaron los 3-  
_Así que corramos el riesgo y…__  
__¡Nunca miremos hacia atrás…__  
__Nunca miremos atrás!  
__  
__-Yo conseguiré acelerar tu corazón- _cantó Butters moviendo el cuello-_  
__En mis pantalones vaqueros__ ajustados__  
__Ser tu sueño adolescente de esta noche  
__  
__-Vamos a poner tus manos sobre mí__  
__En mis jeans ajustados- _continuó Pip moviendo las caderas-_  
__Ser tu sueño adolescente de esta noche…- _salieron bailando del salón-  
_Esta noche__, esta noche, esta noche, esta noche…_

Todos salieron detrás de los rubios hacia el patio

-¿Dónde…?- comenzó Damien

Stan señaló tres mesas en donde se encontraban los rubios parados

Los pelinegros y Kenny sonrieron ampliamente__

_-¡TUUUUUUUUU!- _gritó Tweek señalando a los chicos

_-¡Tú me haces sentir!- _señalaron los dos restantes-_  
Al igual que estoy viviendo un…__  
__¡Sueño…- _se tocaron el pecho con la izquierda  
_-…De…- _con la derecha  
-…_ Adolescente!- _bajaron las manos-_  
__¡La forma en que me giras!- _cantaron sosteniéndose la cabeza y moviéndola de un lado a otro-_  
__¡No puedo dormir!__  
__Vamos a huir y__  
__¡Nunca miremos hacia atrás__  
__Nunca miremos atrás!___

_-¡Mi corazón se detiene_!- cantó Butters bajándose de la mesa y acercándose a Kenny-_  
__Cuando me miras…__  
__  
__-¡Sólo un toque!- _siguió Tweek imitándolo-_  
__Ahora, Nene, yo creo…  
__  
__-¡Esto es real!- _continuó Pip dirigiéndose a Damien  
_  
__-Así que corramos el riesgo y…- _cantaron los 3-_  
__¡Nunca miremos hacia atrás…__  
__Nunca miremos atrás!  
__  
__-Yo conseguiré acelerar tu corazón__  
__En mis pantalones vaqueros__ ajustados- _cantó Butters acercando sus labios a los de Kenny  
_  
__-Ser tu sueño adolescente de esta noche- _prosiguió Pip besando a Damien  
_  
__-Vamos a poner tus manos sobre mí__  
__En mis jeans ajustados__  
__Ser tu sueño adolescente de esta noche- _cantó Tweek haciendo lo mismo que los demás  
_  
__-Esta noche, esta noche, esta noche, esta noche- _tararearon los otros chicos-_  
__esta noche, esta noche…_

Los chicos se separaron del beso y se miraron a los ojos sonriendo

Butters rodeó a Kenny por el cuello y acostó su cabeza a su pecho

-Te amo- susurró sonrojado

-Aaaawww, Butters- exclamó el rubio mayor levantándole la cabeza y plantándole un pequeño beso en los labios- Yo también- contestó al separarse

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron otro beso, para después dirigirse a clases

***3*w*Más Tarde*w*3***

Todos estaban sentados en las mesas del patio. Kenny tenía a Butters sentado en sus regazos y cada cuanto le daba un beso

-Kenny, páseme su espejo- pidió Damien

Kenny sacó un pequeño espejo del bulto y se lo entregó

-Maricas- murmuró Cartman

-Por lo menos los maricas tienen novio- atacó el ojirojo

-Porque sólo me junto con maricas- dijo Eric como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Damien lo ignoró y siguió peinándose su estilo despeinado **(N/A: no se hagan… Yo sé que más de un chico hace eso ¬w¬) **

_-¡Ay qué lindo soy!  
¡Ay qué bello soy!  
¡Cómo me quiero!  
¡Sin mí me muero!- _cantó sonriéndole al espejo

Todos lo miraron con una ceja levantada

-¿Qué?- preguntó al darse cuenta

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Kenny

-Es mi canción- contestó Damien

_-Ay qué lindo… ¿?- _comenzó Craig

_-¡Ay qué lindo soy!  
¡Ay qué bello soy!  
¡Cómo me quiero!  
¡Sin mí me muero!- _completó Damien

Todos lo miraron confundidos

_**..::Unos Segundos Después::..**_

_-¡Ay qué lindo soy!  
¡Ay qué bello soy!- _cantaba Damien sobre una mesa  
_  
-¡Cómo me quiero!- _siguió Craig posando sus manos en su pecho_  
¡Sin mí me muero!_

_-¡Yo soy cómo un ángel caído!- _agregó Kenny-  
_¡Del Cielo vengo yo!  
¡Deberían dar las gracias…  
… De que estoy con ustedes hoy!_

_-¡Ay qué lindo soy!  
¡Ay qué bello soy!  
¡Cómo me quiero!  
¡Sin mí me muero!- _corearon los 3

Los otros los miraban boquiabiertos mientras los cantantes se sentaban

-…

-…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kenny

-Nada- contestó Stan con rostro de duda- Cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo les fue en el cine?- preguntó a Pip y a Damien

-¿Cuál cine?- cuestionó Pip

-Ow…- se lamentó Stan

-Es que teníamos la sorpresa de llevarlos al cine- explicó Craig

-¡Pero tenían que estar en la Iglesia!- dijo Damien con voz de burla

Pip giró los ojos

-… Así que fuimos nosotros- dijo Craig

-¡GAH! ¿Y c- cómo estu- tuvo la película?- preguntó Tweek

-No vimos la película- rió Damien junto a Craig

Pip y Tweek abrieron los ojos completamente aterrorizados imaginándose lo peor

Damien suspiró hastiado

-No fue por eso…- corrigió-… Verán…  
_Todo empezó cuando en el cine me senté con mi bolsa de palomitas__  
__Traía repletos los bolsillos de gomitas y lunetas, mi refresco, un helado y un Hot Dog__  
__Me había metido con la mejor intención de ver un filme divertido__  
__La sala estaba llena y todos nos sentamos a un rato de sano humor  
__  
__-Algo después del intermedio la película no era ni medio buena- _continuó Craig-_  
__El cine entero se ocupaba en bostezar de aburriendo y de calor__  
__Noté que un niño de adelante se comportaba de una forma incorrecta  
Mmmm…__  
__Iba arrojando palomitas hacia atrás por donde me sentaba yo…  
__  
__-Yo aventuré al primer disparo solo por probar la vieja puntería- _siguió Damien orgulloso-_  
__Me hacía falta un poco de práctica y creo a quien le pegué fue a su mamá- _los demás rieron  
_  
__-Mujer de poca seriedad que respondió vengándose de la ofensiva- _continuó Craig-_  
__Que luego de una breve ojeada comenzó a lanzar palomas hacia atrás…  
__  
__-Unos misiles esporádicos de aquí y otros de allá dieron la idea- _siguió Damien-_  
__Que había un montón de gente armada que esperaba ver también algo de acción  
__  
__-Y en la pantalla la película no daba para interesarse en ella- _explicó Craig-_  
__Y un pistachazo entre los ojos siempre te anima a exigir satisfacción__  
…__  
__Un tipo que iba con su novia decidió ponerle un alto al tiroteo__  
__Y regañó a unas jovencitas insultándolas y haciéndose notar- _frunció el ceño_  
__  
__-Pero mi voz entre el tumulto designándolo ordenó  
¡Se abriera fuego!- _cantó Damien  
_  
__-Fue fusilado varias veces y su nena y él tuvieron que escapar- _Craig sonrió y se encogió de hombros  
_  
__-Después del incidente varios indecisos fueron por su propio parque…__  
__Otros lo recogían del piso para dispararle al público al azar…- _tarareó el ojirrojo_  
Mientras los bandos consiguieron agrupar de atrás contra los de adelante…  
Mmmm…_  
_  
__-Trimidos y desinformados se animaban también a participar- _prosiguió Craig  
_  
__-Herido por la espalda cuenta no me di que la película acababa- _volvió el AntiCristo-_  
__Me sorprendió la luz arrojando un certero cacahuate japonés…_

Stan se agarró el puente de la nariz_  
__  
__-Ya iluminados nos sentimos algo incómodos de seguir la batalla  
Mmmm…- _cantaron ambos  
_  
__-¡Y a toda prisa me dirigí a la salida para no dejarme ver!- _siguió Damien  
_  
__-Y así salí apenado y con mi ancha sonrisa…  
De la función de las seis- _cantaron a dúo

Todos rieron por la anécdota de los pelinegros.

**._./ Volví! Me encanta esa canción! Tenía que meterla con cualquier excusa XD Lo mejor es que el sábado voy con unos amigos al cine –w- jajaja ojalá que me pase eso XD A este fic talvez le queden unos dos capítulos o algo así, no prometo nada ^^U Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Reviews?**

**XOXO! *w***


	18. Reemplazo

***Amor de Voceador- Fernando Delgadillo (Completa) Preferiblemente la versión de concierto**

Los chicos estaban sentados tranquilamente en las mesas de las afueras del colegio conversando sobre cosas de gran importancia y que les ayudaría a descubrir el propósito de la vida…

-¡Que así NO era!- se exasperó Craig

-¡QUE SÍ!- contestó Damien poniendo las manos sobre la mesa

-¡Damien, yo siempre veía eso gracias a mi hermana!

-¡Yo lo veía gracias a mi padre!… ¡Mierda!- exclamó avergonzado

-¿¡Ah sí!? Entonces ¿Cómo dice la letra? ¡¿AH?!- retó el de chullo

-Decía _"Nadie pasa de esta esquina ¡Aquí mandan Las Divinas! ¡Porque somos gasolina! Gasolina de verdad"_

-Ajá ¿Y después?

-Emmm… Algo como _"Ahí una fea, allá hay otra fea, ¡Aquí no puedes entrar!"_

-¿Y antes de eso?- se unió Stan

-Emm… ¡Mierda! ¿¡Yo qué voy a saber!?

Los pelinegros chocaron los puños victoriosamente

-¿Y eso qué? Sólo prueba que ustedes son más maricas que yo…- se resignó el ojirrojo

Craig miró a Stan, el cual asintió con la cabeza como aprobación

-_…_ _And… ¡OW!- _cantó

-¡_You're giving me a heart attack!_- continuo el AntiCristo- _¡Looking like you do-o!..._ ¡Heeeyyy! ¡Eso no es justoo!- se quejó

-Oigan…- llamó Kyle- Si uno se pone a pensar… Esa canción es perfecta para "Death Note"

Todos pensaron mirando al cielo

-Sí…- sonrió Pip- Que la cante "L"

-Que s-se la cante a Light- rió Tweek

-Raigto- kun- pronunció Damien- orochimaro haku det noto hurusay bonsay

-¿Ahora también habla japonés?- preguntó Cartman

-¡Baka arigato!- sonrió inclinándose levemente

-Yo hablo mejor- retó Kenny quitándose un audífono del oído.

Los otros lo miraron a la expectativa

_-¡Dam girl! You're so freaking sexy!- _cantó- _I- I- I- I am… I- I- I- I am… I- I- I- I am…_

_-¡Vato, vato! ¡GENTLEMAN!- _completó Damien subiendo a la mesa y poniendo su mano izquierda sobre su barbilla, apoyando el codo de esta en su mano izquierda, mientras movía las caderas de un lado a otro- _I am… I- I am… ¡Vato, vato gentleman!- _llevó sus manos a los lados-_ I am… I- I am… ¡Vato, vato gentleman!_

Todos estallaron a carcajadas mientras Pip reía por lo bajo cubriéndose el rostro

-¡Damien, baja de ahí inmediatamente!- rió el rubio mirando de reojo a las personas que se detenían a grabar y/o ver el espectáculo

-_¡Vato, vato gentleman!- _ignoró el ojirrojo

-¡Agachaito agachaito!- molestó Kenny

Damien rió a carcajadas

-¡Bueno, ya! ¡No hay nada que ver aquí! ¡Se acabó el show!- se paró Craig extendiendo los brazos

-¡Owwwww!- se lamentó el "público" mientras se alejaba

-Gracias, Craig- se alivió Pip

-Igual que ni quería bailarles- se sentó el ojirrojo

-Hola- saludó un chico que desde hace tiempo no veían

-¡Bridon!- saludó Pip al voltearse

Damien frunció el ceño

-¡Hace tiempo no te vemos!- sonrió Butters

Kenny frunció el ceño

-¡GAH!- gritó Tweek

Craig frunció el ceño

-Y ¿Por qué te desapareciste?- cuestionó Stan

Kyle lo miró asesinamente **(cofcofceloscofcof)**

-Naah… Simplemente ustedes no estaban allá y yo no estaba acá- rió- Por cierto, Damien, buen baile

-Gracias- entrecerró los ojos-… Creo…

-Veo que les gustó la idea del canto ¿Eh?- sonrió

-Uno se acostumbra…- admitió Cartman

-Me alegro…- sonrió el castaño- Y ya que están en eso…- se sentó- Justo hoy tengo clases de baloncesto… Y hoy, a la misma hora, se van a reunir los alumnos en el colegio y van a hacer una fogata para… Emm… Reunirse y emm… Cantar- murmuró casi inaudiblemente- Y como yo soy el presidente del Club de Canto **(N/A: no tengo las suficientes neuronas para inventar otra cosa .-.)** Tengo que enviar a alguien para que me sustituya y…

-¿Adónde vamos con esto?- preguntó con tono amenazador Craig

-Pip, ¿Quisieras ir por mí?- sonrió

-¿YO?- se sorprendió el rubio

-¿ÉL?- se celó Damien **(N/A: "Celó" existe… Creo)**- Por lo menos yo bailo- movió el cuello

-Oh ¿Quieres que baile?- retó Pip haciendo el mismo movimiento

-Hum… La respuesta correcta sería… No ahora

Pip rodó los ojos

-Bien, yo iré- se volteó a Bridon

-¡Gracias! No sabes de lo que me salvaste… Habrá unos amigos míos que te harán compañía- mencionó mientras se levantaba para irse

Damien frunció el ceño

-Yo iré contigo- se resignó el ojirrojo

-¿Ah?- cuestionó el rubio que no había escuchado

-Yo te acompaño- reafirmó

-¿Por qué?- inquirió Pip, aunque ya sabía la respuesta que iba a devolver el joven de orbes color carmín **(N/A: ¡Qué elegante! ¡Qué elegante! B]) **

-Porque… Porque sí, emm… Quiero cantar… ¿?- respondió con duda

-Oh bien…

-Pobre individuo- murmuró Craig mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo de chocofresa **(N/A: ¡Cómo machopechopeludo que se respeta!)**

-Y tú irás conmigo- ordenó el AntiCristo

-Jaja sigue soñando- retó Craig

-Me debes una- recordó el ojirrojo

-Pff- bufó- ¿desde cuándo?

_**FlashBack…**_

_Damien se acercó a Craig algo sudoroso, al igual que el otro, ambos utilizando unos bóxers_

_-Hagamos esto más interesante- propuso con una sonrisa macabra el de orbes color carmín _**(?)**

_-¿Qué insinúas?- interrogó Tucker mientras tomaba de su botella de agua Alpina… Agua Pura…_

_-Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo… El que haga más, gana…_

_-¿Ajá?_

_-El que pierda… Tendrá que ser el sirviente del otro por un día…_

_-Hum…- lo pensó- Me parece bien- ambos estrecharon las manos y asintieron_

_Damien se arrodilló… Encendió el Wii, se levantó y comenzaron a bailar la canción que había sido elegida…_

_**Fin FlashBack…**_

-… Cierto…- recordó Tucker

-Entonces, vas conmigo

El otro suspiró

-Bien…

-¡GAH! Entonces y-yo voy ta- ta- también!- exclamó el rubio

-Yo los acompaño- sonrió Butters

-Agh- exclamó hastiado Kenny- Yo voy… Vamos, Cartman- dijo para molestar al castaño

-Jaja ¡NUNCA!- afirmó Eric

-¿Seguro?- el otro asintió- ¿Ni si quiera por… ¡Miss Febrero!?- sacó una PlayBoy

-¡Guarda eso!- regañó Cartman

-¿Por qué?- jugueteó- ¿Te asusta?

-Kenny, sabes bien lo que pasó con esa revista- señaló

-¿Qué?- se metió Kyle

-Nada de tu incumbencia, Judío

-Dime, Kenny- sonrió coquetamente y pestañeando seguidamente

El rubio sonrió

-Jeje… Bueno… Es que Cartman…

-¡Oh, cállate!- exclamó el castaño- Antes de que te pongas a contar historias que no tienen relación con la realidad… Mejor déjame a mí…- suspiró mientras todos se recostaban a la mesa para poner atención- _La vi en una portada de revista__  
__Digamos que fue por casualidad__  
__Yo nunca solía andar donde los puestos muestran__fotos  
D__e las chicas que se dejan retratar___

_Volteé y me coqueteó con la mirada,__  
__Con su risa leve se me insinuó__  
__Con su hombro levantaba un negligé de color:__  
__La Playmate de Febrero de mi amor.__  
__Recuerdo que estaba cohibido__  
__Al darle al individuo__  
__El pago del prohibido magazine,__  
__¿Qué es lo que va pensar la gente__  
__Cuando me vean pasearla sonriente muchacha__  
__Que he comprado para mí?- _comenzó a silbar mientras los otros se interesaban más en la historia-__

_Al llegar a mi casa cerré bien las puertas__  
__Y abrí las hojas con curiosidad,__  
__Y entonces Miss Febrero simplemente__  
__Fue Juliette para mí  
La tuve ahí con sombrerito,__  
__Medias blancas y unos guantes de encaje  
¡Mmmmm!__  
__Mirando mi rubor desde un sofá__  
__  
__Supe que era feliz y era soltera__  
__Que piensa que un gimnasio con jacuzzi es mejor__  
__Que le encanta la paz y todo lo demás__  
__Y que no ha conocido el amor  
¡JAMÁS!___

_Envié mensajes obsesivos a los treinta ejecutivos__  
__Que emiten la feliz publicación__  
__Y me contestó una tarjeta que ella__e__ra tan discreta  
Que olvidó dejar su dirección__  
__¡No..! Pude hallar a Miss Febrero nunca__  
__Y estuve enfermo de desilusión__  
__Pero llegó el consuelo hasta mi herido corazón__  
__Con la Miss Marzo  
¡Mi segundo amor!___

_Vino Miss Julio y vino Miss Agosto,__  
__Me gustó Miss Noviembre, cierta chica oriental,__  
__Miss Diciembre, holandesa, me paraba de cabeza__  
__¡Me fui volviendo internacional!__  
__  
__¡Oh!  
Yo no soy aficionado a las revistas,__  
__Prefiero selección que variedad,__  
__Sólo corsetería francesa, blanca  
Pero creo que me conformaría__u__na chica de verdad  
¡Ajá!_

-No puedo creerlo- negó Kyle sonriendo

Los demás se limitaban a hacerse PalmFaces

-Pues no lo creas, Judío- se enfadó el mayor, los demás reían- ¡Jodánse, maricas! ¡Yo me voy!- señaló mientras se alejaba

Los demás siguieron riendo y conversando de cosas triviales y sin importancia…

…

**Jee… Hola (._.)/ Lamento la GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN tardanza, pero es que estaba en blanco… Literalmente… Me sentaba a empezar el capítulo y lo borraba porque me quedaba… ¿Cómo explicarlo? ¡Blaaaaaarrrrgggggg! Sí, así de horrible .-. El próximo capítulo será el último porque, bueno… No sé cómo siguen leyendo esto ;-; **

**Luna: Sí, que mal gusto tienen Q-Q **

**¬.¬ Tampoco así… En fin… Ahora… Saskia, ¡Con los horarios y avisos!**

**Saskia: *da vuelta en una silla y mueve sus rulos* ¡El fic "Swingers", que supuestamente saldría el 15 de Mayo, se va a atrasar por nosécuántotiempo! Si desean saberlo… ¡Pregúntenle a la escritorairresponsablequenosabecuándolovaaempezar! **

**Saskia: *levanta la cabeza y vuelve a mover sus rulos tipo anuncio de Sedal* ¡El fic "¡Pura Vida!" lo va a continuar en estos días y desde hoy, querid s lector s, Kitty volverá a escribir en Fanfiction sin problemas! Porquesinolepegoconunazapatillakamikazeyledoycloro formín(disponible en su farmacia más cercana) Gracias! :D**

**(._.) Ok… Ahora sí que vuelvo a Fanfiction… Por cierto… Yo sé que en el FlashBack pensaron otra cosa ¬w¬Pervers sDeMenteSuciaQueSóloImaginaCochinadasYaoísticas¬w¬ a mí no me engañan –w-**

**Luna: si ella es igual ._.**

**Jeje bueno ¡Me despido!**

**¿Reviews? Dejen sus tomates, sandías, chiles, chiles dulces, picadillo, helado, ChocoSnacks, queque, chocolates, chuletas, papayas, jocotes, uvas, cupcakes, aahh que rico *¬***

**XOXO!**


	19. Club de Canto

**Antes que nada... Voy a contestar un par de reviews del otro fic, pero igual ustedes se entienden...**

**Luis Carlos: ejem... Oh por Dios! Te amo*-* asjndkalohwix okno.-. Pero es que el fic que dijiste fue tan *-* jeje y te doy un premio por eso... Te doy... $10000 psicologicos! Wooooh! **

**LasQuePreguntaronPorLosFics(se me olvidó quienes serán.-.): Hermanas UkeadorasDeAntiCristosYSeresNoUkeables!(?) Como tan?:3 okya... Los fics son... Ay se me olvidaron los nombres._. Emm... "the loser and the hunk" y "otaku" (hay que ser spanglishno hablante en estos) el segundo no tiene lemon pero tiene... Como explicarlo... Orange xD... Tambien está "Crack Time!" ese esta en español... Y... Yo creo que solo esos... Sip...**

**And now! Enjoy the chapter! ****(?) xD**

***Algo Pequeñito- Daniel Diges (00:00- 02:21)  
*Fever- Adam Lambert (00:00- 02:00)  
*Todos Me Miran- Gloria Trevi (00:28- 01:25)  
*La Parte de Adelante- Andrés Calamaro (Completa) [LOL la pucha, Dayerina:3 okno._. XDD Mucha confianza?.-. xD]  
*Better Than I Know Myself- Adam Lambert (Completa) [Me di cuenta que faltaba algo más de Creek en esta historia (-_-)]  
*Si La Ves- Sin Bandera con Franco de Vita (02:24- 03:20)  
*YOLO- The Lonely Island (Completa)**

Muchas canciones? Noo, jamás! Disfuten! :3  


Los chicos esperaban a Pip en una esquina, mientras el rubio se compraba algo en la pulperia

-Mira, una paloma- señaló Stan aburrido

-¡Kevin!- gritó Damien- Crrr- intentó imitar el sonido de una paloma

-No- contradijo Kenny- Es cucurrucucu

_-¡Cucurrucucuuuuuu!- _cantó

_-¡Paloomaaaaaa!- _siguió junto a Craig- _¡Cacarracacaaaaaa! ¡Gemíaaaaaaa! _

_-¡Ayayayayayyyyyyyy!- _cantó el de chullo azul

_-Ayayayayayyyyy- _coreó Damien de fondo

_-¡Lloraaaaabaaaaaa!-_ cantaron ambos- _¡De pasión mooortaaaaaal! ¡Moriiiiaaaaa!_

-Emm... ¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Pip

-¡Nada!- los dos se voltearon rápidamente

-Bien, ¿nos vamos?- preguntó Butters

-Vamos- dijo Eric comenzando a caminar

-Que aburrido va a ser esto- suspiró Stan

-¡Oh vamos!- Kyle comenzó a abrir el portón del jardín trasero del colegio- ¡No puede ser tan malo!- lo abrió completamente

_-¡Encuentro todo en mi múúsica! ¡Porque estoy siempre bailandoo oh oh!- _absolutamente todos los alumnos del colegio cantaban sobre las mesas y bailaban de un lado a otro mientras el grupito de chicos intentaba abrirse paso entre la multitud- _¡Yo necesito que mi múúsicaa! ¡Me diga qué estoy buscando! Buscando... ¡Buscando en miiii!_

-Oh por Di...- comenzó Damien, los demas lo miraron esperando que completara la sentencia- Di... Dii... Dinamarca, ¿en qué nos hemos metido?- disimuló

-Oigan- llamó Tweek- E... Agh... ¿Esos no son...?- señaló a un rubio y un castaño sobre un montón de tierra

-Algo_ pequeñito... Algo chiquitito- _cantaba el rubio- _Una rosa blanca, una caricia, un beso dulce y un perdón. Algo pequeñito, algo chiquitito... ¡Un gesto tierno, una mirada, un abrazo, una flor! Algo pequeñito, algo chiquitito..._

-No, sabes que no soy así- negó Christophe

_-Un simple "Te quiero" con dulzura, con cariño y con pasión ¡Es lo que te pido, Amor! Mi vida se derrumba, me partes el corazón...- _el francés lo ignoraba bajando del montón de tierra- _Trata pronto de cambiar... ¡El tiempo se termina ahora de verdad! ¡Algo pequeñito!- _lo volteó de un golpe- _¡Woow ow oww! ¡Algo chiquitito! Woow ow oooww! ¡Cosas simples que ahora no me das! ¡Que te pido con locura, si no quieres terminar! ¡Algo pequeñito! Woow ow oww ¡Algo chiquititoo! Woow ow oooww... ¡En tus manos tienes la ocasión! ¡Hoy decides si quererme o romperme el corazóóón!_

_-¿Algo pequeñito?- _cuestionó Ze Mole agarrándole la mano- _¿Algo muy bonito?-_ se la posó en su castaño cabello- ¿_Mi pelo al viento que se enreda entre tus manos al calor?_

_-¡Has sabido comprender! Que las pequeñas cosas son las que hacen esto arder...- _cantó Gregory- _¡Ahora trata de cambiar! _

_-¡El resto de las cosas ya se arreglarán!-_ cantaron a coro- _¡Algo pequeñito! Woow ow oww ¡Aaalgo chiquititooo! Woow ow oww _

_-¡Cosas simples que ahora sí me das!-_ siguió Gregory

_-¡Que te quiero con locura y siempre yo te voy a amar!- _cantaron a dúo

_-¡ALGO PEQUEÑITO!- _cantó Chris- _Woow ow oww_

_-¡ALGO CHIQUITITOO!- _siguió Greg- _Wow oww oww... __¡En tus manos tienes la ocasión! ¡Decidiste tú quererme y no romperme el corazón! ¡NO ROMPERME EL CORAZÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓN! _

_-¡Algo pequeñito!- _completaron ambos dándose un beso apasionado

Nuestros protagonistas mantenían el rostro desconcertado

-¡Estoy desconcertado!- exclamó el pelirrojo poniéndose ambas manos en sus mejillas

-¡GAH! Yo tambieeen- avisó Tweek- Oigan, ¿aquel no es…?- señaló a lo lejos

-¿¡Bridon!?- exclamó Damien acercándose rápidamente **(N/A: tan rápido como un rasho laser!)**- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- lo empujó levemente

-¡DAMIEN!- regañó Pip

-Perdón- agachó la cabeza- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-La práctica de baloncesto se canceló- formó una media sonrisa de decepción… Esta: ":/"**(?)**

-Oh… Entonces supongo que nos vamos- dijo Craig dando media vuelta

-¡Oh, quédense! Va a estar divertido

-Neeh…- negó el de ojos rojos

-Yo me quedo- avisó Pip

"_**Caldito seas, Bridon… Caldito seas" **_"maldijo" Damien

Stan suspiró y se sostuvo el puente de la nariz

-Bien, quedémonos, no nos va a pasar nada- dijo el ojiazul

-Bueno, pues síganme- Bridon comenzó a caminar por donde venía- El show está allá- sonrió

-¿Hay m-más show?- preguntó Butters

-Oh, eso fue solo el comienzo- entraron al colegio e inmediatamente se escuchó una música

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Eric

-Solamente ignórenlos y no los miren a los ojos

Todos pusieron rostro de horror y continuaron con su camino

_- __Ahí va__ él__  
__Mi nene camina muy lento__  
__Tic tac toe sexual__- _un chico salió de una habitación vestido de negro y con un sombrero que no dejaba verle los ojos, ya que caminaba con la cabeza gacha, pero con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro-_  
__Sí  
Yo sé, ambos sabemos__  
__No es tiempo, no…  
Pero podrías ser m-mío?___

_-Nunca llegamos muy lejos_- cantó otro chico caminando al lado de Tweek-_  
__Solo tú y yo en el bar__  
__Un simple trío- _Craig apareció y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro  
_  
-¿Algunas veces?- _salieron dos chicos más y se acercaron al rostro del de chullo azul-_  
__¿Serías m-mío?__- _cantaban acercándose lentamente a Tucker-_  
__¿Serías m-mío?__  
__¿Serías m-mío?_

Los chicos vestidos de negro se unieron en un solo punto__

_-¡Oh, nene!- _cantó Kenny de un salto saliendo del centro de los estudiantes-_  
¡Las luces están prendidas!__  
__¡Pero tu mami no está en casa!__  
__¡Estoy cansado de acostarme solo, hey!  
__  
__-¡Con esta fiebre, fiebre, sí!_- cantaron los demás- _  
__¡Mi único y elegido!__  
__Quiero tenerte para mí solo_

_-¡Darte esta fiebre!  
¡Fiebre, sí!_

_-Ahí va él__  
__Sigues siendo my alma- _comenzó a acercarse sensualmente uno de los chicos a Stan-_  
__Porque, cariño__  
__Na-na-nadie me co-co-conoce__  
__O puede encontrarme ooh__  
__Tiempo de ser m-mío  
Mío…- _le agarró la barbilla y estaba a punto de besarlo, pero Kyle lo empujó

-¡Corran, corran, corran!- gritó Bridon señalando la salida__

_-Metámosnos en tu auto__  
__Solo tú y yo y las estrellas__- _otro chico le interrumpió el paso a Pip-_  
__Un simple trío- _Damien le dio una patada samurai y Pip salió corriendo, el pelinegro se volteó para hacer lo mismo, pero otro chico le interrumpió el paso-_ A veces…__  
__  
-¿Serías m-mío?- _se acercó otro chico

-No- contestó el ojirrojo  
_  
__-¿Serías m-mío?- _se acercó otro chico afroamericano

-¡NUNCA!- se asustó el AntiCristo  
_  
__-¿Serías m-mío?__- _se acercó otro chico

-¡QUE NO!- gritó Pip al tiempo que lanzaba un balón con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Ahora, correeee!- Thorne obedeció al instante__

_-¡Oh nene!  
¡Las luces están prendidas!__  
__¡Pero tu mami no está en casa!- _continuaban acosándolos saliendo de cualquier puerta que se encontraran-_  
__¡Estoy cansado de acostarme solo!  
¡Hey!_

-¡Con esta fiebre!_  
¡Fiebre, sí!- _apareció Kenny cantando enfrente de la puerta y prohibiéndoles el paso-_  
__Mi único y elegido- _le alzó a Butters la barbilla-_  
__Te quiero para mí solo__  
__¡Dándote esta fiebre!- _abrió las puertas de un golpe y les señaló a sus amigos que salieran-  
_¡Fiebre!  
¡SÍ!- _se despidió con la mano y saltó las escaleras del colegio cayendo en la nieve

-¡Eso fue genial!- se levantó saltando- ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Pasemos de nuevo!

-Ni loco- jadeó Cartman

Todos estaban jadeando y les temblaban las piernas

-Tenía miedo- dijo Butters

-¡Oww! ¡Vamos! ¡Yo estaba ahí! Saben que no les haría nada!- se defendió McCormick

-¡¿Qué mierda fue eso, Guermo?!- exclamó Cartman

-¿Por qué no rodeamos el colegio? ¡Hubiera sido mucho más fácil!- gritó Kyle

-NO- contestó firmemente- Alrededor del colegio están los góticos invocando demonios o no sé qué cosa

-¡Con razón me sonó el celular!- dijo Damien sacando el nombrado- Ah no… Era un mensaje de Claro… Mi paquete de datos ha caducado… ¡Claro que sí!- leyó

Todos suspiraron

-Muy bien, ya pasó, supérenlo… Ahora ¿Dónde está el show?- preguntó Craig

-Oh… Aquí mismo- se dio la vuelta

_-Y me…  
¡Solté el cabello!  
¡Me vestí de reina!  
¡Me puse tacones!  
¡Me pinté y era bella!_- cantó Wendy sobre una mesa

-No… Puede… Ser- murmuraron todos boquiabiertos

_-Caminé hacia la puerta  
Te escuché gritarme  
Pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme- _cantó Bebe-  
_Y mir…_

_-Y miré la noche  
Ya no era oscura  
Era de…  
¡Lentejuelas!- _interrumpió Damien sonriendo maliciosamente, intercambió miradas con los demás y…

_-¡Y todos me miran!  
¡Me miran!  
¡Me miran!- _cantaron todos mientras caminaban estilo modelo entre la gente

_-Y sé que soy divino porque todos me miran- _se burló Cartman

_-¡Y todos me miran!  
¡Me miran!  
¡Me miran!  
Porque hago lo que pocos  
Se atreverán- _seguían caminando en forma de burla-_  
¡Y todos me miran!  
¡Me miran!  
¡Me miran!_

_-Algunos con envidia  
Pero al final…- _cantó Kenny

_-Pero al final…- _se le unió Craig

_-Pero al final…- _siguió Damien

_-¡Todos me amarááááán!- _completaron estirando los brazos y se dejaron caer al césped con nieve mientras reían

-Que cansado es cantar- dijo Pip

-Pero le dimos su merecido a esa perra- dijo Eric

-Yo creo que ya la hemos molestado lo suficiente- comentó Butters

-Ñeeeehh- negaron Stan y Cartman al unísono

-¡Chicos, chicos, chicos!- llegó corriendo Bridon

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó Damien mirando hacia arriba- Que suerte que no traes pantaloneta- opinó

-Cállate- el castaño retrocedió dos pasos- Sinceramente, esa canción fue taaaan marica- sonrió con sorna

-Ngh… ¡P-Pero fue div- divertido!- sonrió el rubio

-Como quieran- sonrió el castaño

-Entonces ¿Cómo funciona esto?- cuestionó Stan sentándose

-Emm… Pues cada quién tiene su grupo… Dentro del cole, como pudieron ver… Hay una gran cantidad de pervertidos- sonrió con trauma- Por allá están las chicas con sus canciones románticas y superficiales… Más bien, deberían tener cuidado en donde se meten, no quiero que terminen cantando con las cursis de aquella mesa- señaló una mesa

_-Y nos quedamos ahí  
Cómo bordando el dolor  
¡Cómo sacando del mar!  
¡El rostro para lloraar!- _cantaba una pareja mientras otro chico tocaba guitarra

-No te preocupes- dijo Cartman sentándose

-Eso ni en sueños- completó Damien

Kenny tocó la mesa como un tambor dos veces… Luego una más

_-And…  
¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOOOOOOOOOVEEEE YOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- _cantó el AntiCristo sobre una mesa

_-Ooowwww  
¡My Darling yoouuuuu!- _finalizó Cartman a su aldo ambos alzando los brazos

-Se los advertí- llegó Bridon

-¡Al carajo! ¡Hago lo que quiero!- dijo Eric bajando de la mesa mientras el pelinegro tomaba aire

-¿"Ni en sueños", no?- sonrió Bridon victoriosamente

-CÁLLATE- contestó el otro con el ceño fruncido

_**Mientras Tanto…**_

_-Soy vulnerable a tu lado más amable__  
__Soy carcelero de tu lado más grosero__  
__Soy el soldado de tu lado más malvado__  
__Y el arquitecto de tus lados incorrectos__- _cantaba Kyle sentado junto a Stan-_  
__Soy propietario de tu lado más caliente__  
__Soy dirigente de tu parte más urgente__  
__Soy artesano de tu lado más humano__  
__  
¡Y el comandante de tu parte de adelante!__- _el pelirrojo se paró sobre la mesa-__

_Soy inocente de tu lado más culpable__  
__Pero el culpable de tu lado más caliente- _señalaba al pelinegro-_  
__Soy el custodio de tus ráfagas de odio__  
__  
__¡Y el comandante de tu parte de adelante!___

_Cargando imagen a tu lado estoy, Mi Vida__  
__Mañana será un nuevo punto de partida__  
__Soy vagabundo de tu lado más profundo  
__  
__¡Por un segundo de tu cuerpo doy el mundo!- _un apr de chicas se pararon tras el bermejo y comenzaron a corear junto a él-__

_¿Qué más quisiera que pasar la vida entera__  
__Como estudiante el día de la primavera?__  
__Siempre viajando en un asiento de primera__  
__¡El comandante de tu balsa de madera!__  
__¿Qué más quisiera que pasar la vida entera__  
__Como estudiante el día de la primavera?__  
__Siempre viajando en un asiento de primera__  
__  
¡El carpintero de tu balsa de madera!_

_-Ahhh aahh aaahh- _coreaban las chicas tras Broflovsky__

_-Soy el soldado de tu lado malvado__  
__¡Y el comandante de tu parte de adelante!_

_-Ahhh aahh aaahh- _continuaban las muchachas mientras Kyle bajó de la mesa y se paró en el asiento en el que estaba un muy sonrojado Stan, se sentó y le tomó la mano__

_-Cargando imagen a tu lado estoy, Mi Vida__  
__Mañana… Será un nuevo punto de partida__  
__Soy vagabundo de tu lado más profundo__  
__Por un… ¡Segundo de tu cuerpo doy el mundo!___

_-¿Qué más quisiera que pasar la vida entera__  
__Como estudiante el día de la primavera__?- _comenzaron a cantar varios chicos alrededor de estos dos flameando los brazos en el aire-_  
__Siempre viajando en un asiento de primera__  
__¡El comandante de tu balsa de madera!  
__  
__¿Qué más quisiera que pasar la vida entera__  
__Como estudiante el día de la primavera?__  
__Siempre viajando en un asiento de primera__  
__  
__-¡El mejor carpintero de tu balsa de madera!- _festejó Kyle mientras los demás seguían con el coro_-___

_Soy el soldado de tu lado malvado__  
__Y el comandante de tu parte de adelante___

_Soy el soldado de tu lado malvado__  
__Y el… ¡Comandanteee!  
__  
__Solo estoy solo y estoy buscando ese alguien que__  
__Me está esperando que me entienda y si no me entiende__  
__Alguien que me comprende alguien a quien recordar de__  
__Memoria cuando estoy de viaje cuando estoy muy lejos sí…__  
__Soy un vagabundo y camino bastante alrededor del mundo__  
__Pero quiero volver a mi casa  
A alguna casa__  
__Para encontrar a ese príncipe vampiro que respira__  
__Que respira y me mira._

Las otras personas siguieron un rato con el coro mientras se iban alejando, dejando a los chicos abrazados… Solos… Para que hagan todo el Yaoi que quieran… **(?)**

Craig y Tweek descansaban en una mesa mirando a las parejas cantando

-Ngh… ¿Por qué gah no puedes ser a- así?- preguntó el rubio temblando

-Simplemente no soy así, ya te tengo y no te voy a abandonar, así que no vale la pena gastar el tiempo en regalos estilo Disney- contestó el pelinegro, siempre tan directo

El rubio frunció el ceño con los ojos algo húmedos y se levantó de ahí alejándose a paso lento.

Craig volteó a ver algo desconcertado pero sin quitar su rostro neutro de siempre, lo pensó un rato… Se levantó de su asiento y suspiró…

_-Frío como el hielo__- _cantó con su rostro de siempre, haciendo que el rubio se detuviera y volteara hacia él-_  
__Y más amargo que un diciembre__  
__Noche de invierno__  
__Así es como te traté__  
__Y sé que yo__  
__A veces tiendo a perder la calma__  
__Y cruzo la línea__  
__Sí, esa de la verdad- _comenzó a notar que varia gente se acercaba, pero cerró los ojos y siguió cantando-__

_Sé que es difícil a veces__  
__Pero nunca podría__  
__Dejarte de lado__  
__No importa lo que diga…- _abrió los ojos y cambió su rostro a uno de desesperación al tiempo que movía los brazos señalando al rubio-__

_Porque si quisiera irme… ¡Ya me habría ido!__  
__Pero… ¡Realmente te necesito cerca de mí, para…!__  
__¡Liberar mi mente de la desesperación!__  
__Si quisiera irme ¡Ya me habría ido,__  
__Pero tú eres el único que me conoce…!__  
__¡Mejor de lo que yo mismo me conozcooooo!__- _se acercó rápidamente a un Tweek completamente perplejo volviendo a poner un rostros tranquilo y llevándolo de la mano mientras continuaba cantando-__

_Todo el tiempo__  
__Traté de fingir que no importaba__  
__Si estaba solo- _lo miró a los ojos, sonrojando al otro-_  
__Pero en el fondo sé__  
__Que si te vas__  
__Así sea por un día, no sabría qué camino tomar__  
__Porque estoy perdido sin ti- _lo tomó de las manos y sonrió tristemente-__

_Sé que es difícil a veces__  
__Pero nunca podría__  
__Dejarte de lado__  
__No importa lo que diga…- _subió al asiento de un mesa e inmediatamente se dejó caer para estar a la altura del rubio-__

_Porque si quisiera irme… ¡Ya me habría ido!__  
__Pero… ¡Realmente te necesito cerca de mí, para…!- _lo agarró de los hombros y lo acercó desesperadamente-_  
__¡Liberar mi mente de la desesperación!__  
__Si quisiera irme ¡Ya me habría ido,__  
__Pero tú eres el único que me conoce…!__  
__¡Mejor de lo que yo mismo me conozcooooo!- _lo abrazó, le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello y le cantó al oído-__

_Me vuelvo loco__  
__Voy demasiado lejos__  
__Puedo ser molesto por momentos,__  
__Pero trata de ver en mi corazón- _lo soltó y lo miró a los ojos-_  
__Porque te necesito ahora__  
__Así que no me dejes caer__  
__Eres la única cosa en este mundo  
Que sin la cual, moriría…_

_Porque si quisiera irme… ¡Ya me habría ido!__  
__Pero… ¡Realmente te necesito cerca de mí, para…!__  
__¡Liberar mi mente de la desesperación!- _lo abrazó rápidamente y luego lo subió junto con él-_  
__Si quisiera irme ¡Ya me habría ido,__  
__Pero tú eres el único que me conoce…!__  
__¡Mejor de lo que yo mismo me conozcooooo!- _se arrodilló y arrodilló al rubio junto con él, quedando cara a cara-

_Porque si quisiera irme… ¡Ya me habría ido!__  
__Pero… ¡Realmente te necesito cerca de mí, para…!__  
__¡Liberar mi mente de la desesperación!__  
__Si quisiera irme ¡Ya me habría ido,__  
__Pero tú eres el único que me conoce…!__- _le sostuvo las mejillas delicadamente- _  
__¡Mejor de lo que yo mismo me conozcooooo!- _y le plantó un tierno beso en los labios **(N/A: asdfgñlkjh me dio una embolia*w*(?))**

Luego de esto todos se encontraban conversando en una sola mesa, sonriendo pacíficamente

-Hoy fue un día muy bonito- sonrió Butters

-Sii- asintieron los demás de la misma forma

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Pip

Todos se encogieron de hombros tranquilamente

-Parecemos drogados, jeje- rió Stan

-Estamos en la oondaaa- se burló Kenny haciendo signos de paz y amor con las manos y moviéndolos en círculos

Los demás rieron

-¿Y Eric? Por cierto- cuestionó Damien

Stan hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia las mesas de atrás

_- Aunque pensándolo bien…  
Mejor dile que ya…  
¡NO ME VEEEEEEESSS!  
¡Que me he perdido y que no voy a regresar!__  
__Y Dile también__  
__¡Que aunque me llame no contestare_

_¡Si la veeeeees!__  
__Dile que yo estoy muy bien- _cantaba el castaño

_-Aunque yo sé muy bien que no- _seguía un chico desconocido

_-¡Que nunca he estado mejor!_

_-¡Miente un poco por favor!  
__  
__-¡Si piensa que tal vez me muero por que ella no está!  
¡Qué va!__  
__¡Dile que al final de todo! _

_-No sigas mintiéndole  
__  
__-¡Se lo voy a agradecer!__  
__  
__-Aunque pensándolo bien- _siguieron a coro-_ Mejor dile que ya no me ves…_

Damien puso cara de desconcierto

-Simplemente, no preguntes- dijo Kyle

-Sí, si él quiere cantar, que cante- defendió Kenny- después de todo… Yolo

-¿Yolo?- cuestionó Stan

_-Sólo se vive una vez  
El grito de batalla de una generación  
Esta vida es un regalo precioso  
Así que no te pongas demasiado loco, no vale la pena el riesgo- _rapeó el rubio

_-¡Tú sabes que aún somos jóvenes!- _siguió Damien-_  
¡Así que no seas tonto!  
¡No confíes en nadie!  
Porque sólo se vive una vez_

_Sólo se vive una vez, ese es el lema  
Así que toma un calmante, quita el pie del acelerador  
Nunca vayas a clubes porque es malo para los oídos  
Tus amigos lo lamentarán cuando no puedan oír_

_Y permanece lejos de las drogas porque no son legales  
Luego entierra todo tu dinero en el patio trasero como un Beagle  
Porque nunca se debe confiar en un banco, que han sido conocidos por fallar  
Y nunca viajar en coche o en autobús, en barco o en tren  
Y no viajar en avión y no viajar en absoluto_

_Construye un refugio en el sótano con paredes de titanio  
Y usar trajes de titanio por si un piano te cae encima  
Y nunca vayas a un sauna, pues está lleno de pirañas  
Y nunca tomes las escaleras porque a menudo son inseguras  
Sólo se vive una vez, no dejes que se desperdicie_

_-¡Tú sabe que aún somos jóvenes!  
¡Así que mantente a distancia de la diversión!- _continuaba el pelinegro-_  
Cocina la carne hasta que esté dura  
¡Porque sólo se vive una vez!_

_Sí, y aquí está otro consejo  
Mantente alejado de los niños porque su cabello está lleno de piojos  
No hay tal cosa como demasiado Purell  
Este es un cuento con moraleja, la palabra de George Orwell  
Así que no nos hagamos de 1984, usa calcetines bajo las sandalias_

Usa siempre una sweter y dale triple llave a la puerta  
A continuación, contratar a un catador, haz le ver si sus alimentos tienen veneno  
Y si piensas que tu cartero es un espía, pues destrúyelo  
No hay mantas o pijamas, podrían ahogarte mientras duermes

_Dos palabras sobre los muebles: _

_-¡Máquinas Asesinas!- _cantaron ambos  
_  
-Cierra tus ventanas, el sol es malo para la salud  
Y siempre usa una camisa de fuerza para que estés seguro de ti mismo_

_-Ajá- _continuó el AntiCristo-  
_No corras riesgos (ningún riesgo)  
No tomes decisiones propias (en este momento)  
Invierta en su futuro, no diluir sus finanzas  
401K - asegúrese de que sea de bajo riesgo_

_A continuación, obtener algunos bienes raíces (¿cuánto?) 4.2%  
Hipoteca a 30 años, eso es importante, eso es una gran cantidad  
Y si no se lo puede permitir, no forjar en su última factura  
El alquiler es para los tontos ahora  
Un ahorro confiable y se retira con el dinero en su cuenta  
¡PAZ!_

_-YOLO- _cantan a coro-_  
Decir no, no  
Aislarse a sí mismo  
Y quedarse solo, sea cuidadoso  
"Debes tener cuidado" también es sinónimo de YOLO_

_-¡Tú sabe que aún somos jóvenes!- _siguió Damien-_  
¡Quema tus huellas de los dedos pulgares!  
¡Y sácate todos los dientes!  
¡Así no te puedes morder la lengua!_

_Sólo en esta tierra por un corto tiempo (tiempo)  
Así que no salgas a la calle si no quieres morir (morir)  
Simplemente toma nuestro consejo y escóndete  
Y grítale YOLO al cielo_

-Debes tener cuidado- terminó Kenny

_***\*/*FIN*\*/***_

**Asdfgñlkj esto fue hermoso*-* Siento que volví a nacer! Se me olvidaba que hermoso es escribir*w* Lo lamento! NO HAY EXCUSA! No actualicé nada en más de un mes y ya me estaba deprimiendo:c Actualizar sube el autoestima:D jeje les digo… Que voy a hacer epílogo._. xD LOL Es que me vino la inspiración:3 Pero va a ser muy corto, no os preocupéis;) Además que algunas canciones no están traducidas porque bueno… Son tan famosas que no necesitan traducción.-. Además que solo puse el título XD Yo iba a contar un montón de cosas pero me está fallando la memoria(y el Internet) Así que… Bueno… Hoy vino un karaoke al cole:P**

**Luna: rajando o ke ase?**

**Yeah, BitchB) Pero no canté nadau.u okyaxD De nuevo, lamento DEMASIADO la demora**

**Reviews? :D Pliiiss**


End file.
